X3: The End
by bitterindian
Summary: Au of X3,the government wants to take a stronger stance against mutants while the X-men must decide who they should protect, Jean or the world. Rogue plays a much larger and very important role. Give it a chance, you'll like it. chapter 15 up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

4 years ago- New Orleans

The young man smirked, watching another beautiful woman walk by him. He could not, in all his twenty-three years, have seen a more beautiful set of girls then here. The girl winked as she swished her little white skirt, before turning just the right way, allowing him a fine view of a shapely behind.

The soft thud of cash being thrown on the poker and blackjack tables, the clinking of coins in old women's buckets, and the stench of sweat, nervousness, and cheap perfume in the dingy casino drew his attention back to his table.

He flashed another charming grin to another woman who giggled as she set a drink in front of him.

The cards were dealt, the coins tossed. A few sips of his drink and a toss of his cards, before he had a sizeable pile of chips in front of him.

He smirked at his last hand, full house. Luck was with him tonight.

'He's been cheating!' the middle-age man who looked like he never suffered from a lack of a meal, pointed to him.

The young man schooled his features, 'I ain't cheatin' mon ami. .'

Another man dressed in a knock-off Italian suit stubbed his cigar in an ashtray, 'I ain't playing with a cheat.'

The dealer turned to the young man, 'I'm sorry sir, house rules.'

The man grinned, 'I don' need no special tricks to know dis man is trying to play a pair of threes, and dat one has nothin'.'

Ripping off his glasses, he winked at the women. All whom giggled.

The men gasped, almost choking with fear, 'He's a damn mutie!'

His black and red eyes took in the security guards rushing from all corners of the casino.

His full house started glowing bright orange in his hand, smirking as the look of fear passed over all their faces,

'They were right, de house always wins.'

He flung the cards on the table.

KABOOM!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years ago- Washington D.C

'Mr. President, it's good to finally meet you' the geeky scientist shook his hand.

President Creed gave his patented presidential smile. 'I hear you have been making some interesting advancements in weaponry.'

'Oh of course, we are astonished by what we can do in robotics.'

Together they walked down the sterile hallway, the president's advisors following them a couple of feet behind.

'And…' the president patiently prompted him.

The scientist realized his faux pa, 'Oh I apologize, of course, let me show you.'

The scientist stopped in front of giant white doors. The president looked at him questioningly, 'Big doors.'

The scientist shrugged, chuckling, 'well…we have big toys.'

Sliding his security card in a side computer, the doors in front of him clicked three times before opening slowly.

'Welcome' a recorded feminine voice came through the speakers.

'One of the scientist's wife provided that.' the scientist said, before leaning over, 'she is just as HOT as she sounds.' Chuckling at his own joke he continued down the long corridor while the president simply followed him.

The scientist led him to a large metal wall; the president noted how the scientist looked like a kid on Christmas morning, 'I think you'll be really excited to see what we've done. It's quite frankly a beautiful thing to see.'

The scientist pressed a button Creed didn't even see, before the metal wall slid sideways, displaying large thick glass from ceiling to floor.

The scientist pointed to the glass, 'a foot thick glass, they don't even use this for the space shuttles. But we should be safe behind this.'

The president frowned, 'safe?'

The scientist just smiled as if he didn't hear that. The president turned to the large metal arena at least two football fields large. 'I don't see anything' the president muttered.

The scientist was now a bit nervous, this was the president after all, and everything depended on this demonstration. Unable to stop his fidgeting, he tried to ignore the delay 'just wait sir, they're there.'

Suddenly flickering lights lit up the scientist and president. As the object came closer, the president's eyes widened as he slowly looked up, 'My God.'

The scientist grinned, 'Cool huh?'

The president turned to the scientist, amazement in his voice 'what can it do?'

'Ah, see that's where it gets really fun, we've equipped it with sensors, weaponry from long range missiles to simple machine guns. It has night and day vision as well as infrared, and what's the most fascinating thing about it, it can scan and detect the mutant gene.'

The president turned to the scientist, 'what do you call these things.'

The scientist stared at the robot with awe, clearing his throat, 'Sentinels sir. We call them sentinels'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years ago

On top of Frost Industries

Storm spoke gently, 'Rogue.'

Rogue trembled, terrified at what was happening, her hand, barely shaking with all the weight.

'Don't do this'

Rogue shook her head, 'I have to Storm'

'No you don't'

'I'm sorry.' Rogue whispered.

'NO!' Storm shouted.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alkali Lake-

'Daddyeeeeeeeeeee'

Frank tried to continue the conversation with his boss, but the girl continued tugging on his hand.

'Honey, I'm trying to talk on the phone' he said, his had covering the phone.

'But-' she pleaded.

'Go' he pointed to the water. Turning back to the phone, he frowned. Pulling the phone away, he saw the signal going in and out. 'Hey, you still there….hello? can you hear me?'

The girl jumped from one foot to another, 'but I don't want to go in the water'

Frank took her shoulder and turned her around, 'You wanted to go swimming, go swim..'

He turned back to his phone, 'So I talked to Jim yesterday and he says that the plans are ago.'

'Daddyeeeee, the fishes.' Frank sighed in frustrated, 'Look I'm sorry, can I call you back in a few minutes. Thanks. Bye.'

His little girl kept tugging on his hand, 'Daddyeee!'

Frank shut his phone off, turning to his girl. This was supposed to be their little weekend together. Just him and his kids, Frank looked around. 'Sarah, where's Ben?'

Sarah stopped tugging. Turning she lifted her hand slowly, 'Over there' she whispered.

Frank's head snapped up, looking around the lake's edge, his son stood at the edge of the water dressed in trunks. His pale young body shivering in the sun.

'Ben?' Frank walked slowly, 'Ben?'

Slowly realizing not everything was right, he ran, 'BEN!'

Grabbing his son, he turned him around; Ben looked up at him, his eyes flashing bright red. 'They're all dead' Ben whispered.

Frank stared at Ben, before standing up and looking at the lake.

Dead fishes littered the surface, so dense it created a thick layer as far as the horizon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'SCOTT!!!!!!'

It was hot and sticky, it burned everything in its path…it was burning him, tearing him apart from the inside.

He tried to reach his hand out, but the raging inferno singed it.

'SCOTT, HELP ME'

'JEAN' he yelled.

She held her hands out as she was consumed by fire, her skin burning, turning black, before peeling away revealing bones and muscles. A high pitch scream reverberated through his head.

'AHHHHHHHH'

Scott jerked awake, sweat dripping down his forehead and chest. He could still smell and taste the acrid stench of burnt skin with each breath.

He tossed the bedcovers back, running into the bathroom, and retched into the sink.

* * *

In the near future: 

Upstate New York

'Do you understand English you little wretch?' The woman said through clenched teeth into her phone as she stood on the curb in front of her apartment building. Her harsh words were not the only things drawing attention today. Dressed in a tailored white suit that hugged her in all the right places, with white heels and a deep V in her jacket, she displayed her body just short of trashy and in the depths of classy.

People scurried around her, trying to ignore the glares she sent them if she caught their eye. Sighing in relief at the sight of her car, she could not help but give a small smile that at least one thing was working out today.

A white limousine rolled up in front of her, the driver running around and opening the door for her. She didn't bother to glance at the driver as she slid in, continuing to berate the poor girl on the other end. Shutting the door, the driver smirked under the cap as she slid into the driver's seat.

Her nails tapped on the leather armrest in impatience as the driver made another right turn.

'I don't care what pathetic excuses you come up with. Someone better damn well tell me why my accounts have been frozen.' She snapped. The manager now tried to explain what was happening.

She closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair. 'What investigation? No!...don't you dare…put me on hold…you parasite…ARGH!' She screamed again, as the stupid song came on yet again.

Another few more minutes of nails tapping, deep breaths, and snarky comments before someone else was on the phone with her, 'Put me on hold one more time and I will personally come down there and stuff this phone down your throat. It's quite simple, and I will speak in slow English just for you, I…want…my…accounts…unfrozen, got it...Good…DO IT.' She slammed the phone shut, before tossing it across the seats.

She felt the sudden urge to scream out her frustrations; instead she took several deep breaths while straightening her jacket a little. She was in desperate need of a cigarette, groaning at her stupid decision to quit yet again. Damn nicotine patches weren't working. Rubbing her temples with her well manicured fingers, her head was pounding.

Glancing out the window, it took a few seconds for her to realize this wasn't the way to her office building.

Growling, she punched the intercom, 'apparently I am the only one who is astonished the world turns while idiots still procreate' she muttered, knowing full well the driver could hear her. Speaking into the intercom sweetly, 'You're going the wrong way sweetie. Do you mind actually getting me to my office sometime today? Unlike you, I actually have money to play with.' She shut the intercom off.

After another turn, the limousine rolled to a stop. She stared out the window, finding herself in the middle of nature, more specifically a small park found on the outskirts of the city. She tried to suppress the shudders.

Now enraged by the driver, she stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut, ready to cut the driver down. 'I don't pay you to-'

'Hello Emma'

Emma Frost spun around to see Charles Xavier wheel up next to her. The driver stepped out as well and stood behind Xavier.

The hat kept the driver's face in shadows, but Emma could at least tell it was a woman, even if the low cut neckline didn't tip her off. The driver stood behind Xavier in a tailored black suit, green blouse, and black gloves at 5'6' maybe. Her legs were slightly apart, as if she was ready to fight at any sign of danger.

Deeming the person unimportant, Emma tossed back her hair, and brushed off an imaginary piece of lint from her white tailored jacket. She turned to Xavier, 'Charles? Kidnapping? Really? Doesn't that seem a tad beneath even you?'

Xavier smiled, always finding Ms. Frost entertaining. 'I apologize, Emma, for this particular tactic. I did not trust the meeting would be private should I have contacted you any other way.'

Emma folded her arms, slightly annoyed at this surprise 'well, whatever you have to say must be important considering all this trouble. I'm breathless with anticipation.'

Xavier wheeled a little closer, leaving the driver behind him. 'I want you to teach at my school'

Emma stared at him for a moment, saying slowly 'I'm sorry, you dragged me out here in the middle of no where to ask if I can join your little school.'

Xavier tried to hide his chuckle, 'I am offering you a position at my school to teach young mutants how to control their powers. You would be a considerable asset to the school.'

Emma raised an eyebrow, 'You wouldn't have frozen my accounts? I would have thought that would have fallen under unethical, but then again you did kidnap me today '

Emma caught the surprised look between the driver and Xavier.

Xavier frowned, 'we did nothing of the sort. We simply brought you out here to talk, nothing more, nothing less. We are in need of faculty at this moment, and despite our…less then ideal parting of ways. I believe you would do an excellent job with our students.'

Emma smirked, 'Our less then ideal parting of ways? Surely you have a better word then that, animosity? Hatred? Loathing?' she prodded a little deeper.

Xavier clasped his hand in his lap, saying firmly, 'We would like for you to join us.'

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she asked 'So who's your little pet?'

* * *

As the limousine rolled away, the driver quipped, 'that went well', before looking down at the Professor. Xavier just smiled. 

'Do you think this is a good idea?' she asked as they made their way to a car a few feet away. 'She agreed rather quickly and you said she would be the hardest to convince, but the best we could get.'

Xavier frowned, 'yes, I know.'

She frowned in confusion, wondering what that meant, but as always Xavier kept his thoughts to himself.

Xavier clasped hands in his lap as he settled in for the long drive home.

She slid into the driver's seat, still curious 'What is she going to teach?'

'I'm hoping she will teach you Rogue'

She pulled her hat off. Red and white hair fell just above her shoulders.

* * *

Let me know what you think, comments, criticisms, and suggestions are more then welcomed. 


	2. Drives me into Madness

Enjoy!

* * *

_It was a beautiful day. It shouldn't have been._

_She was supposed to cry, she couldn't._

_Rogue remembered the memorial. There was no body to bury. There was no body to look upon and stare at and to mourn, to know there was a final end._

_There was just the assumption she had died, the assumption that her death meant something._

_She went out and brought her black silk dress. A shin length, sleeveless, deep V-neck should have made her one of them, one of the mourners, but instead she felt more alone then ever.  
_

_And then she covered it all up, every inch of her skin. A thin barricade to keep herself from touching anyone, she couldn't have their memories, their sorrow in her. Not now, not ever._

_She looked around her, she had trouble breathing, a weight on her chest she couldn't push off, a lump in her throat that was hard to swallow._

_What tore her apart was she couldn't do this, she couldn't feel it. Bobby talked about the good times, Scott was cold, and Xavier tried to be comforting to everyone. Storm made her peace, and Logan didn't._

_She stood apart from them._

'_She was so beautiful' they whispered in one corner. 'She so loved this school and the students' in another. _

_Rogue turned this way and that way trying to escape them, only to see Logan standing on the porch smoking a cigar through the glass doors._

_Logan felt eyes on his back, but when he turned around, there was nothing but the faint trace of vanilla._

_Rogue closed the door behind her. Her back against the door for a second trying to grasp for a safety bar that didn't exist._

_Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the stark white bathroom, tearing off the scarf, boots, and gloves as she went._

_Throwing them into the trash can, where they lay forgotten until Kitty sees them much later._

_Rogue pushed back the curtain and stepped into the bathtub, her lovely black dress and all, and sat down, laying her head against the rim of the claw bath._

_Pulling the curtain close, she took another deep breath. She should be crying, she should try to be strong, she should be anything but this…apathetic. _

_Her hand inched up, long fingers wrapped around the nozzle, and with a twist of her wrist, a cold downpour soaked her._

_The water was the only thing she couldn't hurt and what couldn't hurt her. The drops ran down her cheeks and neck, unable to do anything but make her look like she was crying, maybe she could fake it now. _

_God, how messed up is she. Jean was their favorite, Scott's love, Xavier's favorite, Storm's best friend, Bobby and Kitty's mentor…and Logan's love…no…mate…was that a better way of putting it?_

_Closing her eyes, she brought trembling fingers to her mouth. The other hand twisting it's fingers into the wet heavy silk. _

_Swoosh!_

_She looked up startled, realizing how weird this really was._

_Logan stared down at her, confused, and maybe a little lost. 'Rogue?'_

_Reaching down, he turned the nozzle off, knowing to stay away from her skin. She looked down and crooked a smile, 'This is a bit odd isn't it?' looking up at him through her wet hair._

_Silence._

_Rogue fought the urge to apologize. Sorry? Sorry that she died instead of her, sorry that he only got one kiss from her, instead of a lifetime. What could she really be sorry for?_

'_Not happenin' Kid'_

_He grabbed her and pulled her up, forcing her to stand there shivering. Her wet black dress clung to every curve, her wet hair curling over her breasts. She knew he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have to be here._

_But as he grabbed her by her small waist and helped her climb over the edge of the tub, she was glad he was here._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ethics, the defining principle that applies to humans and mutants alike, it consists of, but not limited to what is ethics, what determines it, and how does it apply to the real world.'

Storm leaned against the desk, arms folded as she looked upon her students. All of them studiously wrote down everything she said, at least she hoped so. Early morning rays brightened the classroom as she lectured to her first set of students of the day.

'It is not cut and dry, it is not easily defined, and often it is not to determine what is right or wrong, but what the best choice one can make is. Where our ethics, faith, moral compass play in our roles as humans…mutants? At what point do we decide one thing over another, and where or when would that choice differ. For example, do you still apply a system's principles to a robber or a robber who acts like the veritable Robin Hood? '

BRRRRRRNNNGG

Storm looked up at the clock, not realizing she lost track of time so easily. Sighing, she quickly called before they left, 'alright, your assignment, 2 page essay on what would be considered a standard structure in ethical behavior in today's culture. And bonus points, if you can argue both sides of each premise you make.'

The students grumbled as they packed up their stuff. Storm smiled as she moved behind her desk, waiting as the students lay today's homework on the desk.

_CRASH_

Storm appeared in the doorway, excitement in the students rising as they all poured into the hallways.

BOOM!

Storm walked through the hall, pushing students aside as she tried to make it to the big group of students standing in a circle outside Rogue's classroom.

Bobby held back some of the younger students as the mansion shook yet again. Making her way through the crowds, Storm found herself standing in front of what used to be the fourth wall of one of the classrooms.

Behind her, two boys stared in amazement; Storm furrowed her brow trying to remember their names, but nothing came to her.

'So, like the teachers fight in the hallways?'

'Yeah'

Silence

'This school is so cool!!'

'Get back' Storm snapped, before she whipped her head back to the scene.

Glass crunched under her heels as she stepped through the giant size hole in the wall and found herself standing on the front lawns of Xavier's institute for Gifted Students.

BOOM!

'Let's see how fast that healing really works?' Scott shouted, aiming another one at his chest.

Scott sent blasts over and over again, but nothing deterred his opponent.

'Heh, you hit me, I heal, I slice you, you won't' Logan snarled.

Rogue already stood on the edge, her arms folded as she watched them try to beat the crap out of each other. It was a nice day out, perfectly sunny for something like this.

Storm stepped up beside her, 'What was it this time?'

'Take a guess'

'You are not going to stop them?'

'Let them kill each other.' Rogue said bitterly, still keeping her eyes on the two. Storm glanced sideways, trying to figure out what Rogue was thinking, but Storm couldn't discern anything.

This wasn't the first fight, nor would it be the last, and Rogue seemed even more bothered then usual by this particular one. The little tap of her middle finger caught Storm's attention- BOOM!

_First they had to deal with these two_.

'What slim? Scared I'll show you what a real leader is?'

'C'mon Logan, make this harder for me!!!!'

Snkt! Logan growled, launching himself at Scott.

Logan suddenly froze in mid-air.

His claws mere centimeters from Scott's throat.

'_My office! Now!_' rang through everyone's head.

Logan dropped to the ground with a loud _THUD_, while Scott stumbled back.

Silence fell over the grounds.

The two shook their heads, trying to collect themselves. Scott staggered a bit, giving Rogue a passing glance before stomping off.

Storm ushered the students back into the school, while Rogue continued watching Logan.

Logan began brushing off clumps of grass, grunting as another shirt was ruined. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up…and froze.

Rogue was the only one left on the lawn.

Logan walked up to her, the burns on his face, stomach, and leg healing rapidly. He paused for a second; he wouldn't look her in the eye.

Rogue glared up at him. 'Satisfied?'

'Leave it kid.' he snarled, before brushing past her.

Rogue paused for a second, debating whether she followed him or not. A second later she turned and followed Logan through the massive hole and down the hallway.

Oh she knew this might not go well, sliding past Logan and in front of him, she stopped him in the middle of the hall. Her mouth twisted into disgust.

'Hey! What is _wrong _with you?' she looked up at him, her eyes lit with fury.

He tried to walk past her again, but she put her gloved hand on his chest. 'No, you don't get out of this so easily. You do this every time you come back! You want to fight, fight me!'

'I'm not going to fight with you' He gruffly said, that patronizing look in his eyes pissed her off even more.

'Why not me? Or is this just a Scott thing?' Rogue clenched her hand against his shirt, trying to get him to look at her, 'You can't keep doing this Logan.'

'Move it kid, this doesn't concern you. I have enough from Chuck and Storm.' He could force her to let go of his shirt, but he reigned in his temper. Glancing down at her hand on his chest, he raised an eyebrow at her.

She kept at him, 'no, not nearly enough from those two, especially when it's my classroom you demolished! You've been gone for five months Logan, and the second you come back, you start a fight with Scott.' she looked up at him, searching his face, his eyes, anything to give her a clue.

He swiped her hand away, 'I'm not your concern, never was.' But as he moved, so did she.

He growled low in his chest, irritated by her tenacity. He grabbed her shoulders and set her aside and continued on his way. In front of the elevator, he punched the elevator door, and simply stared at it.

Rogue on the other hand didn't care that his back was to her, 'What was it this time Logan? He looked at you the wrong way, he breathed funny? Or is it because he's moving on and you don't like it.'

Logan's spine stiffened, turning, he glared at her, 'I don't need, and I sure as hell don't want, your opinion. You want mine, kid? Get the hell away from me.' His eyes snapping with fury.

Rogue felt her heart squeeze a little, the bottom of her stomach drop, and god help her, her eyes were prickling with tears. Looking down for a second, swallowing, she pursed her lips before looking up at him, her next words even chilling him.

'I'm glad you're well Logan, but I hope to God you go away soon.'

Turning and walking away, her boots clicked on the wood floors. Logan stared at her back; a horrifying realization at what had just happened hit him. Rubbing his face all he could mutter was, 'Jesus'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thud!

Scott flinched as he saw the med kit clatter onto the kitchen table. Knowing he wasn't going to like it, he looked up and to see Kitty standing over him.

He moved his bottle of beer a little away from her.

Kitty looked at the beer for a second, 'I thought we didn't have alcohol in the school.'

Scott smirked, wincing as it pulled at his wound, 'We don't, but Logan does.' Kitty shook her head at the triumphant smile playing on Scott's face. Figures he would consider it a point for him when he steals from Logan. Wait until Logan finds out.

'They sent you.' he muttered.

Kitty said nothing as she seated herself on the barstool. Grabbing the kit and opening it, she refused to look at him.

Scott continued, 'You know you don't have to do that. I'm fine.'

Kitty suddenly turned and stared at him, 'really? You sure? Let me show you the _giant_ hole in the classroom and the gaping wound on your cheek before you make such a statement.'

Scott winced.

Kitty tore the plastic sleeve off the q-tip and dipped it into the antiseptic bottle. Grabbing his jaw, she forced him to face forward toward the gardens in the back.

'Kitty…'

'That was a pretty stupid thing you two did.' she interrupted.

She gently rolled the q-tip over his cut, hearing him hiss. Their resident doctor was occupied at the moment in Washington and Rogue and Storm was more then pissed off. Thus, she was stuck with this unfortunate task.

Scott turned towards her, and she could almost tell he was glaring at her from behind his glasses. But she simply grabbed his chin and forced him to look forward again. 'The professor said enough' he muttered.

Kitty simply pressed her lips closed and tried to find the gauze.

Scott refused to say anything, only flinching as she had to pick out small bits of dirt.

'I'm just curious what this one was about, I have a bet riding on you two' she was curious.

But still Scott stayed quiet. Kitty paused, staring at him. 'Scott?'

Scott looked forward again, 'Jean.'

Two years and she still haunted them.

Kitty gripped the q-tip harder, 'oh', knowing Scott was clenching and unclenching his jaw. Kitty had only heard the last few lines of Rogue's and Logan's conversation outside the elevator, but she knew it didn't go well, especially as Rogue had locked herself in her room afterwards.

Kitty felt sorry for Scott, considering how much he had been through. And then to have Logan show up every few months to taunt him about it, it didn't look like Scott would ever find peace. A small part of her kind of even hoped that Logan would actually stay away, not only for Scott…but maybe for Rogue as well.

It was actually a pretty good secret around the mansion that Rogue's little crush had turned into something a bit bigger for the rough hero. Well it was a good enough secret considering the man himself seemed utterly ignorant of the fact, or if he knew it…and Kitty felt even her own heart clenching at this…then he didn't feel the same way for her.

Looking down she found a few butterfly band-aids. 'Sooo…what did the professor have to say anyway?' Kitty asked.

Kitty could now see his eyes rolling at her; she was getting good at reading him.

Scott muttered, 'Professor doesn't scare me as much as Emma does.'

Kitty nodded, 'tru dat'

* * *

Xavier watched as the two men left his office. Both refusing to even look at each other. 

'Well…I have to say, the fun never stops here.' A feminine voice rang out in the office.

Xavier glanced across his desk at Emma standing at the window.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she muttered, 'stupid men gave me a sodding migraine'

Xavier lifted a shaking hand to his temple, 'I'm not really sure what to do with those two.'

Emma sneered, 'I suggest leaving them in the jungle and let them eat bugs.'

Xavier almost chuckled, 'I'm sensing you don't agree with my decision.'

Emma laughed at that, 'And they say you're the most powerful telepath. It's not your decision to let them off so easily. It's your trust in them. Look at them. Two grown men couldn't keep it in their pants, literally or figuratively. Scott I get, but Logan…he's the wild card. The one I'm not sure should be here in the first place.'

Xavier backed away from his desk and moved to sit next to her at the window, 'Logan may be…wild as you put it. But he is loyal to a fault. He has protected these students more times then I could count. I have never questioned him, nor should you.'

Emma toyed with the curtains, staring at the group of students playing football. 'And what about Rogue? She refuses to do anything. You asked me to work with her, but…I can't really do anything when she believes she deserves it.'

Xavier steepled his hands, 'yes I know, I'm unsure how to convince her otherwise.'

Emma shrugged, 'Good luck with that one.'

Xavier stayed quiet, and Emma almost wanted to slap him. Force him to admit something other then well thought out answers. Fighting the voice in the back of her voice, she turned to Xavier, 'Your faith in these people always amazes me. I hope it's not misplaced.'

With that she walked out of the room, her footsteps fading.

Xavier slumped a little more in his wheelchair wondering if he too forgot what the whole point was.

* * *

She couldn't help but giggle. He worked too hard, tried to hard. She wanted to see him smile.

She touched his brow, 'It's okay Scott'

He frowned, 'I'm worried.'

She smirked up at him, 'what a shock' her hands grabbed his glasses.

'I need to see your eyes' she whispered.

JEAN!

Scott blasted the ceiling above him.

* * *

Emma threw her head back, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' 

Rogue gripped Emma's shoulder, unable to do anything.

* * *

Xavier brought shaking hands to his temple, 'JEEEAAANNN' gritting his teeth in pain.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, if you've read my previous fics, I have a tendency to make Rogue a bit different then her movie, I'm sorry, I can't write her as eighteen, she shouldn't be in this one. I'm debating on the secondary storyline. As much as I like Magneto, I feel the first two movies were sufficient in covering him, and honestly he's a villain, we get it already. the cure is hmmm...still thinking about it as well. in the movie it was a bit clunky, so i might have to tweak it, but we'll see...I really should have thought this through. Damn! 

there are some lines from astonishing X-men, 'this school is so cool' is one of them, umm I think that's the only one, no wait a scott line somewhere in here too...oh and I watched catch and release, so you'll recognize the scene. Damn thing wouldn't leave my head. so I apologize for that as well.

I've read the comics, but don't worry, what you need to know I will describe, which means I'll most likely change the origins from the comics anyway. I hope to make Storm and Jean more interesting. I know in the movie Storm was supposed to have a big part, I still feel they gipped her on characterization. I'm hoping for Jean to be more powerful, more then simply standing there. kitty and bobby will be pure comic relief, oddly enough I couldn't find any in X3...So yeah...those are my goals, let's see if I do them justice. I think that's it for now. And again thank you for the reviews, I know the first chapter didn't really give you guys an idea of where I'm going, so maybe this will...I hate to ask this, but could Karlo Marx tell me what you meant by inventive, I have no problem with improving criticisms, god knows I need it, but I think i just need more specifics. To all readers, I'm a bit petrified all of your expectations are raised, and I don't want to dissapoint you guys, I have to warn you I don't do romance as the main focus, I just feel cheesy writing it, so if i usually focus on plot and action. Sorry! I'll try with Romy and Rogan, but I'm aweful at it, so please bear with me.

please Review, they are like food for creativity. (haha)


	3. The Sharp Hint of New Tears

Enjoy!

* * *

Looking around the corner, he grinned. Two guards, maybe three. Easy stuff. 

Crouching, he waited, watching their moves carefully. He needed to know what they had and he didn't like surprises.

Finally seeing the handprint and the card they used, he looked at his watch. 'Perfect'

The kind of spades glowed in the night.

* * *

_She splashed water on her face again. Unable to stop from the shivering at the cold water, she reached out a trembling hand to turn the water off, cringing as it squeaked. _

_Dressed in a white tank top and pjs, her hair tied up in a ponytail, she stood in her bathroom in the early morning. This might be the most private moment she could find, no gloves, no long sleeve shirts, and no ridiculous scarves. Any chance she could get, in privacy of her room or bathroom she tried to shed them, be as normal as possible._

_She turned left, and then right staring at herself. The water slowly slid down her clean, pale skin. Leaning forward, she placed her palms on the cool porcelain sink. Looking closely, she determined she was passably good looking. Maybe not Jean or Emma good looking, but then they were freaks of nature. The voices in her head started laughing._

_After joining the X-men she had lost all her baby fat, her cheekbones were more prominent, her lips a little bigger. She admits she has nice eyes, almost gold colored. She liked how she looked, yet she didn't want to look too hard, she might see something. She might see her mutation crawling under her skin._

_Sighing, she turned to the side; sadly nose was still the same. She hated to admit it, but if there was one thing she could do, a nose job wasn't so beneath her. But…ha…she could just imagine how others would react to that, she, the girl who can't touch, concerned about her nose. _

_Wouldn't the first thing she want done is control of her skin…_

_Pulling out the hair band, her brown and white hair fell like brown messy lump. _

_Her eyes followed her hair in the mirror. It made her younger then her twenty one and damn it she was done looking so pathetic._

_Picking up the metal scissors on her sink, she grabbed her hair._

* * *

_Keeping her head down, she refused to look in the mirror just yet. Oh my god…oh my god…what have you done…she whispered softly hunched over. She felt strangely lightheaded, her heart pounding over something as simple as cutting her hair._

_Glancing up in the mirror, 'AHHH', she gasped turning and falling against the sink._

_Logan leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, fury written in his eyes and across the planes of his face._

'_What do you think you're doing?' He growled, not moving an inch, she saw him clench his jaw and gulped._

_She refused to explain. So help her if she sees pity in his eyes or some kind of patronizing father look, she'll stab him with the scissors in her hand. He may heal, but it would still hurt._

'_Wanted to say bye kid'_

_Rogue looked up confused, he was leaving…since when._

'_You're hair is short' he looking at her hair strangely, pausing, 'I like it'._

_Rogue couldn't help but smile, suddenly feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. But swiftly what he said first hit her. Leaning to the right, she saw his bag at the foot of her bed. _

'_You're leaving.' She stated, before straightening up._

'_You're leaving' she repeated. 'You're leaving…because of her…' she looked up for confirmation._

'_Rogue.'_

_Suddenly she pushed him, hard. He stumbled back in surprise. 'What the hell?' he looked shocked. BANG! the bathroom door slammed in his face, his grunt of pain indicating at least a stubbed toe. And Rogue was left staring at the brown surface of her door._

_Good._

'_Why?' she demanded through the door._

'_I can't.'_

'_YES, you can!' she demanded, 'Explain to me why?'_

_She stood there breathing hard, her fists clenching. She almost took pleasure in seeing him wince at that, and every deep amount of hatred she had for these people bubbled up and she couldn't stop it._

'_You ass!' she gritted her teeth. 'She's been dead for a year. She's met her maker, she's made peace with her God.' she sneered. 'How many more euphemisms would you like? She died, she isn't coming back, and she didn't choose you.'_

'_OPEN THIS DOOR ROGUE!'_

_Her hands quickly covered her mouth, reality dawning on her and guilt at saying those words. Fear curled in her stomach, she really didn't want him to go away. Drawing her hands away, 'I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that.' she apologized quietly._

_Silence._

_She knew he heard her, his hearing could detect the dripping water from the faucet, and she almost feared she had gone too far this time. She just waited for him to walk away._

'_Open this door!!!' He still banged against the door._

_Relief was short lived, as she was still pissed at him. Rogue fell back against the door and folded her arms, 'No!' suddenly feeling very petulant. 'Go Away!'_

_Well why not. If he was going to act like an ass, then there was no one to criticize her for acting like a child. And well, she was loath to admit it, but she liked it a little. Who else could do this to the Wolverine? And still live._

_Bang Bang_

_She gulped; all right maybe living was stretching it a bit. She slid down the door, folding her legs under her, and wrapping her arms around them._

'_I'm coming back, kid' He growled through the door. 'And next time you ain't hiding behind a door.' And that was the end of their fight. _

_Their fights were funny…odd, but funny, and she realized he had to love her. Even as a kid sister or something. (Her lips curled in disgust at that thought). But either way, she just talked about Jean, and he didn't gut her, that had to be love in her book._

_Rogue rolled her eyes in disgust, before banging her head against the door hard. _

'_Well…that was brief' she muttered to herself, oh she knew he was still out there waiting._

_She couldn't help the sarcasm, 'like all the men in my life…wait…what men?' Throwing words over her shoulder at him, 'Then again there's you…BUT YOU NEED THERAPY!'_

_She smiled when she heard him chuckling on the other side of the door. 'Bye Kid, I'll see you in a month'_

_She put her chin on her kneecaps, 'yeah…bring me something.' Hearing his footsteps fade, she knew they were still good._

* * *

Bobby whistled, 'Damn' running a hand through his hair while still looking up, 'sometimes Scott, I realize why you're the team leader.' 

Bobby and Scott stood in their pjs looking up at the new skylight in Scott's room.

'Soooo…you were dreaming of Jean when you did this?'

'It was a freak accident.' Scott muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

'Of course it was…something wrong with the glasses' Bobby said cheerfully. '…or your head.' He muttered, swearing he saw a bird flying overhead.

Scott turned and glared at him.

Turning he looked up again, 'how are the professor and Emma?'

'Hank said they should be fine. Xavier is in his office with Storm; Emma is still in the infirmary.'

'I should go see how Emma is doing. The professor will probably call me later, he has enough on his plate. Especially since he's preparing for another hearing with the senate.'

Scott walked out the door, Bobby paused for a moment before running and catching up with him, 'You know… I always wondered why we have Xavier as our front man. I mean…if it's ever found out he's a telepath, wouldn't there be an inherent flaw in that plan. He's a telepath, even if they trust him, and he says he's not using his powers, they don't know if he's making them trust him.'

Scott looked at him in confusion, 'is this what lack of sleep does to you?'

Bobby mumbled, 'just thinking'

'Don't hurt yourself.'

* * *

Storm brought the cup of tea over to Xavier, 'How are you feeling professor?' 

Xavier softly smiled, and with trembling hands took the cup. 'As best as one can be.'

He sat in his wheelchair staring out of the bay windows. He loved this spot, it allowed him to watch his students play and laugh, be normal. No inhibitions no fears, instead they worry whether anyone noticed the pimple on the nose or if the girl they liked would say no.

Even he understood these things; he was a young man once after all. But despite the normal that surrounded them, yesterday's…scare…frightened him. What he saw…words could not describe it. Storm walked over and sat next to him.

'What happened?' Storm asked quietly.

Xavier sighed, taking a small sip before setting the cup down unsteadily on the saucer.

'Just old memories.' He said softly in his deep brogue.

Storm pursed her lips, knowing he was lying, but she couldn't tell what or why.

'All seven telepaths in the school ended up in the infirmary yesterday. Scott punctured a hole in the ceiling. I know when the winds change professor, I can feel them now.'

Xavier set the cup on a side table before bringing his hands to his head, rubbing his forehead, he sighed.

'I have more important things of concern right now then nightmares, I promise it is nothing.' Trying to reassure her before continuing, 'I was on the phone with a good friend of mine. The news, to say the least, is not good.' He hesitatingly said. Despite the uneasy peace and it was still considered a peace in Washington, peace earned by the death of a good friend and mentor to everyone here, that feeling of unease wouldn't leave him.

And he was a coward to fear the future.

Storm waited patiently, knowing the professor needed the time to form his words. Among all of them, the professor was one who understood rash words at the wrong time could lead to devastating effects. It was a lesson she and others at the school were learning quickly.

Xavier finally turned to Storm, 'I've been keeping track of mutant movements. It's chaotic to say the least. They've been quite busy in recent weeks and it worries me.'

He gestured to his desk, 'I can't make heads or tails of why mutants are suddenly moving all over America. I fear things are going to get far worse before they get better Storm.' On the desk lay a manila folder.

Storm sent a puzzling glance at him before standing up and walking over to the folder. Opening it, she saw dozens of photos of what looked like meetings. Flipping through more papers, she looked up. 'Who are these people?'

Xavier looked up 'that's what I want you to find out; Furthermore my friend has informed me military has been building something rather quickly and speedily. I have it on good word that it is a defensive measure against mutants.'

'What do you think it is?'

'As far as I know…' He looked at her. 'I can't imagine what it would be.'

Silence, only the flip of papers filled the thick air around them. Xavier waited patiently going over the words in his head.

Wheeling back from the window he turned and rested his hands in his lap. 'Storm…', rubbing his finger across his upper lip he sighed, 'I trust if anything should happen. You and Scott will do what is best for yourselves and the students, even if that means closing down the school.'

Storm looked up, startled by such a deter in the conversation, 'Professor, this school is my home, Scott and I could never think of anywhere else we would be or anything else we could do. You need not worry about something like that.'

Xavier covered his right trembling hand with his left while looking down, chuckling, 'of course, old man's ramblings.

Storm shut the file closed, sending him a puzzling look, before she walked across the room to the door, 'I will tell the team about this.'

As Storm put her hand on the doorknob, Xavier turned to her, 'A team is what we need right now. I understand personal differences, but I am hoping they can be put aside for a better cause.'

Storm turned to the professor, 'Logan and Scott will be fine Professor'

Xavier slowly smiled, that glint in his eyes, 'I am not only talking about Logan and Scott Storm.'

Storm turned the knob, giving him a small smile before walking out and shutting the door.

Xavier was left alone; his eyes and mind wandered to a picture of his first students, in particular the smiling redhead. 'I am so sorry Jean' he whispered. She stood there smiling in her first X-men suit.

* * *

'Well…that was interesting' Emma moaned as she started putting her clothes back on, wincing at the massive migraine and sore muscles. 'thank God I fell on the carpet.' 

Turning to the only other person in the infirmary at the moment, she smiled, 'if you're going to keep watching, the least you could do is fetch me some decent food around here.'

Scott sighed as he grimaced, guilt rolling off of him. 'God Emma, I could have hurt any of you.'

Emma fought the urge to do something as juvenile as rolling her eyes. 'Scott sweetie, if you feel so guilty, a girl always likes flowers and chocolate. I prefer diamonds, but I'm not picky.'

'Emma-'

'Let me say one very obvious thing.' Emma stood up straightening her white jacket. Posing her body in the right light, she looked absolutely beautiful. White pants, white boots, and a white jacket over a white low V-cut shirt to accentuate all her best assets, she looked like a white queen. A very cold white queen indeed.

'Jean Grey's dead.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the white wall. Her back straight, her hands in her lap, she looked like a little girl again. And she felt it.

She had taken Emma down to the infirmary, and when the others were brought in, she ran. She ran back into her room and closed the door, trying to block out the voices beyond the door. She threw a tantrum, at twenty-three; she threw a tantrum worthy of a six year old. And now she felt horrible. Groaning, her hands covered her face.

Jean Grey.

Emma and her were in another arguement, and when she heard Emma screaming, for one horrible second she thought she was hurting Emma. She heard the teachers and students outside the door, whisperings snuck under her door and wrapped around her. How she hated whispers.

She placed her palms on either side of her, hunching over slightly. The door opened without an invitation. Bringing her head up, she knew who it was.

'You okay?' He asked.

Rogue stared at the wall, her back to the guest, feeling so angry, her fingers curled around her bedspread.

'Are you?' she dryly asked.

Rogue's head came up, but she didn't turn around. She pressed her lips together, refusing to answer him.

Logan leaned against the drawers, folding his arms in front of him, staring at her. 'Look Rogue, about yesterday-'

'If you try to apologize to me, I will claw your eyes out' she growled.

Slowly she turned to look up at him, her hair covered half her face, but it didn't disguise the dark circles under her eyes or the paleness that was unnatural.

'Rogue…'

Rogue curled her lips in disgust, 'Go away'

'Since when did you become a brat?' he growled, unfolding his arms he came to stand in front of her. Towering over her like an older brother or father, and she had enough those, she didn't need him to act like one as well.

'Whether you like it or not Kid, I'm going to be here for awhile, get used to it.'

Rogue clamped her mouth shut.

His eyes went automatically to her hands which were uncovered. His eyes roaming the room, he found the gloves on the floor half under the bed.

Rogue's eyes followed his line of sight and sarcastically smiled, 'they didn't go with my outfit.'

Logan's clenched his jaw harder, and looked up, he was angry. Whether it was at her or him he couldn't tell and he felt the sudden urge to throttle her every time she joked about her mutation.

'Chuck told me about what was happening.' He said through clenched teeth.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, 'I wasn't aware I was anything to talk about in the first place.'

Suddenly Logan grabbed her shoulders and stood her up straight. 'Your accident...'

Rogue narrowed her eyes, looking up at him through her hair, 'My _accident_?' she snarled,

'I was shot.'

* * *

'We're almost there' breathing hard, he grabbed her hand. 

'C'mon Molly, we have to hurry'

The ground shook again, lights behind them lit the path in front of them.

Molly whimpered, 'no, no, no'

He grabbed her, 'I told you, we're almost there.'

Suddenly the lights were upon them,

Both of them looked up.

'Jesus' he muttered, turning he grabbed Molly's face, 'Xavier's institute. Remember.'

Molly started crying, 'no, Chase, you can't.'

He kissed her forehead, 'it's okay.'

And with that he veered off the path and disappeared into the forest around them. She looked behind her, feeling the earth shaking once again. Turning back, she hurried away, trying to get as far away from the monster as she could.

* * *

A/N: okay so I have been debating many different things. Magneto, the cure, the couple, the sentinels. I had to think about a lot of things here, and so now my head hurts. But I have made a decision on a few things. So phew! there is a point to everything. I've decided to make it Rogan. I can see the weirdness of rogan, but I think my version of rogue is cool enough that people shouldn't be completely creeped out. Trust me, when Rogue get's too cute or acts too young, then I personally get creeped out, I simply can't writer her as an eighteen year old, I just...can't. The action shoud be coming in the next part, and don't worry Jean Grey should apper at some point. Alright, if anyone wants to imagine Rogue, the best figure would be Selene from Underworld, as far as hairstyle, figure, and face, but Rogue is far more sarcastic though, and more fun...at least I think she is. oh! and the flashbacks do have a role, they will explain what happened to Rogue. Trust me.

yay! I think that's it for now. Thank you everyone for the reviews, please don't stop. They help me a lot, and they are encouraging.

Reviews are my drug, you don't want to deprive me of my drug?...


	4. Carve Your Heart Yourself

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Rogue tucked another hair behind her._

_Pursing her lips, she stared at the boxes around her. Standing in the middle of the attic, she fought the urge to kick another box over. _

_Due to a lost bet, she was now stuck clearing out some of the old boxes._

_There was some cool stuff up here, an old mirror stood in the corner, and several old chests surrounded it. An old piano she tested in another corner._

_Tying her hair up, she crouched down. Her black boots and jeans covered in dust. She opened one of the boxes._

_Frowning, she hesitated. A bad feeling in the pit of her stomach caused her to pause._

_Pushing aside her doubts, she opened up the box, staring in astonishment._

_There lay a white dress._

_Backing away quickly, she turned the box over, trying to figure out whose name it was._

_Her eyes widened, JEAN, was scrawled in red felt tip._

_Rogue stared at the dress; this was Jean's wedding dress. The one she never wore._

_That small little imp in her was curious as to how the dress looked. What kind of dress would Jean Grey have picked out?_

_Slowly her hand reached out, fingertips brushing the cloth._

_Pausing again, she knew this was very wrong. This was Jean's dress after all._

_Curling her fingers around the dress, she tugged at it, feeling it catch on something, and for a moment she didn't breathe._

_But the dress loosened and she pulled it out of the box, staring at it, wide-eyed and open-mouthed._

_Standing up, she held the dress out, her eyes taking in the beaded heart shaped bodice, and the beautiful princess-like skirt, with gold threading shot through._

_Rogue bit her lip, staring at the dress in front of her, out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the mirror. _

_Creak_

_She turned; scared it was Scott who might see her._

_But the room was eerily empty._

_Turning back around, her fingers curled into the skirt. When she was little, she was like all those little girls, dreaming about the day that she would get married, but these days, or she should say years, those dreams disappeared quickly. Dreams shoved in the back of her mind along with her ideas of going to college, becoming an architect or engineer._

_She refused to acknowledge why she really didn't try harder for anything. Why she couldn't suppress her skin, why she instead became a freak among freaks, slowly withdrawing from them. She tried a little bit at the beginning, but it just didn't seem worth it, it didn't make sense to Bobby or herself. They didn't expect to be each others true loves, at least she held no high expectations, especially when they were barely adults, struggling with a lot more then just her skin. _

_And this was Jean's dress, her dreams, her life. And she was butting in._

_Creak_

_Rogue whirled around._

_At the sight of him, she stared at him open-mouthed._

'_What are you doing?' his words laced with cold anger._

_Logan leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded in front of him._

_Rogue swallowed, looking down searching for words in the gauzy material, her fingers tracing the designs on the dress, 'I-I'm sorry, I just…I didn't mean' swallowing again, '…you weren't supposed to be here for another two months.' She finished lamely._

_Swallowing, she looked up through her brown hair. Logan's whole body was taut with anger. He could smell Jean all over her. 'Logan-'_

'_Put the dress away' he growled, his eyes roving over her body for a second, before turning and stomping out._

_Rogue turned slowly to see her pale face in the mirror._

_She felt the pressure on her chest, wishing that if he got a little glimpse at how much she had grown up, then he might in fact want her._

_Instead, after months away, he comes back to see her playing with his dead love's wedding dress. Unable to stop herself, she clutched her chest feeling her heart literally aching, while digging the heel of her other hand into her forehead. The white dress crumpled in her fingers._

_It took her a few seconds to register the odd sensation on her hands._

_Frowning, she looked down, eyes widened in horror at the red all over her hands. The white silk dress was stained with blood, spreading along the white silk._

'_No' she moaned._

_Trying to scrub the blood off her hands with the white dress, but it wouldn't go away, she couldn't get it off._

'_NOOO'_

Rogue gasped, sitting up straight, breathing heavily.

Her hair plastered to her skin, sweat beading her forehead.

Shoving the blankets away, she swung her legs over. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed in frustration.

_Well that was interesting my dear_

_Shut up Eric_

Shifting a little bit, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, fighting the urge to talk out loud to herself. She needed to just focus her mind, ignore the voices in her head.

_You and your hope, you debase yourself with these people._

_Don't listen to him darlin'_

'Both of you; be quiet' she whispered, rubbing her temples.

The metal picture frame and watch on the nightstand started shaking.

* * *

Storm stood outside, her face turned to the skies. 

'Storm?' Kurt appeared at her left elbow, looking up to where she was looking, but he couldn't see anything.

Storm did not answer him.

Kurt touched her elbow, 'Storm? Are you okay?'

Startled Storm realized Kurt was standing right there. 'Kurt?'

Her eyes still white, she took a deep breath before her pupils appeared again.

Kurt smiled before frowning at her forehead crinkled in thought. 'Is something the matter 'Ro?'

Storm glanced up in the sky for a moment before turning to him. 'No, I don't think they are.'

Kurt tilted his head slightly, not understanding what she was saying.

Storm searched the skies, 'The winds are not normal, something…is off.'

'Because of El Niño?' Kurt winced at his bad joke, but Storm smiled at him.

'I can detect the patterns of the winds, the waters, the atmosphere itself. And yet…something is off, only recently, maybe the past few weeks.'

'Have you told the professor?'

A wary look came into Storm's eye, 'the professor has enough on his mind.' Waving a hand out there, dispelling the clouds themselves that covered the full moon, 'perhaps it is just the full moon itself.'

The moon's light lit Storm's and Kurt's face, and Kurt looked up at the sky, always amazed by her powers.

Silence settled between them for a time, until something urged Storm to talk, 'what scares you Kurt?'

Kurt looked puzzled, wondering what she meant by it, 'uh…spiders…for one.'

Storm smiled slowly, 'yes, although I believe in protecting every living being, spiders are ones that are low on my list of needing it.'

'Vat is it you fear 'Ro?' Kurt returned.

'A small dark prison at the end of this.'

* * *

-**Alkali Lake**- 

'Sir, are you seeing what I'm seeing?'

The man spoke into his earpiece, bringing his helicopter around for another look.

The man on the other end leaned closer to the computer, 'what is that?' he frowned.

Another man looking over his shoulder pointed to a map indicating heat signatures. The area slowly became redder and redder.

The man spoke into the phone, 'That's…that's not global warming sir.'

The water's below started boiling, steam rising off the glassy surface, churning, until a whirlpool emerged, the water in the center recessing until…

The man stared in astonishment, 'Jesus Christ.'

* * *

_-_**Xavier Institute**-_  
_

_Jean sat in the chair, her eyes flashing red. 'So you wanted to tame me. Cage me.'_

_Xavier slowly shook his head, clutching his armrest, 'No Jean…I wanted to protect you.'_

_Standing up, she erupted into flames._

_Her fiery hair flying around her, 'PROTECT ME!!!?????!!!!!.'_

'_I NEED NO PROTECTION!!!!!!'_

'JEAN!'

Xavier winced in pain, his trembling hands clutching his chest. His mouth in short gasps.

* * *

Kitty stood up from bending over to help a student, looking up at the ceiling. 

'Ms. Kitty?'

Kitty put a hand on the boy's student, 'Go to your rooms. All of you. NOW.'

* * *

Rogue stood at the end of the hall. 

Putting on her jacket, she brushed her hair away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed movement, looking up she saw Xavier toppling over from his wheelchair. Her boots tapping on the hard wood floors,

'Professor?' she called

No movement.

Walking faster, she called again, 'Professor?'

Nothing.

Running, she bypassed students and teacher in the hall, pushing the door aside and kneeling next to Xavier.

* * *

Storm stopped watering her plants, her eyes turning white as she felt the clouds roll over. 

'GODDESS!'

* * *

Wolverine sat there on the hill, rubbing the skin between his knuckles. The trees around him started swaying, the birds suddenly flying. 

He frowned, sniffing the air, 'JEAN?'

* * *

She stood in front of the gates, her long red hair flying around her. 

Grabbing the bars, she fell to her knees, 'Please, help me' she whispered, before dropping unconscious to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Chicago-**

'Kkkkcchhhkkkk…in news today….presidentkkkccchhh….'

Someone slammed the side of the T.V, and after the screen distorted, it shown clearer then before.

'Earlier this morning President had called for a new issue of legislation for the senate dealing with a new program in mutant registration. Mutant registration, a controversial topic for the last decade had been first introduced by Senator Kelly. Senator Kelly even called for senate hearings from scientists and politicians on both sides of the fence for this. However it was stalled by the previous president even after an attempted attack by a mutant in the white house. The question is not if this is the focus of the new president, after all this president had won on the platform for mutant registration. Whether he will be stopped by senate or house is another question. Considering both are controlled by the opposing party, many negotiations will have to be made for the president to get this even off the ground. Officials are meeting this weekend to discuss the new status of mutants, or if in fact mutants will continue under the policy of don't ask, don't tell

And in other news, El Niño may still be affecting the weather, strange occurrences in the North has rendered-'

An old man seated in the corner of the little café turned the page of his newspaper, ignoring the headline news of an entire lake completely dried up in the North.

Hearing the scrape of metal, he closed the newspaper, folding it along its crease, 'And they say media is supposed to be the watchdog of the government', he folded the newspaper one more time and threw it on the floor.

'You're late'

Across from him sat a young man, dressed in a dark brown trench coat and sunglasses hiding his eyes.

He tilted his head slightly, raising his hand to his heart, 'I be wooing a beautiful girl, she was mad I had to leave so early.'

Magneto held his hand up, the young man's glasses slipping off and floating towards Magneto. 'You do not seem like the kind of man to cower under their stares.'

The young man grinned, raising an eyebrow over his red pupils, 'it's harder to identify me no?'

Magneto raised the sunglasses in the air above his hand, and in seconds, crumpled the sunglasses into a small cube.

'I doubt you will need to work for anyone else for some time…' raising an eyebrow, 'if in fact you are the best at what you do Mr. Lebeau?'

'It be Gambit.' Gambit grinned, withdrawing a folder from his trench coat. 'And after all dis time, I still manage to impress myself.'

Gambit threw the file on the table.

Magneto opened the file, revealing schematics and logistics of various military defenses and bases.

Looking up from the file, Magneto frowned, 'Is this all of it?'

Gambit grinned, 'I'm a t'ief, not liar, dat be the assassins t'ing.'

Magneto smiled, snapping the file closed, 'Good'. Standing up, he placed the bowler hat on his head, 'you know what to do next.'

Stepping away from the table, he took two steps away, before turning, 'And Gambit, do be on time next time. I have no qualms of what you do, but lying betrays low intellect.'

Gambit stared at Magneto's back, frowning.

* * *

-**Washington D.C**- 

'Sir' the young man ran after his commander, carrying with him a manila envelope.

The Colonel paused, turning a bit, hand held out for the folder, 'what happened?'

'Alaska, sir, two are missing.'

The colonel frowned, 'missing? How the hell do our soldiers go missing?'

The young man swallowed, unsure how to answer, 'I…uh…'

The colonel looked up from the folder, one eyebrow raised, 'I didn't expect you to actually answer me.'

The man swallowed. 'right sir…uh'

The colonel sighed, handing the file back, 'get me on the phone with the president.'

The man nodded, once, twice. Realizing he was stalling, he quickly turned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, sorry if this still seems rather disjointed at the moment, don't worry, it will all come together and make sense like you wouldn't believe. it will be exciting, and I think we can hit the road running. I have the tendency to keep things back, like small puzzle pieces, so people will find out Emma and Rogue's relationship, what happened to Logan and Rogue's conversation, Storm's little thing, and Scott will be focused on a little bit more. So please don't stop reading. haha.

I should probably explain a few things, the italics are flashbacks,. I don't think there will be that many flashbacks from now on, i just wanted to establish a history for Rogue and how she and Logan kind of come to where they are now, and what happened to Rogue will be revealed, but in time. Anyway Rogue doesn't have magneto's powers, I just think when she is dealing with people's voices, their powers manifest a little. As far as other powers, I want to give her Carol's powers, but I don't know really how. As far as Gambit goes, I never understood why they had Mystique doing everything, the director always said he couldn't think of how Gambit would fit in, and I thought, well...wouldn't it make sense for Gambit to actually to do the thieving, since he is in fact the thief. But then again Mystique is a naked woman...

Sorry, i think that was a little mean. I'm doped on tylenol after seeing the ortho. ugh! pain!

oh and Molly and Chase is more of an homage to the runaways, they are my second favorite comics, and are really funny. I might have molly play a bigger role, but I'm debating that since I have so many other things to cover. But then again...hmmm...maybe I will have her in here. Anyway, this will be almost epic, I want to throw everything in here and make sense, I want carnage, among the mutants, I want buildings to topple, I want Jean to actually be the powerful being that she's supposed to be, none of this disentegrating stuff or gravity defyng stuff. So sit back, enjoy the ride, it's going to be fun. I promise.

And please review, I'm in pain, reviews ease my pain. haha :)


	5. Consent to Treatment

Enjoy!

* * *

Rogue heard the soft pitter patter of rain fall against her umbrella. Lifting her eyes, she looked up at the grey sky…just like Jean's funeral. 

Holding onto the lapel of her jacket with her left hand, and the umbrella in her right, she faced forward, refusing to glance around at the others.

Her eyes slowly lifted as Storm approached the podium. Dressed in a black pant suit, Storm looked poised, taking the leadership mantle for today easily. Her calm nature was needed right now, Rogue thought.

Bobby and Kitty stood to her right, while Scott and Emma stood slightly to her left and in front along with Hank, Dr. Mactaggert, and a man named Warren Worthington.

Storm said a few special words, but none of them stayed in Rogue's mind. Her eyes instead flitted across the grounds to the weeping willows along the lake's edge behind Storm. Rogue pressed her lips together tighter, trying to fight the burst of laughter as her mind reeled through things from totally inappropriate to insanely depressing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lay on the cold metal table, her red hair spread out around her.

Her chest rose and fell in rhythm,

Her left hand twitched.

The heart monitor sped up. The monitor screens started blinking in out.

Her eyes fluttering, the whites visible.

* * *

Silence filled the air, and it took Rogue a few seconds to realize that Storm had stopped speaking. 

All of them were already looking at the grounds in front of them, where the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Rogue wondered what faith Xavier believed in, she knew he believed in a God, but she was always curious what kind of God he believed in, or what faith was he raised as? Did he turn his back on his faith as she had, or did he believe even more after finding out he had powers.

She took a deep breath.

The first bit of dirt hit the coffin with a dull _thud_.

Rogue felt light headed for a second, and suddenly it hit Rogue, Xavier wasn't coming back, he wasn't going to save them, he wasn't going to save her, and Rogue felt incredibly selfish, but she couldn't help it.

And then she remembered to breathe again, watching as the dirt continued to pour over the coffin. Gripping the umbrella handle tighter, she took a step back, letting others go before her.

Her back hit another warm body, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Logan behind her, He nodded at her, before he just stood there with arms folded, watching silently. She moved a little closer, liking the warmth emanating from him.

* * *

_'Colonel Fury, Dr. Essex'_

_Fury raised his hand, motioning for the scientist to come in, waiting until his secretary closed the door behind the two before he assessed the man before him. the man looked respectably intelligent, but that didn't mean much to Fury._

_Fury tossed photos to Essex seated across from him, 'this is what happened at Alkali Lake, an entire ecosystem was destroyed, as well as 5 million dollars worth of equipment, and three soldiers I have to lie to about their dear boys. Tell me there's good news in this.'_

_Essex shook his head, astonished by the destruction done. 'And you say a mutant did this.'_

_Fury looked down at his papers, 'A Dr. Jean Grey, someone ID her before she disappeared. We captured some images on camera.'_

_'An entire ecosystem was destroyed by…her.' He murmured. 'amazing.'_

_Fury frowned, clasping his hands on his desk, 'I don't think you're understanding the situation Doctor, do I assume she's a danger to others.'_

_Essex looked up, before looking down for a moment, 'I…well…' looking up calmly, 'yes.' He stated with confidence, 'it's safe to say she's a danger to humans.'_

_Fear curled up inside of Fury._

_'What do you suggest we do Doctor?'_

_Frowning, Essex stared at the photos of Jean Grey._

* * *

Lowering the umbrella, Rogue closed it, slightly shaking some of the water off, even though the rain continued to fall. Her small tendrils of white hair that escaped her ponytail were plastered to her cheeks. 

Rain clung to her eyelashes before sliding down.

Scott, Storm, and Kurt led the students back, leaving Emma, Logan, Bobby, Kitty and her standing around the grave. Bobby stood to the right of her, taking a deep breath he grabbed her black gloved hand and held it tightly for a few seconds, before brushing his lips against her cheek for a few seconds, so light her skin did nothing. She continued to stare at the words engraved in the plaque. Bobby squeezed her hand one last time before turning to Kitty and taking her into the mansion.

Rogue whispered numbly. 'We gained one, only to lose another.'

The rain hit the gravestone with small pings.

Emma came up to stand to her right. 'I always thought Charles was too much of an optimist'

Rogue turned to Emma, a puzzled look on her face. But before she could ask what Emma meant by that, she was already several feet away, making her way to her office.

* * *

She frowned, almost whimpering with pain. Bad dreams, bad memories. She shouldn't be here. This was very wrong. 

Her eyes snapped open, RED.

* * *

Logan took her to her room, forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed. Standing over her, he tentatively reached out to brush some of her hair away from her face; she was too tired to even flinch as his fingers brushed her skin. 

'Hey.' trying to get her attention.

She looked up, and stared at him as he continued, 'you going to be okay?'

There was no movement for several seconds. Her foggy brain realized he was talking to her; she blinked, nodding once, twice.

He seemed satisfied for now. 'it's alright darlin'

Rogue furrowed her forehead, but she felt the fog in her brain growing denser. Trying to work her jaw, she murmured, 'yeah

As he helped her down on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling and asked softly 'Are we okay?'

Logan raised an eyebrow, staring down at her, her red hair spread across the white pillow, 'what do you mean?'

Rogue laid a hand on her stomach, drawing his attention to the deep V-neck of her dress and the empty silver chain that hung low between her breasts. 'Are we done hating each other?'

Logan jerked back in surprise, 'I never hated you Rogue.' He growled with certainty.

Rogue barely kept her eyes open, 'oh.' She sighed, 'must have just been me then.' Putting her other hand near her temple, she looked up at him. Saw something in his eyes that had her swallowing, 'Logan…'

* * *

'A mutant rights activists and millionaire, Dr. Charles Xavier, passed away from a heart attack. A private funeral was held at his private school for gifted students. Dr. Charles Xavier-' 

Pyro smirked as he flicked his lighter, 'so he's finally dead, and from a heart attack no less.'

Magneto frowned, 'Young man, Charles Xavier was probably the best man I have ever met in my life. What he did for mutants is almost incomparable. Don't forget, he took you in when you set fire to your parents' house.

Pyro frowned in embarrassment, before turning to the doors as they slid open.

Sabretooth and Gambit walked in, a grin on Gambit's face belying the bruise on is cheek.

Magneto raised an eyebrow, 'well?'

Gambit shrugged, 'they're meeting tonight at an abandoned church.'

Magneto stood up, his stature belied the hardship he had endured over the years.

Looking at the photo of Charles Xavier on the screen, he sighed in sadness, 'I'm sorry old Friend. Were there any other way. They want a war and I will give them one.' his grey eyes saddened by the news.

* * *

His hand brushed her cheek, before lowering his hand to the chain around her neck. Lightly picking it up, his thumb touched her skin. 'what used to be on this chain?' he asked quietly. 

Rogue's eyes widened, suddenly sitting up straight and crawling back until her head hit the headrest. 'Why?' she asked her eyes wide, almost terrified, her bare pale legs just inches from his hand.

Logan's eyes narrowed, 'Rogue...'

Rogue pushed a stray lock behind her ear, she sat on her knees, leaning slightly forward, and put her hands on his chest, '…we've been fighting so long and so hard. And I'm just tired, I don't want to fight anymore. I don't know what to do about this or us, or whatever, and you're confusing me, and driving me nuts, and now with Jean here, I can't'…I can't' realizing she was babbling and she couldn't stop herself, tears prickling her eyes, the lump in her throat to hard to swallow.

And in her head, she was trying to tell herself to shut up, but she couldn't 'I don't know what's happening because she's back, and she's here alive. Which is great! But Charles is dead, and is it so bad that I hate him for leaving us like this, and you fought with Scott because of Jean, and it's always Jean and you can't even look me in the eye, but you're always there, and then you leave, and I don't want you to leave, not EV-' Logan caught her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

Without a word he gathered her into his lap and hugged her tightly. Rogue shut up quickly as she buried her face in his shoulder.

* * *

Scott ran a hand through his hair, standing at the bay windows looking out on the front yard of the school. 

'Are we even asking if the school stays open?' he threw over his shoulder.

Storm sat in one of the large reading chairs across from the desk. Clasping her hands in her lap she assured him, 'No. We're not.'

Storm glared at Emma who sat in the chair behind the desk. Emma simply smiled at Storm before turning to Scott, 'the school is just fine Scott, I'm more concerned about the students we already have. Without Xavier here, how will we convince parents that our school is still worth it. All we have is mother earth over here and…well you. We have Logan who is a walking talking proof that Evolution _does_ exist and Rogue who can't touch another human being without killing him or her. I suggest we don't tell them about her'

Ignoring the second glare Storm sent her, Emma continued, 'and then Bobby and Kitty are more punks then authority figures. So as far as I understand, our faculty has been practically halved by the loss of Charles.' Now both Scott and Storm glared at her. Well, she assumed Scott was glaring at her as his eyebrows were bent.

'Oh…and did _I_ mention the woman who died two years ago and shows up at our front gate-' her eyes suddenly turned white. 'oh my God' Emma whispered.

Outside sirens could be heard and helicopters overhead.

'What the-' Scott quickly made his way out the door and onto the front lawn. In front of the gates stood dozens of black vans, cop cars, and helicopters overhead.

* * *

Rogue's eyes snapped open. 

Her hand curled around his neck, she drew away and looked down at him, 'Logan?'

But Logan looked preoccupied, lifting her, he set her aside, and quickly moved to the window. Flipping open the curtain, he mumbled, 'Fuck.'

Scrambling off the bed, she walked up behind him and glanced out the window, 'What's happening?'. Logan looked down at her, and she saw worry in them.

Turning to the window, she saw dozens of black vans, cop cars, and such standing right outside of the gates.

Logan rushed out the door, leaving Rogue to take one last glance before she too went after him.

Stepping onto the porch, Rogue's hand covered her mouth, her eyes widening.

* * *

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling. 

It took a second for her to realize where she was, before she slowly smiled. 'Scott' she stated calmly, as if testing words on her tongue.

Drawing her hands down her neck, she slowly brushed her collarbone, before moving lower, peeling off the sensors, one, by one, until the last one lay just between her breasts.

Rising up, she swung her long legs over the table, lifting her hands; she stared at her hands, turning them over confused.

Thundering overhead caught her attention, her eyes slowly drew up looking through her red hair. She smiled as her eyes flashed with a fiery bird.

* * *

Scott folded his arms, his jaw clenched. The Colonel snarled, 'Don't push your luck boy. We have enough power to set up what is equivalent to D-day for you guys. I need to bring in the mutant named Jean Grey.' 

Scott yelled, 'You would bring all these men onto a private school grounds!'

Fury turned to his men, 'Spread out!!! search the grounds!!!'

'I don't think that's happening.' Logan stood behind Scott, arms folded.

Kitty, Bobby, Storm, Kurt, Piotr, Rogue, and every student there today stood behind them.Scott held his hand out to his team, 'Stand down guys. These men have no right to be on these grounds without papers.'

Fury chuckled, shoving a set of papers his hand, 'A judge was only too happy to sign this. And next time, thanks to our president, we don't need papers to search any compound suspected of hiding a terrorist.'

Just as Logan took a step forward, all of Fury's men lifted their guns. '

_Click click click._

She's not a terrorist' Scott said through clenched teeth, astonished by the assumptions these men were making. Emma tried to calm the situation, coming to stand in front of Scott, 'Now Gentleman, I think we can be reasonable here.' smiling adoringly at all the men.

Fury raised an eyebrow at the woman as she took a step closer. 'You are right. Jean grey is a very dangerous woman here.'

Behind her Logan growled while everyone looked in distaste at her.

'But...' Emma continued taking another step closer, 'We are the only ones who can help her. Your facilities are inadequate for her, you wouldn't be able to contain her. After all... You've seen what she can do.'

Fury narrowed his eyes at Emma, she could see the hesitation in his eyes and silently wanted to cackle with glee.

He turned to his men and signalled them to put their arms down, 'tell me everything you know about what's happening to this Jean Grey.'

Emma smiled, 'with pleasure. Colonel is it?'

**Kaboom!**

The doors burst open with flames.

Emma turned to block Fury as she put up a telepathic shield.

Students and the team scattered, trying to figure out what was happening.

Everyone froze as they watched Jean Grey step out.

* * *

Alright, this is interesting, wasn't exactly how I intended this story to go down, but let's see how this goes. If it really is terrible, I'll rewrite it. But I only have a month or two to write out the entire story so...ha, again interesting is all I can say. My last took six or seven months, and boy I only have six or seven weeks...errrr 

I'm glad people are still reading the story, i know the whole Rogue was shot thing threw people, and it would be weird in the actual movie, but I needed a background for them, I needed things happening in the past to get them to this place. Haha please don't hate Wolverine, i just wanted Rogue and Logan to come to a place where they have a reason for discussing things, because even in the movie it just seemed like a forced conversation. Then again...well I'm sure you guys know my opinion on everything. And it's hard to deny that Logan did love Jean, and it should play an enormous part in their lives if ever they choose to be together.

I'm trying not to make this too cheesy, and I hope you guys can see things here that would be really cool and should have been done in the X3 like Gambit, Emma, Storm, and Cyclops, oy! I completely understand the Remy thing, I used to be a huge fan. I think it's more my irritation with their relationship in the comics which has made me kind of go ugh! with Rogue and Remy.

Dr. Essex is a different version...sort of...then the Marvel version. Although he may have similar character traits or reasons. We'll see.

I believe that is it for this one, good day, have fun, and leave a review!!!!!!!!!!


	6. How can I keep up this breathing

_Enjoy_

* * *

_What is she doing?_

_Is that Jean?_

Her eyes moved rapidly left and right trying to find who was saying it.

_That can't be Jean_

_She's supposed to be dead_

_Jean? It can't be._

They were all saying it.

_She isn't Jean_

_Goddess what is wrong?_

_**Look at all of them staring at you. They think you're insane. You're a freak among the freaks.**_

'SHUT UP. SHUT UP'

Jean clutched her head trying to block out everyone's voice. Her fingers twisted into her hair. Her teeth gritted in confusion, loss, despair. All that despair around her.

The grass around her burned to ashes.

Dressed in a black tank top and shorts, her long red hair flew around her, across her cheek and lips. She didn't even shiver from the rain. Her eyes tightly shut; she tried to rid herself of the pain.

Her eyes wavering on something above her, then over her own shoulder, turning her head slowly, the voices in her head and around her slowly drove her into madness. 'Stop talking to me'

Scott stepped in front of her, hesitating 'Jean?'

But she seemed lost in her own tortured soul, 'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?' Jean whimpered, seeing Scott's brow furrow in confusion, at a loss as to what or whom she was talking too.

'Jean' Scott repeated, now standing only inches from her.

Slowly she drew her hands up to his face. Then she saw that little flinch, and she could tell. She could tell he was scared of her.

Scott was never scared of her.

She didn't want him to be.

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on, but she knew what they were really thinking. They were scared of her, the fear rolled off of them like waves. She could taste it, smell it, and it covered her like a wet blanket, clinging to her.

Fear, that's all these people know. She saw the look in their eyes, and suddenly she wanted to claw at them, gouge their eyes out, so they would fear no more.

The voices were getting stronger, that little demon in her cackling.

_Something is wrong with her._

'There's nothing wrong with me.' Jean hissed, her fingers twisting into his shirt.

'Jean, I didn't say anything.' Scott he said in a low tone, looking more confused then ever.

'There was NEVER anything wrong with me.' Jean's eyes green eyes turned orange for second, as she turned her head to the sky, ignoring what he just said.

Seeing nothing, she turned her back on Scott, searching again above her, around her, 'That was Xavier's first mistake.' Jean muttered.

Her eyes narrowed on the soldiers at the gates and beyond.

Scott moved quickly, trying to touch her shoulder, but she recoiled. Abruptly turning to face him 'DON'T TOUCH ME!!!' she hissed at him, hatred alive in her eyes.

Pointing at the men, 'WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!!!????'

He drew back, and she knew he feared her too. The air crackled around her, the winds picking up even more. 'Nothing Jean. We need to take you down to the infirmary.'

Soon lightening started to flash across the dark sky and the winds blew harder.

Rogue looked up as well, seeing the black clouds rolling over the sun, uneasiness growing in the pit of her stomach. Turning to Ororo, Rogue saw her bring her hands up, her eyes turning a brilliant white.

'Storm?' Logan barked, wondering what was happening. But Storm was preoccupied with the winds and the lightening. 'I-I can't control it.' Storm gritted her teeth trying to force the weather to her will.

Soon thunder cracked in the distance.Jean curled her lip in disgust, 'LIAR, THEY ARE HERE TO HURT ME.'

_She has to be stopped._

_This isn't Jean_

_What are we going to do?_

'Jean, why not let me take you back to the infirmary.' Storm said soothingly stepping up from behind Scott and taking Jean's arm. Jean looked between Scott and Storm; hesitantly she nodded, biting her lip.

Turning she slowly followed Storm, feeling their eyes on her, that look of fear on their faces, before suddenly ripping her arm out of Storm's grasp and moving up to Scott, the grass beneath each step turning to ashes.

Scott froze where he was, she stood so close to him, and all he could think of was burning smell, 'Scott, don't you hear it?' her eyes shifting rapidly, as if afraid something would suddenly appear around her.

Fury signaled for the helicopter to make another rotation, and a man grabbed the sniper, focusing it on the back of the woman.

Scott saw the helicopter, and yelled at him, 'STOP'. But the man pressed the trigger in a knee jerk reaction, shooting at Jean.

Jean abruptly turned her head around; the bullet stopped mere centimeters from her eye. _**See what they want to do to you. Think of this power, what you could do with it.**_

Jean stared at the bullet for a long time, tilting her head as she looked at it closely. Her finger came up lightly touching it.

Shouts forced her to turn away, and the bullet dropped into the grass ignored.

Her eyes focused back on the helicopter, and flames leaped in her eyes, 'HOW DARE YOU EVEN PRESUME SILLY LITTLE TOYS COULD STOP ME!!!????!!!!!!'

Raising her hands, she clapped her hands together, sending the helicopter spinning out of control before crashing into the streets the gates, the metal crunching and bending on impact. No one could have survived it.

_Look at her_

_She's killed them_

_She's going to hurt all of us._

The rest of the soldiers had lifted their guns.

Staring at the men with guns, her mouth twisted into a mocking smile, her eyes bright with fames. 'HE COULDN'T EVEN STOP ME'

Jean lifted her hands in front of her, and with a flick of her wrists, she sent the cars flying into the sky, knocking over the men. With a sweep of her hand, she sent another flying.

Logan yelled, 'NO', as he saw the car careening towards Rogue. Grabbing Rogue, he pushed her down shielding her as the S.W.A.T car flew inches over their head. Her face buried into his shoulder, she heard the crash and felt the heat of the car a mere foot away from them.

Lifting her head, Rogue drew a deep breath at the sight of the car halfway into the pond.

'HE'S DEAD.' Jean screamed sending a wave of flames to several soldiers, incinerating them upon impact; they burned from the inside out. Their eyes and mouth glowing in the gray shell of ashes before it crumpled to the ground.

Scott and Bobby stared in horror at the ashes on the ground.

Scott tried to reason with Jean. 'JEAN. PLEASE STOP. WE CAN HELP YOU'

'I CAN'T' Jean whimpered, 'Scott, you have to stop me.' Bringing her hands up, Jean's hair flew around her as she prepared to do more damage.

Scott caught Emma's eye, and she nodded.

Holding her hands to her forehead, Emma stood behind Jean.

Her hair and jacket flew behind her in the rain and wind. 'Jean' she whispered, her eyes went white, trying to read Jean's mind. '_Let me help you'_

Jean could feel it at the edge of her mind, poking, prodding; it had no right to be there.

Jean suddenly turned to stare at Emma, 'YOU!!!??????!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!!!???' Bring her hands up, she drew them apart forcing Emma out of her mind.

Emma threw her head back, screaming in excruciating pain. Her hands clutched her head, trying to block Jean from entering her head. 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!' blood slowly dripped from the corner of her mouth 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH' Emma shrieked. Her mind flooded with horrors beyond imagination. Her mind ripping and tearing apart like demons.

Logan got up, about to run to Jean, but Rogue put her hand on his chest. 'You can't do anything.' Rogue with certainty. Logan looked down in confusion, but Rogue had her back to him.

Jean's eyes turned back to green, terrified. 'STAY AWAY FROM ME. YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM. YOU WANT TO CONTROL ME'

Emma crumpled to the ground, her arm flung out, palm open. Rogue rushed over, checking to see if Emma had a pulse. Although erratic, she could feel it slightly through her gloves.

Logan growled standing before Jean, 'C'mon Jeannie, this ain't you.'

Jean's eyes moved quickly from side to side. Everything around them started shaking, the trees swayed before branches started cracking, the sidewalks cracked, the cars started sliding away, as the gates flew open. She spread her arms wide. 'YOU DON'T KNOW ME'

Rogue looked over her shoulder, the windows of the mansion rapidly burst, one after the other.

She bent over covering Emma with her body, as a rain of glass fell on her. CRASH! Large jagged pieces fell at frightening speeds.

The students shrieked as several trees started toppling over. One crashed into the balcony and sent large chunks of concrete into the fountain below.

Kitty phased some of the students through the rocks.

Scott shouted over the mayhem, 'JEAN, LISTEN TO ME. YOU CAN STOP THIS. NOT US. YOU'

Rogue straightened up, hissing in pain at the cuts on her forehead. She wiped the blood dripping into her left eye, looking to see the blood on her palms and fingertips.

Looking down, she tried to shake Emma, but the woman was unconscious. Now she was panicking, they needed Emma desperately; she was the only skilled telepath.

Looking around her urgently, she saw the others busy trying to keep the students and soldiers safe.

Hesitating, she looked down at Emma's pale face. Taking a deep breath Rogue tore her gloves off and threw them away. Her fingertips were a hair's breadth away from Emma's cheek, before she paused. Curling her finger before taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes trying to come to terms that this could very well kill Emma.

Another CRASH brought Rogue's head up. She watched what had been her home for five years tear itself from the inside out. The left wing essentially collapsed on itself.

Rogue feared what Jean would do if she got hold of the students hidden inside, resolving herself, she looked down again, her fingers moved to touch Emma's skin.

Emma's hand grasped Rogue's wrist with her gloves, 'That will not be necessary' Emma blinked once, staring at the sky for a second, before she sat up.

Rogue scrambled back in relief.

Jean held her hand out towards Scott and the others around her, ready to do what she had done to the soldiers. Emma barely stood up, before resurrecting a telepathic shield protecting Scott, Fury, Rogue and the others.

Emma sneered, blood dripping from her the corner of her mouth, 'My turn darling' before sending what was essentially a psychic knife at Jean.

Momentarily stunned, Jean's eyes suddenly lost focus, shoulders slumped, the flames dying out. Tears ran down her cheeks as she realized what she had done. 'I-It's not my fault. It's not my fault.' She babbled.

Jean looked over her shoulder in horrified silence at the burning helicopter. The fire in her eyes died. The voices hounding her again, clamping her hands over her ears, 'NO PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN IT.', she pleaded. Tears ran down her cheeks

Jean looked around at everyone's faces, her fingers went to her head confused, she whispered softly, 'I didn't mean to do it.' Her eyes rolled back, before she crumpled to the floor.

She lay in the center of a giant bird shaped ashes.

* * *

_Her green eyes blinked, pupil contracting._

_A loud screech, squealing of tires, glass shattered across the pavement._

_A little girl screamed._

_Before silence invaded them, she watched, blinking once._

_An older woman grabbed her by the shoulders, 'What happened? Dear?'_

'_Dear?'_

_The girl blinked again._

_The elderly woman looked at her for a second before turning her attention back to the scene behind the little girl. 'Where are your parents dear? Did you see what happened? Who is she?' the woman nodded to the streets._

_Another little girl lay on the ground, her favorite red shoe laying just a few inches away from her body._

_Her eyes stared off in the distance, never seeing another thing again._

_Blood slowly pooled around her head, staining the ground and the girl's beautiful brown hair._

_The car lay several feet away, completely and utterly crushed._

_The woman turned incredulous, only to find the little girl missing._

* * *

'And in recent news, an incident in upper New York state has caused growing concern again over the mutant community, reports of a mutant attacking soldiers have led others to wonder if this is an act of a terrorist? Furthermore, recent mutant riots across the country have also caused people to fear for their lives, how this will affect your morning commute-' 

Emma stared at the T.V., anger lining her mouth, 'Now they are comparing us to terrorists.'

Emma picked up the remote and turned the T.V off, before turning to the only other person in the room. A note of disgust laced her words, 'So…shouldn't _you_ be with everyone else celebrating the prodigal daughter's return'.

Rogue sat in the opposite chair and offered a bitter smile, rubbing her palms together, before settling them in her lap, 'Careful Emma, your ugly side is showing.'

Emma lifted one side of her mouth in what one could call a smile, but with Emma, who knew.

'Well…how are the students then?' Emma drawled out as she leaned back in the chair, her fingers curling around the ends of the armrest. One leg resting over the other.

Rogue glared at her for a second, 'what do you expect Emma, burying Xavier was difficult enough, and-'

'Pity, we could have used him today.' Emma interrupted twisting the ring around her pointer finger,

Rogue narrowed her eyes, 'Your condolences are most sincere.'

Putting one elbow on her knee and the other next to her, Emma leaned forward, 'What do you want me to say? Correct me if I'm wrong, but we no longer have a pond, balcony, windows, or 1/3rd of the mansion still standing. Three soldiers are dead and the rest in critical care. Scott and Storm are angry I even tampered with their memories…only slightly. but it had to be done.'

Emma narrowed her eyes, enunciating every word, 'Who else do I blame this on?'

Rogue shook her head slowly, uncertain , 'We…we don't know what just happened out there.'

Emma threw her hands up in frustration, 'you people treat Jean Grey as if she's a sacred _cow_. She just leveled the entire front lawn. That bandage on your forehead, wasn't from playing cards.' Emma's eyes flicked to the white bandage covering Rogues hairline and forehead.

Rogue frowned in thought, running her fingers over the edge of the gauze before dropping her fingers to her lips, 'How did she survive the lake for two years?'

Emma abruptly stood up and turned to the side table. Bypassing the tea, she went straight for the brandy in a clear crystal jar. Opening it, she poured a glass before pausing; looking over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow, 'Brandy?'

Emma simply filled two glasses, not bothering with Rogue's answer. Handing Rogue one glass, Emma tossed the brandy back in one gulp, pale almost translucent skin moving as she swallowed the liquid, ignoring Rogue's wide-eyed stare.

Rogue took a sip, cringing at the burning in her throat and resisting the urge to cough, before she tossed the rest back. The burning sensation hit her empty stomach hard.

Emma filled one more, before tossing it back again and setting it hard on the table. Hissing slightly as it burned, she gripped the lapel of her jacket with one hand and clenched the bar until her knuckles turned white. Looking down for a moment, thinking, she straightened up and turned to Rogue.

'Emma?' Rogue tentatively asked, rubbing the edge of her glass against her lips.

'That's not Jean Grey.' Emma said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Jean?' Scott stood in the doorway, casting a shadow over the curled up body facing the far wall, only a simple bed filled the room.

'Jean' he continued, 'Talk to me. I want to help you. I love-'

'Please' she whispered, 'Please go away Scott.'

Silence.

She blinked at the click of the door, her eyes flared orange in the complete darkness.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry.

...that's really all I can say. So I'm really sorry. for everything.

The secondary plotline with Rogue I'm debating again. i mean i have been for some time. But now I'm really trying to figure it out. And I realize they did essentially the same thing in the movie at Jean's house, but c'mon how cool would it be to see the mansion destroyed.

And I think Jean would be fighting with herself, I mean really fighting with herself. So i tried to put that in there. But there will be something that really brings on the phoenix, there will be an essential reason for her existence...er I hope.

Emma says Jean Gray is a sacred cow in one of the X-men issues, I can't remember which, it was with Joss Whedon as writer.

And thank you to the reviewers. I honestly don't mind people telling me something is terrible in this story or doesn't make sense. So if you hate it, love it let me know,

And angw, I love you, you have managed to review every single chapter, I can't thank you enough.

Please leave a review, tell me if this is getting too something...weird, strange, funny...I don't care, let me know.


	7. And Pray to God He Hears You

Enjoy!

* * *

_Annondale-on-Hudson, New York_

_The wheels squeaked across the linoleum floor, grating in the stark hallway._

_Eyes followed him, as if accusing him for putting them here in the first place. Around him, white walls enclosed on him, mocking those that think they are sane._

_The tap of heels in front brought the man attention back to the task at hand._

_The doctor stopped in front of the door, turning to the man in the wheelchair._

'_You have one hour.' She briskly said._

_The man nodded as the doctor turned the handle, ushering him in._

_The door slammed behind him with a loud click, echoing across the room, but the patient didn't even flinch._

_Xavier wheeled closer, taking in the young girl sitting on the edge of her bed. Her bare legs under the hospital gown swinging back and forth._

_Her brown hair covering her face, as if to hide herself from the world._

'_Hello Jean.' He said quietly in his deep brogue, 'My name is Charles Xavier, I am-'_

'_Is that what my name is?', the girl looked up, ' Jean?', her eyes flashing red._

_Xavier furrowed his brows, hesitating when he caught sight of her eyes._

_Xavier tilted his head, 'Jean, I have a school…for people like us.' _

'_What…am…I?' Jean stared at him, ancient eyes in a young body._

'_You are a mutant' he moved closer, 'Like me.'_

_Xavier had met many people over the years, many who were coming to grips with abilities they couldn't understand. But this was different._

_Jean lifted her hands, staring at them with…acceptance. 'So that's what I am' she breathed deeply._

'_Jean?' Xavier asked tentatively._

_She looked back at him, 'why do you keep calling me Jean?'_

* * *

Rogue stared at Emma, 'what do you mean' 

Emma coldly chuckled looking at her with scorn, 'I mean that…creature down there is a mere shadow of your precious Jean. That shell down there encompasses something entirely different.'

Rogue stood up, her chocolate brown skirt brushing her shins; she tapped her fingers against her thigh, trying to find her next words.

Rogue slowly shook her head, turning with one hand on her hip and the other at her forehead. 'That was Jean there. You read her mind, you said it yourself!' Rogue accused her.

Silence

Rogue took a deep breath before asking, 'who is she then?'

Emma stared at her, 'not who…what.' her eyes suddenly gleaming with triumph, stepping closer to Rogue, 'Imagine if you will, a being that has no moral or ethical boundaries, no laws or rules that apply to us mere human beings.'

Rogue glared at her, trying to reign her temper in. Emma sighed, 'I _mean_ imagine a mutant able to destroy this earth if she was pms'ing.'

Rogue stared at her, eyes narrowed with certainty, 'Jean doesn't have that kind of power, she said mild telekinesis and no where near the amount of telepathy as Xavier. Well…she didn't…Logan…you know what I mean.' Rogue waved a hand towards Emma.

Emma slowly smiled, sending a shiver down Rogue's spine, 'We're not talking about Jean now are we…. We're talking about the Phoenix.'

* * *

'_Jean…Jean Grey, that s your name.'_

_The girl tilted her head, looking at him oddly. 'I don't think it is.'_

_Xavier continued, still puzzled 'Do you know how you got here?'_

_Jean nodded stiffly, 'They told me I hurt someone. Very badly'_

'_You did not know you had these powers' Xavier said, trying to make her understand it wasn't her fault._

_Jean shook her head, 'But…she and I had an argument and then…I was so mad at her. And I saw the car…it was that man's fault' she said accusingly, seeing no fault in her own actions._

_Xavier debated, his hands forming on a steeple, 'Often we see powers like yours manifest when one has a growth spurt. You had it a bit earlier then we thought. And under the circumstances it was not your fault Jean…' Xavier looked at her gravely, 'but you must understand a life was taken that day.'_

_'She kept teasing me' Jean's fingers curled, unaware of Xavier in the room. Her anger rolled off of her in waves._

* * *

'Phoenix?...' Rogue raised an eyebrow, before turning to stare out the window. Folding her arms across her chest, she contemplated what was Emma was saying. 

Emma came to stand next to her. 'Yes, she calls herself the phoenix. Well her other…personality'

Rogue shook her head, 'Xavier would have said something, especially when it would put the students or us in danger like this.'

Emma detected the wary note in her voice, revealing that inexplicable faith all these people had in Xavier. It was nauseating.

Emma smirked; one eyebrow rose 'Really? His favorite student, one who is almost like a daughter to him. Xavier would do anything if it meant keeping Jean safe.'

Emma turned and sat behind her desk, opening one of the side drawers, she tossed onto the desk a large file. 'And I mean anything' she said with a flourish.

Smiling, Emma leaned back in her chair, 'You're not the only one with mental problems Rogue. Enjoy.'

Rogue grabbed the folder off the desk, glaring at her, before sitting back in her chair and riffling through the pages.

Silence was only marked by the ticking of the grandfather clock. Minute after minute went by.

Suddenly Rogue straightened up, looking up from her papers to stare at Emma before looking down, 'Oh my God.'

Rogue stood up, knocking her chair over, the papers fluttering to the floor around her feet, 'Why didn't you tell us?' She said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Rogue fell quiet trying to grasp something that made sense, 'So now what we do? Giving her to the authorities seems like an unwise choice.'

Emma snorted as she rounded her desk, 'They would use her as a weapon.'

Rogue turned to her left, 'How did the army even know where we were let alone Jean Grey.'

Emma shrugged, 'that's what I couldn't understand.'

Sparing only a glance, Rogue spun around and ran out the door.

Emma followed her into the hallway, running to catch up with her. Grasping Rogue's wrist, she forced Rogue to turn around 'And what do you think you're doing?'

Rogue jerked her hand out of Emma's grasp, 'you knew!' she hissed, 'you knew this whole time, and you never told us.' her finger in Emma's face.

Rogue continued down the hall, throwing over her shoulder, 'You should have told us!!! Those men shouldn't have died for this.' as she walked quickly down the hall.

Emma followed her, snorting, 'Hey, don't put this all on me, you little half-wit. Maybe you should be looking to your precious Professor for that decision.' Emma called after her and suddenly Rogue stiffened.

Slowly she turned around to face Emma. Her hands curling into fists too tempted to throw a right hook at her.

Emma simply crossed her arms in front of her, knowing now Rogue was listening to her, 'So what's your bright idea, run to Logan and Scott. Tell them that the woman they love isn't really Jean.'

Emma's eyes narrowed, sneering 'You can't possibly be that stupid…could you?' Emma took a step closer, forcing Rogue against the wall.

Emma's hand settled to the left of Rogue's head, against the wood wall, her other one on her hip under her white jacket. Emma leaned in close, her breath against Rogue's cheek, 'You think they would believe you over their Jean? You think Logan will?'

Rogue narrowed her eyes, 'keeping something like this quiet cost us… you're not stopping me because Scott isn't paying attention to you?' Rogue felt regret seeing that slight flinch in Emma's eyes.

Emma looked over Rogue's head for a moment, before settling on Rogue again, sneering 'For someone who is afraid of her own shadow. You seem a little eager to go up against Jean's…for lack of a better term…split personality.'

Rogue breathed deeply, before saying through clenched teeth, 'So what…we just let Jean be, she murdered three men, _burnt_ them from the inside out!'

Emma backed away, 'Yes well…I'm working on that.' turning to think for a moment, 'She's getting powerful, I can feel her.' Emma rolled her head, trying to relieve that bit of tension. 'Xavier had put up telepathic blocks, concealing Phoenix, but they're crumbling too fast...'

Emma stepped further away from her, and Rogue saw the panic and fear in her eyes before the cold mask slid over her face, 'Jean Grey simply shouldn't live.'

She forgot to breathe for a second.

Rogue knew she would regret the words that came next, 'and what happens if we don't?'

Emma paused, looking up at her, 'Then pray you've made peace with your maker.'

* * *

Jean sat still on the metal table. Her eyes wandering rapidly over the blank T.V. 

_I warned you they wouldn't understand._

Jean flipped the channels some more.

_Another ten died in a car bombing in Iraq-_

_Two mutants found after being brutally murdered in their apartment-_

_Secretary of mutant relations has resigned in protest at the actions government is taking towards mutants.-_

_Kkkkccchhh_

_You think you can ignore me_

_These humans you put so much faith in, they would willingly tear themselves apart. Why do you protect such animals.._

Jean muttered 'Stop it', her voice echoing across the room.

_Mutants are the cause for our rise in crime. We need to rid ourselves of them.-_

_Children massacred in Africa over turf war-_

_You hear their cries in your head, their prayers for someone to save them-_

_KKKccchhhh_

'I said stop it' Jean saw something out of the corner of her eye and suddenly turned to her right, only to find nothing there but metal cabinets reflecting a distorted Jean back at her.

Turning back around, Jean took a deep breath before closing her eyes, muttering to herself, 'It's a dream, it's only a dream, it's only a dream.' Slowly opening her eyes again, she felt almost relief at the absolute stillness in the room.

_The house will vote on banning marriage between mutants-_

_another gun war- _

_You can't keep me shut up here forever you know. Your professor tried to. Oh he tried so valiantly, until I had him begging on his knees._

The most horrid screeching could be heard, and Jean's heart quickened when she realized it was herself laughing.

Slowly looking up, Jean saw her own reflection in the metal ceiling. Slowly it swirled around, white and gold creating a puddle, definite shapes emerged from the ceiling. A nose, eyes, a face, and then a body as if dipped in red liquid metal emerged. Half enclosed in the ceiling, One arm reaching out for Jean.

Jean scrambled against the corner of her bed, surrounded by the metal walls. 'You're lying. I stopped you before. I'll stop you again.' Sounding braver then she thought.

But the reflection continued to move closer to her.

'What do you want from me?' Jean whispered to her reflection.

The reflection slowly drew closer, 'You need me…you can't survive me without me. You understand that now.' Her hand reached out to touch Jean's hair, 'You understand everything I have done has only been to serve you.' her voice so loving so caring.

Suddenly Jean looked up, eyes wide with fright, 'What have you done?'

Frantically she scrambled to her knees, mesmerized by the swirling colors, the smile gracing herself.

Her reflection simply drew her cold metal hand along Jean's jaw,

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' Jean screamed.

_Mutant terrorists in our own backyards, the President is defending his use of phone tapping in private house-_

Screech_- _the T.V collapsed on its own, crumpling into an unrecognizable

The reflection reared back for a moment before coming closer, _I did what you couldn't do. He was getting too close, he suspected me. He knew you had bent the bars I was enclosed in. He wanted to stop me._

Jean suddenly scanned the infirmary madly, looking for someway to stop the reflection from saying exactly what she had feared.

'So I did what was necessary.'

* * *

Rogue stood on the balcony alone. 

Her hand shook as she ignored the book in her hand. Instead her eyes lay unfocused on the grounds, while her mind reeled over what to do.

She disagreed with Emma wholeheartedly. There had to be a way to stop her without killing her.

Movement below her caught her attention.

* * *

Jean suddenly found herself on the grass, unaware she had ran through the mansion in shock and out onto the back grounds of the mansion, only to find something she tried to deny. 

There stood Xavier's tombstone. Etched on it, 'I will always be there old friend.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' she shrieked, falling to her knees with her hands tangled in her hair.

Whispers carried on the wind, _I did it for us Jean. I did it for you. He was going to put me away, shut me away, you know I couldn't have that._

_Jean sat in the chair, her eyes flashing red. 'So you wanted to tame me. Cage me.'_

_Xavier slowly shook his head, clutching his armrest, 'No Jean…I wanted to protect you.'_

_Standing up, she erupted into flames._

Jean's eyes suddenly twitched, turning red for a moment as she stared at the tomb. But still she held on to that thin bit of sanity, 'You murdered him.' she whispered, 'you made me do it'

Desperation was laced into the whispers now, _Can you not see, we are one and the same, without me you would be nothing, did you not hear them begging out there, praying for someone to come and save them. They want hope; I am hope. I will end their pain and suffering_._ I can stop the pain you feel now, the guilt in you right now. you want peace so desperately..._

Tears fell down Jean's cheeks as she realized it was all her fault, the professor was dead because of her. And no one else could stop her. It was over.

Suddenly defeated Jean slumped over, her back on the grass as she stared up at the beautiful blue sky.

'I'm so sorry professor.' Closing her eyes.

Loud harsh cackling could be heard rebounding in her head, _I knew you would see it my way._

Turning her head, her eyes lit with red flames, a smile graced her face. 'Thank you Jean.' She said as she slowly rose. Her hair flew around her face while staring at her arms and hands admiring the feeling, the fluidity.

The mansion stood proudly in front of her, almost mocking her in its purpose, to house young men and women with special abilities. Phoenix curled her lips in disgust. She once had special abilities. She once could do more then play parlor tricks.

Behind her stood a man, she looked up, knowing who it was, and couldn't help but smile.

'Jean?' Logan asked in confusion, his cigar limp between his fingers, wondering why she was out here. 'You should be in the infirmary...' he trailed off as he took in all of her.

Phoenix turned and looked at him, slowly smiling.

'Jean?'

The fire in her eyes dying quickly, but that knowing smile stayed. Slowly meeting his gaze, her eyes took in the man a small part of her remembered him, remembered he wanted her, maybe loved her...but

_He's not the one I need…_

_...leave them alone _

'Logan' she purred.

_NO…Logan! Stay away from her...stay away from me._

Jean smiled over her shoulder, her red hair framing her face and curling down over her breasts.

'A lot has changed in two years Logan.' She turned her whole body towards him, revealing her tank top and black shorts.

Logan shook his head, disbelieving that Jean really was standing in front of him.

'Your heart is beating faster.' She smiled, lifting her head slightly waiting for him to move to her.

And he did, just as she wanted.

'Jean?' Logan raised an eyebrow, standing in front of her. His eyes couldn't help but look at the tanned and toned Jean, her legs bare for miles while the tank revealed her assets.

Jean smiled knowing where his mind was going, 'Logan…' she drawled out as she walked up to him. Her hand rested lightly on his chest.

Hesitantly, his hand reached up to brush her red hair back, her eyes twinkling.

'Pretty good for a dead woman, don't you think?' She smirked, enjoying the fear she could see in the very back of his mind. Her head tilted slightly hearing that small little beat.

He dropped his hand quickly, 'I tried to protect you' he said softly; regret swimming in his eyes, the pain…

Her lips were barely centimeters from his, slowly she smiled, 'Mmmm, seems like every girl you protect ends up dead…or deeply resentful.'

'You're afraid of me.' she continued with certainty. Leaning in closer, her eyes never leaving his 'you don't think it's me…' Her hand crawled up his chest and around his neck, bringing his ear down to her lips.

Logan pulled away from her, and gripped her shoulders painfully, 'Jean…what about Scott...you chose him...remember.'

She smiled drawing him even closer, sliding her hand around the back of his neck, 'You didn't come here to talk about Scott, Logan. His mind is a bit preoccupied with that bitch. You came here to see if you still wanted me, but the dreams you have of her…really?'

Logan jerked away, looking down at her, eyebrows raised in surprise, 'I don't-'

Her eyes suddenly flashed, her lips curling in disgust, 'Don't lie to a telepath Logan, it's demeaning'

She brought him close enough to whisper into his ear, 'you want her…but you don't know her nasty little secret do you?.

Logan shook his head, still confused, Jean stared at his jacket, playing with the fabric a little, 'and you don't know do you..tsk tsk…she was a bad person for not telling you.' looking up, 'then again you said you would there for her when she needed you...and you weren't...I bet the guilt eats away at you...I can make you feel better.'

He was about to shake his head, but Jean curled her fingers in his hair, ' What she doesn't know can't hurt her'. She slowly ran her tongue up the side of his face, before putting her lips near his ear, her hair flying around them, '…James.'

Her lips crushed his, taking control of him, trying to feel the passion she was supposed to have for him.

Rogue stood above them, her hands gripping the rail until her knuckles turned white.

Jean opened her eyes, looking up at Rogue from the corner of her eye.

_Jean whimpered, curled up in a corner of her mind._

_I didn't mean to do this Logan._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Darn, I can't seem to get away from the plotline in the movie. Aaarrrgghh. But I promise, what happened to Rogue will be revealed next. And we will see how Magneto and some other characters previously introduced play a role, and the X-men will finally be the X-men. Alright I think two lines in here are from others. The demeaning is from an old X-men comic...er...i think, and there's a line in here from Batman returns. Just saw it, so it got in here. sorry!

And thank you to Pyrowhore, Tarafish, angw, and bluephoenix 217. I know you guys are waiting patiently for it all to finally make sense, but well...yeah there is so much to cover and yet get phoenix to be phoenix. again, thank you for the reviews.

Please please review, let me know what you think of the transition of Jean to Phoenix, for some reason i thought it would be something more like this where the whole worlds problems and tragedies force her to become phoenix.


	8. How to save a life

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_The night was heavy with summer rains, twinkling lights broke apart as her boots stepped into another puddle._

_Looking behind her for a moment, she quickly turned right on the street, eager to get into some light. Peeking up from under her hat, she saw the large glass Frost Building blocks away. Good. _

_Ignoring the wetness seeping into her jeans she quickened her steps, her cropped black leather jacket making her a mere shadow. Still she couldn't stop the shiver from the cold wind and light rain. Pulling the beret a little lower over her straight blood-red hair, she lifted her gaze to look at the people passing her by, children with their parents, young lovers enjoying the night in New York...stupid people in her opinion. Sighing she realized she was being a little harsh.  
_

_'Rogue' Storm spoke gently._

_Rogue looked to her right where Storm walked beside her under the moonlight. Following Storm through the crowds until they got to the main street, her eyes followed one particular couple with a small little boy dressed as Spiderman._

'_Rogue'_

_Rogue dragged her eyes back to Storm, 'what?' Rogue snapped._

_Storm sighed, hands on her hips. 'Want to talk about it?'_

_Feeling her fingers going numb, Rogue pulled off her gloves and breathed on her fingers, moving them around to get blood into them. She hated Scott with a passion at this moment. Actually she hated all of them right now._

_Avoiding Storm's eyes, she muttered, 'No.' knowing how much like a petulant child she was acting right now. Her eyes caught another window display of a happy woman whose whole life will be full of joy if she had that one red dress._

_Storm watched her, 'Don't do this Rogue. You don't have to take it.'_

_Rogue fought the urge to laugh, of course she did. __She could hear the disapproval in Storm's voice and __her stomach lurched, terrified of the future.  
_

_Rogue's hand, barely shaking with all the weight of her guilt, slowly touched her forehead. Her fingers pressed harshly against her temple, trying to ease the pounding._

_She shook her head, 'I have to. The doctor said he could help me.'_

'_No, you don't have to do anything like this.' Storm saw the faint look of fear in Rogue's eyes, 'the professor said he would help you-'_

'_Yeah and he hasn't!' Rogue almost shouted causing others to send them wary glances. Realizing the attention she was drawing, her voice dropped low, 'I'm sorry.' Rogue whispered. _

_Storm looked at her for another few seconds. About to open her mouth to say something, she closed it after changing her mind. Together they simply continued walking in silence, crossing the street before turning onto another one._

_As they turned the corner, Storm put her hand out to stop Rogue. Rogue looked up at her, 'what is it?_

_Storm frowned, looking critically at the darkness surrounding them. 'I do not know. Something is very wrong' She took a step forward, ready to follow the sound._

_Rogue was about to turn, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glint of metal. With a burst of adrenaline, she turned and pushed Storm in front of her, 'RUN' she shouted._

_PING PING PING_

_Screams and crashes could be heard all around them. Shots rang out and suddenly chaos swarmed the streets. Both of them looked behind them, finding people falling under others' feet. _

'_Did you see anything?' Rogue looked frantically over their heads, trying to figure out where the gunshots came from._

_Storm shook her head, feeling helpless, 'Nothing.' More shots forced them to move forward. _

_Rogue saw the little boy in the Spiderman costume wailing as his father carried him away._

_Her attention diverted, she tripped over something and fell to her knees hard, tears welling up in her eyes. Storm grabbed her elbow and pulled her up. But when Rogue looked down to see what she had tripped over, she almost retched. A young woman lay on the cold ground, her body twisted around as her eyes stared at the stars above them._

'_She is just a kid.' Rogue muttered over and over as she stared frozen at the body._

'_Rogue' Storm called to her. But Rogue continued to stare. 'Rogue' Storm repeated. Anger coursed__ through Rogue, and in frustration_ _she ripped her gloves off, ready to go after the attackers._

_Storm suddenly appeared in front of her, 'No' she said without question._

'_I have to Storm.'_

'_No, you don't. You can't do anything for her Rogue. You can't do anything.' Storm repeated._

_When Rogue hesitated Storm grabbed her jacket, and forced her to quickly walk through the crowd, tossing glances over their shoulders, while shouting for others to move with them._

_Bang Bang Bang._

_Rogue saw Storm falter and grabbed on to Storm's wrist in reflex, before she realized it was bare skin to bare skin._

_Cold blackness washed over her._

'_Arggghh' Rogue threw her head back, tearing her hand away from Storm's. As Storm fell to the ground limply, Storm's memories filled her head in a massive rush.  
_

_With enough control, Rogue pulled Storm into a dark alley. The sounds around them disappeared as Rogue fell to her knees next to Storm, clutching her head and succumbing to Storm's memories._

_-She was being put in a small box, Nooo, she screamed in her eight year old voice. She whimpered at the older kids, I'm sorry. I'm sorry-_

_-She didn't mean to do it. But they wouldn't let her go. They just keep hitting the door with sticks, over and over. They taunted her, those mean little children, but she curled up in the corner covering her ears, tears sliding down her cheek. And soon it was snowing…growing colder…nothing-_

_By the goddess what have I done …no, I'm Rogue…I'm Rogue…I have whi-red hair…brown eyes...I'm not in control…ugh…' lightening arched through the sky as rain fell heavily upon them._

_Breathing deeply, the Storm in her took reign of her emotions, forcing away Rogue's anger, fear, resentment, anything and everything she was feeling._

_Digging her nails into the ground for a moment, she took a steady breath, her temple throbbing. Storm's voice joined the constant buzzing in the back of her mind, driving her mad. She forced herself back to the foreground of her mind, trying to pay attention to the coldness on her skin, the screams of others off in the distance. Her senses one by one took in the stench of blood around her, the wetness on her fingers._

_Slowly opening her eyes, Rogue looked down at Storm lying next to her. Taking another steady breath, she slowly felt herself again, the skin she was in, the mind that was hers._

_Turning herself over…no…Storm over, Rogue's eyes widened at the smears of blood. Now panicking, 'Oh my God' Rogue whispered. 'You idiot' she muttered to herself through clenched teeth. _

_Scrambling to Storm, she pressed her ear to Storm's chest, praying for a heartbeat. 'Please be okay, please be okay Storm' tears now running down Rogue's cheeks mingling with the rain. She pressed her hand on the layers of clothes where the blood was, hoping to slow the flow down._

_Hearing heavy footsteps, Rogue searched warily. Around the corner she saw him coming closer, and in the lamplight, the flash of Logan's face sent relief through Rogue and she called out to him. 'Help me. I think she's been hit.'_

_Logan glanced between the two of them, 'What about you, are you okay?' he demanded grabbing the back of her head, and pulling her closer to check._

_Rogue shook her head, 'I'm fine Logan' shoving him towards Storm. 'Take her'_

_With a last glance at Rogue Logan lifted Storm in his arms, her breathing steady but still unconscious._

_Together Logan and Rogue started toward their original destination again. 'It's all my fault' Rogue whispered, knowing Logan could hear her, but Logan didn't respond. _

_Rogue followed Logan, although she kept looking over her shoulder, afraid to see the glint of metal again._

_Her black boots hit the cobbled grounds hard.  
_

'_C'mon C'mon' Rogue muttered as she entered the jet after Logan, turning away from the two of them to search for medical supplies in the cabinets and drawers. Grabbing whatever she could find, gauze, tape, syringes, anything that she would think would be of use. Turning she froze upon seeing Storm lying there pale, her breathing harsh and rapid. She couldn't help the guilt fill her, swallowing the need to vomit._

'_Rogue?'_

'_Rogue'_

_Rogue lifted her head, her eyes tearing away from Storm's body to meet Logan's, 'Are you okay?' he asked again taking in her pale face, her wet hair clinging to her skin.._

_Swallowing back the urge to retch again, she nodded, ' Yeah...yeah...I-I'm fine.' Handing him a light source._

_Logan quickly tore apart Storm's shirt, checking to see where the blood stemmed from._

_Rogue stepped away from him, setting the bottles and plastic packages on the table. Seeing the red smears on those things as well, Rogue realized her own hands were wet with blood from Storm's shirt. She wiped them off on her dark blue jeans, ignoring the metallic taste in the air as best as she could._

_Now Bobby and Scott entered the back hatch, both soaked through, 'what the hell happened?' Scott yelled walking quickly over to Storm's side. Rogue answered, 'sh-she was shot, and then she grabbed my bare hand…i-it was too late, she was unconscious.' Fighting the shiver wracking her body_

_Bobby came to stand beside her, asking her over and over again if she was okay, but she never answered him. His voice seemed muffled to her as if speaking through a cloth._

_She was unaware she had opened her mouth until she heard her own voice, 'How many?'_

_Bobby looked straight ahead as Rogue turned to look at him, 'How many died Bobby?' she repeated, a steely core in her voice._

'_We don't know?' he muttered before looking at her, 'dozens at best' pity in his eyes._

_Feeling nothing, she turned to watch as Scott looked at Storm's body. Confused Scott wiped some more blood off of Storm, before glancing up at Logan in alarm. Rogue felt herself trembling, her skin turning clammy._

_Seeing Bobby's worried glance, she stuttered, 'w-what is it?' looking at Logan for an answer. He turned to stare at her._

'_it's not her blood' he gruffly said. Straightening up he surveyed Rogue carefully, not seeing any blood except the smears on the jeans. _

_With shaky hands Rogue grasped the top of her jacket, unzipping it to reveal the tank top underneath._

_Following Logan's look of horror, she saw a small dark red, almost black stain spread across her white tank._

* * *

Rogue turned away; taking a deep breath she forced herself down the stairs. 

And without realizing it, she found herself in Xavier's office staring into the forest.

* * *

Logan tore his lips away from her, this wasn't Jean. 'No' he growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him. 'Look at me Jean' 

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the flash of light in her eyes, wondering who she was now. She simply smiled, ' Logan…please….I can be better then her. I can be anything you want.'

He frowned, his senses reeling from the burnt paper stench that filled the air. Shaking his head slowly, 'What have you done Jean?'

'You have so much faith in Xavier, it's almost sickening.' Jean slow drew her fingers along the side of his face, before he drew his face away. 'This whole time you played his little pet; and here he led you by a string. He knew much more then he told you Logan...about your past, your name, your lovers, he thought you weren't ready. What do you think Logan? Are you ready to know what you were really like?' She laughed at Logan's agonizing face, knowing in his head he was wondering if it was true.

crowing in her triumph, Jean leaned in 'See...he deserved to die'.

Jerking his head away, he growled low in the back of his throat, 'What have you done?'

Pity filled her eyes as she shook her head, clicking her tongue in annoyance, 'I'm sorry Logan.'

Snkt!

_he's not who you want._

_But he's who you want, why is that Jean?_

Before Logan could move forward, a giant ball of fire blasted Logan through the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue's eyes widened as she saw a bright white light, crouching down, she shielded her head as she felt the heat of the blast scorch her skin even from far away.

Once the light faded, she scrambled to her feet and ran through the mansion sending distress calls to all the psychics.

Rogue ran out into the forest where the tombstones lay, looking around to see nothing but burnt marks. Deeper into the forest, she eventually found Logan lying on the ground barely recognizable.

'Logan?'

Falling to her knees next to him, she pulled him over, jerking back as she saw Storm's face from that night so long ago,

'No.' Rogue gasped before closing her eyes and shaking her head. Opening her eyes again she saw Logan lying in front of her, barely healing his burns.

The hair on the back of her neck rose, realizing she wasn't alone.

But before she could turn around her mind exploded with voices.

All those she had ever touched, all those victims crying and tearing at the inside of her head. All those voices in Rogue's head came rushing to the forefront; their screams of horror as she touched them were twisted in macabre laughter.

Clutching her head, tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up, to see her standing over her 'Jean…' the demons clawing at her mind.

Jean knelt down, grabbing Rogue's hair, forcing her head back. Rogue winced in pain, breathing heavily.

_No, not her! _

_Why_? _You don't feel much for her. _

_Don't touch her!_

Jean looked at her with pity, 'You hear all of them. You would understand, you who have suffered the most.' Tilting her head she examined Rogue, before slowly reaching out with her fingers.

Rogue flinched, 'You can't touch me' she whispered.

Rogue's eyes widened as Jean slowly touched tendrils of her hair, feeling the silky strands. Fear gripped Rogue, her blood pounding in her veins, and her mind screaming to get away, but she couldn't move. Kneeling there, looking up at Jean's eyes, Rogue felt the heat surrounding her.

Jean leaned into Rogue, 'It's okay' she whispered sweetly into Rogue's ear. 'I have seen your suffering. I know about your pain, watching all of them die around you. Their screams in your head never end. I know what it is like.'

'Please' Rogue quietly begged, terrified. 'Please don't.'

Her voice rang through Rogue's head. 'I shall show them suffering for what they have done. I shall show those butchers what pain and fear is like.'

Jean pressed her lips to Rogue's forehead.

A high pitched shriek ripped through the manor.

* * *

Magneto turned around and walked up the steps of the small theatre, Gambit, Pyro, and Sabretooth following him. 

'Give me you're tired, your poor, your huddled masses. They said. And here you lie in fear, huddled under the darkness, only coming out at night to slaughter you like pigs before they drive you back into the tunnels.' his blue pale eyes twinkled.

In front of him stood thousand of mutants, pale, almost glowing in the night. The stench of sweat and unwashed bodies cloyed the air. Magneto almost choked on the fear he could taste in the air.

As the light died down through the broken panes of glass, he watched the leader stand up. A tall female with scars over her body and an eye patch over her left eye, sneered at him. 'We've heard about what's been happening, they've got machines up there. They're hunting mutants now.' She looked over at a little girl who sat in one of the front chairs, the girls' legs swinging as she stared wide eyed at the people around her.

'She barely escaped the machine alive.' The woman looked Magneto up and down, 'I don't see you herded like sheep into pens. Why should we follow you when we've been safe down here?'

Magneto slowly smiled, 'H.G Wells once wrote "Nature never appeals to intelligence until habit and instinct are useless. There is no intelligence where there is no change and no need of change.' Slowly looking over all of them, hope in their eyes, he knew he had them, 'The world is changing, I intend to lead it.'

* * *

A/N: So...what do you think? 

the quote is by H.G Wells in the Time Machine, trust me it gives a massive hint.

Let me know what you think about Rogue's past, was it interesting? I hope it wasn't dissapointing. Let me know if there was something else you wish to see, or expected, or still need to see.

Leave a review. Please?


	9. Bleed it Out

Enjoy!

* * *

_CRASH!!!_

_The queen fell to the floor, cracking in half before the head rolled towards her heels._

_Silence reigned the study._

'_YOU LIAR!'_

_Rogue's chest heaved as she pointed at the man who sat in front of her. 'YOU LIED TO US'_

'_Rogue-' Xavier started._

_'NO.' she shook her head, turning away from him._

'_Oh please.' A woman's voice came from the couch to the right._

_Emma Frost stood up, drawing her blonde hair behind her shoulder before she stepped up next to Xavier. 'You would think we as telepaths, wouldn't know what's going on in your small little mind.'_

_Rogue snarled at her. Straightening up, her boots clicked on the floor as she came to stand mere centimeters from Emma._

_Rogue narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, 'I bet mine's bigger then yours.'_

_Both stood glaring at each other. Frost dressed in all white, while Rogue was dressed in all black._

_Turning to Xavier, Rogue shook her head. 'Why didn't you tell us?'_

_Xavier looked at her beseechingly. 'we didn't know Rogue. I never wanted any of you to be hurt.'_

_Rogue stepped past Emma and leaned down, placing her hands on Xavier's armrests. Leaning in, she spoke in a low tone. 'Tell me why he left. Tell me why I should still stay here in this mansion.'_

_Xavier and Emma looked at each other._

* * *

Scott rushed upon the scene, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of Rogue's crumpled body at Jean's feet.

Storm ran up behind him gasping in horror, 'Goddess!'

But Scott grabbed Storm's arm and held her back.

'Jean!' Scott commanded, 'Get away from her.'

Jean looked up, wild anger etched in every line. Fire seeped from her hands, spreading across her body, enveloping her.

'How dare you talk to me!' A deep angry voice emanated from Jean. She threw her head back as her hair flew around her.

Scott put his hand to his visor.

Storm's hand on his arm stopped him, 'That's Jean.'

Without looking at Storm, 'Not anymore' he murmured before blasting Jean through the forest.

Storm looked at him wildly before running to Logan and Rogue.

Scott took one glance to see both breathing before making his way through the forest. Finding himself in a small clearing he turned around and around finding no sign of her.

His mind exploded with pain, gritting his teeth, he bent over clutching his head.

* * *

Crash! 

The lamp lay in pieces on the floor, while she stared at her bleeding hands.

Papers, torn sheets, even the bed itself was upended. Drawers were pulled apart; broken bottles lay in shards on the floor and against the wall. The computer screens lining the far wall were smashed in.

Breathing deeply, she felt her heartbeat return to normal.

Wide eye she stared around her, realizing what this must all look like. Drawing her hands through her hair, she clutched her head, 'This isn't happening' she muttered.

Her eyes fluttered as the voices came flooding back to her head.

For those few moments as she had torn her room apart, the other voices seemed to keep away, but standing still, she had to face the demons in her.

All of them whispered little things in her head, Scott, Jean, Logan, the Professor, Cody, Magneto, even Bobby said mean petty little things in his sweet voice.

'Stop it.' She said quietly. 'Stop it' Clutching her head as she fell to her knees.

But they bombarded her, their anger, pain, but it was more then that, she could hear the students in her head, the teachers, the others in the mansion, in the area, everywhere. Their worries about picking up the kids, meetings, deadlines, homework, he did this and she did that, and they broke up, and he forced her. Over and over-

'STOP IT!'

She fell back, her legs folded under her as she clutched her head even more tightly. Her eyes fluttered closed, as things around the room started moving, shifting, before floating gently up into the air. Soon they moved faster and faster, moving above her on invisible threads.

_Is she going to be okay?_

_We don't know_

_You should have told us!_

_So what do we do now?_

She could feel them pull on her, and somehow, with a fleeting thought, more things kept floating up.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up, enchanted by the twinkling lights that floated past her as pieces of glass danced along. Tears streamed down her cheeks as one voice grew stronger.

_Rogue…Rogue_

'Jean' Rogue whispered

_I'm sorry Rogue, I didn't want this._

'Then why?' Rogue whimpered, watching the things above hang frozen above her.

_You were there. And I needed someone to stop me. The professor tried, but...I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But you must understand what I need you to do._

'Please.' Rogue begged her.

_I'm sorry Rogue_

Soon she felt her powers bubbling up in her, but it wasn't hers…no…but it was familiar.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

She suddenly curled up and covered her face as everything above her fell to the ground.

A sharp resounding CRASH shook the mansion.

Silence.

Rogue lay still for a moment, listening to the deafening silence before footsteps approached her.

Moving her hands away, she looked up to find Logan crouched next to her staring at her with- what she thought was fear.

But he couldn't be afraid of her, could he?

Swallowing hard, she gasped as Logan grabbed her shoulders and forced her up.

'What do you think you're doing?'

Staring into his eyes, she knew it was fear. She could…feel it…hear it…no see it…she wasn't supposed to be able to do that. He feared for her...and of her...and there was more, something deeper that she couldn't put her finger on. Suddenly the whites of her eyes appeared.

And soon the flooding of voices happened again, and she clutched her head as she fell into his arms.

'They won't stop.' She whispered, while he tried to raise her to her feet. Her hand twisted in his shirt, as she drew a sharp breath.

With another jerk, she clenched her eyes shut tightly, trying to keep them all away, 'why won't they stop.' Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt every sorrow, every deep mark on their soul. Their evil thoughts, their evil deeds.

'Why won't they shut up' she cried.

Logan hauled her into his arms and lifted her onto the table.

Trying to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself, he tried to find something to keep her there.

The doors swooshed open and Emma walked in, quickly assessing the situation.

Running over to one of the drawers, she grabbed a syringe and bottle of something.

Pulling the cap off the needle, she inserted it into the bottle and soon had a specified amount.

Rogue cried in horror at the sight of the needle, 'No…please' her hands waved around, trying to stop the needle from coming anywhere closer to her. 'Please, I'll be good I promise, I didn't mean to do anything…please. NOOOO' she kicked out trying to get their hands off her.

Suddenly one of the drawers came flying out, hitting the metal wall behind Logan.

Logan looked behind him at what was once the metal drawer before turning to stare at Emma.

Rogue continued to struggle on the table, 'Stop it…don't do this, it was an accident, I didn't mean to do that to her…I couldn't help it…I was angry… No,'

Her cries became almost pitiful.

'Emma!' Logan barked, trying to stop Rogue from getting off the table.

'Hold her still' she ordered, before grabbing Rogue's arm and finding the vein she needed.

In a moment of clarity, Rogue caught Logan's wrist, 'I know what she wants.'

Bringing her lips to his ear, 'We are all going to die.'

With a quick insertion, Emma pressed the plunger and watched the liquid disappear.

Rogue's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and suddenly she slumped over.

Emma quickly checked for a pulse and sighed with relief at the steady beat.

Emma calmly walked over to the intercom while Logan stood over Rogue, refusing to move.

Pressing the white button, she leaned, 'Faculty to the Danger Room.'

Knowing Logan wasn't even looking her direction; she leaned her forehead against the back of her hand and sighed.

* * *

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?' 

Everyone stared wide eyed at the three deep gauges in the metal table.

Logan angrily paced one side of the room, like caged animal, angry and hurting. He need to do something, he needed to fix whatever was wrong with Rogue, but he didn't know what was wrong with her in the first place.

Emma sat across from him, watching his movements carefully. The others tried to avoid Logan and kept well away from him.

'Rogue's dealing with Jean's powers.' Emma simply stated. 'Jean is quite powerful at the moment'

Scott shook his head, 'but it usually lasts a few hours at most, it's been twenty-four hours.'

Emma shook her head at that, 'I'm not surprised Rogue would be this powerful even after this long….' Her eyes roved over everyone in the room, 'After all Jean had almost limitless power as it is.'

Logan growled, finally stopping to look at Emma, 'what do you mean? Jean said she had nothing compared to chuck.'

'No...that's what she thought she had.'

Emma frowned for a second, debating in her head about her next choice of words. 'The professor thought it was best to limit Jean's power.'

'how?' Scott said through gritted teeth. 'Jean said she could do mild telekinesis, tell us what you know.'

Emma traced a pattern on the table with the tip of her finger as she slowly walked around the table. 'The professor never saw Jean at her house.'

Scott lifted his head, 'the professor was called by Jean's parents to her house. He took her from there. Jean told me herself.'

'Not exactly…the professor visited Jean in a hospital. See, Jean manifested her powers when she saw her friend killed by a driver who had been going to fast on the neighborhood street. That in and of itself wasn't the strange part more or less. But when witnesses came upon the scene, they had seen the driver pinned against the tree by his car. His body twisted in an incomprehensible way. There was no physical explanation as to how he had come between the car and tree, nor his twisted body. Her parents started seeing her talking to herself, and strange things would happen around the house. Small things here and there. They thought it might be because of seeing her dear friend die. So they put her in the psychiatric hospital.'

Logan growled, 'you're lying.'

Emma stopped behind the empty chair at the head of the table. 'Am I? Did you ever wonder…Logan…why the professor never told you more then one or two details about your previous life. Oh he knew more then he told you...James' Seeing the horror on all their faces, she couldn't help but smile, 'Not quite the saint we were led to believe was he? Oh and you wouldn't believe some of the things I accidentally saw in his head.'

'You mean you spied on him.' Ororo pointed out, refusing to look at her.

Emma shrugged, 'semantics.'

'Why didn't you tell us any of this before?' Ororo turned to look at her.

Emma stood at the other end of the table, arms folded in front of her. Huffing she put one hand on her waist, 'Before _what_? Rogue's incident? And then what? Have you deny there was any possibility that she _wasn't_ Jean' She sneered. 'I think not.'

Scott stood across from her, his mouth twisted in annoyance, 'We would have believed you.'

Emma snorted as she smiled at him, 'I'm a telepath sweetie. I know you went down to talk to her-'

'How did Rogue know?' Logan interrupted.

Emma gritted her teeth, drawing her eyes away from Scott. Looking at Logan, she stared at him as if it was the obvious thing in the world, 'Because I told her.'

Logan took steps, coming to stand over her. 'If you caused this…'

Emma sneered at that, looking him up and down 'Bold words from the man who said he would be there to protect her. Guess we won't be surprised if we see the back of you soon, I wonder what your excuse is this time.' A flash of pain crossed Logan's eyes, but Emma ignored it. Whatever was going on between Rogue and Logan, Rogue will be more than sufficient at handling it, at least now she will be.

Emma turned to the other and continued, hands on the table, 'It's regrettable what has happened to Rogue, but now she can help us.'

Kitty piped up from where she sat next to Bobby, 'Rogue almost destroyed the infirmary. You're not touching her.'

Emma looked at Kitty out of the corner of her eye, 'This is an adult conversation honey, why don't you go play somewhere else.'

Kitty glared at her, before muttering 'Doesn't explain why you're here then?'

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, as Emma was about to open her mouth, he muttered, 'Give it a rest you two. We need to decide what to do with Rogue…or this phoenix'

Logan grunted, 'we capture her and we help her.'

Emma snapped at Logan, '_This_ is exactly why I didn't tell you about Jean in the first place. God, you're so hung up on one little kiss you two had before she up and killed herself. the world does not revolve around you and your pining.'

Everyone froze at Emma's words.

Bobby glanced between Scott whose jaw was clenched and Logan who looked pretty guilty, 'Whoa, you-'

Kitty kicked him hard in the knee, tears formed in his eyes and he almost missed the next few words.

'I've been trying to tell you, you pathetic Neanderthal, this isn't Jean. Jean…is…dead.'

Ororo stood up beside Emma, looking out at everyone else, 'we need to destroy this phoenix'

* * *

Rogue's eyes shot open. 

Sitting up straight, she looking down to see the monitor plugs taped to her.

Pulling them off one by one, she drew her hands through her hair, closing her eyes for a moment.

Opening them, her eyes flared with bright orange flames. 'I know where you are Phoenix'

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! Chapters will be a bit further apart for the simple reason I'm in school, and it's brutal. So the next chapter I know for sure will come in three weeks. I'm positive, and will not fail. I promise. Thank you to those who are still wanting more, and left me so many good words. And yay! we're finally going to see some good action in the next chapter, as well as what Magneto is going to do and...well Rogue.

Tell me what you thought.


	10. There's Something that I can't Explain

Enjoy!

* * *

The harvest moon gave a dull light barely visible through the trees.

'_I know where you are Phoenix'_

Phoenix threw her head back, fingers twisted in her long red hair, pulling the tendrils away from her face. The ground around her burned to ashes while bright orange light flared up in the darkness of her pupils.

_Today several incidents with mutants has forced the president to call for stricter controls. Several conservatives are calling for a round up of potential suspects. Including the well known terrorist Magneto._

'…so raw' she gasped, clenching her eyes shut. 'Why?'

_You're sensing them._

'Them?'

_Humans._

_Humans? Such pain….it's excruciating._

_It's called life_

Phoenix looked up, seeing the stars twinkling through the leaves.

_They do not deserve this world. They do not deserve what they have; they are small mindless creatures, willing to murder each other in the name of their gods. They waste what was given to them._

_They have suffered through no fault of their own._

_They disgust me, their blood has stained this world, and you stand by. You were given gifts, powers, and you were too afraid to use them._

_I killed a man. How much more powerful could I have been?_

_YOU COULD HAVE SAVED MILLIONS, but your own selfishness forced you in the dark away from those who would have worshipped you, looked to you as their savior._

She stood up, her hair and coat flying behind her in the wind.

_But that is something I can take care of. I will be their god. I will be their answer._

_The x-men will stop you. Scott will stop you._

Frowning, Jean turned around again, continuing to walk through the forest, her gold boots crunching on the frosted leaves.

'They can try, but they will only delay the inevitable.' Phoenix said coldly, her breath wispy in the cold night.

Silence greeted her words, as the whole forest around her turned to ashes.

* * *

'You seem to have warmed up to me' Emma commented as they stepped into the elevator. Her long white coat brushed her thighs as the elevator doors closed.

Ororo glanced out of the corner of her eye, her lips tightly pressed for the moment before she sighed. Resting both hands on her hips she stood next to Emma, refusing to look at her.

Facing the metal panel, Ororo closed her eyes for a moment.

Goddess she needed a moment. Scott and Logan refused to be in the same room with each other. Jean was out there somewhere, and Emma was talking about going out there, not to help Jean, but to execute her.

'I don't trust you.' Ororo simply said, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see Emma slowly smiled.

'And here I thought we would be bosom buddies.' Emma professed. The sound of metal clanging and the whir of the cables filled the abyss between them.

They had known each other too long for anything more then mere acquaintances. Which is a pity, Emma thought, because Ororo can be loyal when it mattered.

Emma turned to her, knowing Ororo disliked her, but at least she will listen. 'I know you hate me for reasons far in the past. You think I'm going after phoenix in a lover's revenge.'

'It doesn't matter what I think.'

Emma smirked, 'you'd be surprised how much I know of what you think. You're not the best at shielding.'

Ororo whipped her head around, staring incredulously at Emma.

Emma smirked, taking a step closer to Ororo, 'you never really trusted me, why is that? Is it because of Scott, Xavier, because I took over your role as headmistress at the school and you're feeling a bit…resentful?'

Ororo, 'It's because you abuse the gifts we have.'

Emma turned away from her as she punched the ground floor button, 'Oh, get off your moral high ground. I seem to recall at one point you had people calling you a goddess. You aren't mad because I did something with myself, You want to know why you were all left to rot behind these wooden doors with Xavier's stale dreams.' Emma started, focusing on their goal in the distance.

Emma continued, 'you think I'm playing with Scott, using him for my own means' her eyes narrowed on Ororo who stood still, staring at the closed elevator doors. 'You think I have some devious plan to ruin all of you guys.'

Silence echoed in the small compartment, before Ororo turned to Emma, 'Don't you?'

Emma drew in a sharp word, taking a step closer to Ororo, she sneered

'Harsh...honest…but harsh. Yes, I walked away from the school. Yes, Scott and Xavier both chose Jean. Xavier chose Jean as his protégé even though I had been here this whole time waiting on him. And Scott…well men can't seem to keep away from that particular redhead. I got between Scott and Jean, and do you want to know when I left… when Scott asked me to. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting his precious Jean. I was too much of a temptation for him. Was it so bad that I might have actually loved the bastard.'

Ororo let the words sink in; knowing Emma was at least telling a partial truth. 'You love him?' her words just above a whisper.

A moment of vulnerability passed over Emma, before her usual frosty look appeared, 'does it matter now…I'm doing Xavier and a Scott a favor by stopping this thing. This phoenix is ready to destroy the world, if Jean was ever really in this being, and is the paragon of virtue these men are salivating over, do you really think she could live with herself after murdering those military men?'

Ororo faced forward, 'you better know what your doing, if anything-'

Emma put her hand up, 'I know I know, you will hit me with lightening.'

The elevators opened, revealing a labyrinth of underground halls that housed the X-men. Emma slid past Ororo and stepped out into the hall, Ororo in step behind her.

As their shoes clicked on the metal floor, the door to Cerebro loomed ahead of them.

Before they headed to their different destinations, Emma turned around grinning, 'tell me Storm, what does happen to a telepath when they're hit by lightening?'

* * *

Logan walked into the room, ready to take up his vigil next to her bed.

But looking up quickly, he saw the bed neatly made in the infirmary.

With a growl he turned to find Rogue centimeters in front of him. In confusion he jerked back, all his senses were on alert. He didn't even notice she was behind him.

'What the-' he started, but Rogue beat him to the punch literally.

Without a word Rogue grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall knocking him cold.

Her boots clicked on the floor as she stepped up to his body. Dressed in black pants, and white tank, and the usual blue X-men jacket, Rogue stared down at him with empty eyes.

Crouching down next to him, she pulled out one of the syringes, uncorking it with her teeth, she held up the syringe.

'You were going to stop me.'

Without hesitation, she stabbed him in the arm with the syringe and pushed the full dose in.

She knew he would recover from whatever she gave him; it just might take a bit longer then necessary.

Staring at him on his back on the floor, she remembered when he was out cold on top of the truck when they first met, when he had saved her life and touched her on top of the statue, when he awoken in the tub of water underneath alkali lake. His memories, her memories all mixed together.

She clenched her eyes together tightly for a second, before opening them again, her eyes flaring bright orange before it died.

Holding out a trembling hand, she slowly brushed the pads of her fingers across his cheek, feeling the unevenness in his skin, Heart beating faster, her breath quickening, she prepared for the onslaught.

She pressed harder, trying to feel the swarm of memories that always came.

Nothing happened.

With a gasp, she touched him again, knowing it was too good to be true. But still nothing happened.

Falling back on her hands, she stared at him with wide eyes. The voices in her screaming with various things, but the loudest was her own, telling her to try it again.

_NO!_

Suddenly standing up, she turned her back on Logan, her eyes bright orange and a smile creeping across her face.

'I promise to bring Jean back,'

Without looking behind her, she steadily walked out the door, letting the metal doors clang behind her.

Blaring sounds rang across the hallway, but she continued walking, the metal around her steaming up.

* * *

Logan moaned, feeling a set of hands pressing on his shoulder.

Struggling he tried to shove the hands away, before he heard Ororo's voice.

'Logan?'

'What the hell just happened to me?' he groaned, shoving the hands away as he sat up.

Scott bit the inside of his cheek as he stood a foot away from Logan, 'Rogue drugged you.'

Logan growled, 'she what?' Sitting up on the metal table.

'She drugged you' Scott repeated, his back stiff and his hands folded in front of him. Scott continued, unconcerned with the murderous look Logan was sending his way, 'She attacked you and drugged you and now she's gone. We can't find her'

'Emma?' He snarled.

'Her mind is a scrambled mess, as Rogue was leaving; she threw a few surprises at Emma. She's recovering.' Ororo said, straightening up.

'We need to find her.' Logan swung his feet over the table and was about to stand up, when Emma walked into the room.

'How are you doing?' Logan asked, as he saw her massaging her right temple.

Her mouth curled up in disgust, 'remind me to fire Rogue when we get her back. She's dislodged a few things in my head, but I'll manage.' Taking a look at Logan, she smirked, 'but enough about me, I heard you were beaten by a girl…twice.'

Logan simply growled again, before standing up, 'Rogue wasn't herself.'

Emma chuckled, 'of course she wasn't. She went to find Jean.' she said to Logan.

'How do you know that?' Scott asked.

Ororo tossed Logan his shirt, 'why would she go to Jean?'

Emma looked her straight in the eye, 'to stop her of course. Rogue has Jean's memories, Jean's powers. I'm pretty sure, Jean's driving Rogue to find phoenix.'

Scott shook her head, 'you're telling us Jean is doing all of this….knocking out Logan, stealing a car, going after phoenix.'

Emma sighed, putting her hands on her hips, 'think of it as more of Jean is strongly suggesting that Rogue finds phoenix and stop her. The rest is all Rogue's.'

Logan interrupted, 'which way is she headed?'

Emma quipped, 'which she?'

Logan's look would have made lesser men pee in their pants, but Emma simply tossed her hair behind her shoulder before preceding out the door, the other's following suit.

Emma tossed her hair over her shoulder, 'Luckily for you, I'm a telepath. I can use Cerebro to find both of them.'

Emma looked from Scott to Logan and back again. 'Question is…who do we try to save?'

* * *

Rogue stood in the dark. When she was little, her mother made her go to church every Sunday, telling her God was watching.

As the years wore on and with all that she saw, it was hard to keep the faith that good would always prevail.

But she tried desperately, going to church, going to mass. Carrying the cross around her neck.

At Xavier's funeral, she remembered wondering when she had lost her faith. Right now she remembered the exact moment.

He had shown her his memories. His memories of his father and mother dragged through the mud, while he was forced the other way. Screaming for them to come back, wondering why those men were keeping them from him. She remembered the rain on her face, the mud seeping through her broken shoes, the feel of power as she tried to bend the gates to get to her mother and her father. And she remembered the pain of the gun as it came upon her head.

From then on she had always asked herself, how God who was all powerful, all knowing could have allowed such a horrible thing to happen.

Xavier tried to tell her there was more then a being who played with us for his own means.

Rogue took a deep breath, this time mutants and humans alike were about to be destroyed. She hoped God was watching.

Pulling her coat closer around her, she looked up at the full moon before bowing her head and walking up the stairs.

Above her the cracked sign of an old theatre lit her path.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I could leave a long A/N, but eh, I much prefer hearing your opinions on the story. Let me know!!!! 


	11. My body is turned on you

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Rogue sat at the marble counter, her fingertip slowly grazing the rim of the shot glass as she vacantly watched__ the rain fall._

_She was waiting...it always seems like she's waiting._

_Placing her elbows on the table, she lifted the shot glass, debating for a second whether it would be worth it. However, the Logan in her cheered, and she tossed the tequila back. Cringing, almost coughing, she took a deep shuddering breath._

_Warmth flooded her, and for a thankful moment, all of her senses were dulled._

'_Rogue?'_

_Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, pressing the back of her hand against her lips, before setting the shot glass down upside down._

_She felt him sit down next to her, staring at her. _

_She thought she would have been used to that aspect by now… the staring._

'_What are you doing?' he asked gently._

_She felt the harsh laughter bubble inside her, but she fought the urge to snap at him. _

'_I do what I have to do...survive.' She said her eyes never leaving the glass windows._

'_He's going to be fine, he's coming back.' He said reassuringly, assuming that was what she was talking about._

_Rogue shook her head, that look of defeat in her eyes. Turning to him slowly, her eyes caught his. The harsh glare of the lights in the kitchen turned the specks in her eyes gold, 'I don't care…' _

_Fighting the urge to scream at his look of disbelief, 'I DON'T' she said harshly._

_Pouring herself another shot. She took it, again, unable to stop the cringe that crossed her face. _

_Staring at the clear glass in her hands, she couldn't bring herself to look at him when asked, 'Why did you and I not work Bobby?' she asked so softly, 'we didn't even yell at each other. We just...broke, and neither one of us wanted to even fix it.' _

_Gesturing to him, 'I think it's a little sick and twisted...this psuedo happy family we all try to be.' She gestured to him with the glass, 'when secretly we all depise each other...or lust after each other'_

_Raising her eyes to his, 'Which one was it with me?' _

_silence hung in the air.  
_

_Rogue reached for the bottle, only to have Bobby grab her cloth covered wrist._

'_Let me go Bobby' Rogue said quietly._

'_How much have you had to drink already?' he demanded._

_Rogue's eyes narrowed, trying to remember, four…five maybe. Not much._

'_I'm still sane, so I haven't had nearly enough.' She responded, twisting her wrist and forcing him to let go._

_Grabbing the bottle, she turned the bottle over and filled the glass, before pushing the glass towards him._

'_Here, you're going to need it if you intend to sit here with me.'_

_Bobby glanced at it warily._

'_What are you-'_

'_He's in my head?' Rogue interrupted, grabbing the tequila bottle itself._

_Bobby would have asked who for the sake of keeping the conversation going but Rogue tossed him another glare, as if knowing what he was going to say. _

_Rogue laughed before taking a gulp from the bottle itself. 'His memories…are driving me insane. I can't think…I can't sleep…I can't fucking look in the mirror without wanting to scratch my eyes out.'_

_Her red hair hid the left side of her face._

_Bobby stared at her, 'What about Xavier?'_

_Rogue laughed harshly, 'Yeah, Xavier seems to have all the answers for everyone else...everyone except me.'_

_Rogue drew her fingers through her hair, pulling the hair back for a moment, 'why does god hate me so much...?'_

_Just before Bobby could touch her shoulder, she suddenly whipped around and growled at him. 'Get the hell away from me ice-prick.'_

_Bobby jerked back, only to stand up and stumble back. His bar stool crashed to the floor and broke the heavy silence on the mansion.  
_

_Rogue shook her idea, horror crossing her face at Bobby's look of fear._

'_NOOOOOOOO' Rogue shrieked, falling from the chair to her knees on the cold marble floor._

_Grabbing her hair she rocked back and forth. 'they won't stop, they don't want to stop.'_

_Bobby took a tentative step forward, before kneeling down and hugging her._

_He could hear her mutterings, pressing his cheek against her hair, she moaned, 'he left me, he left me with all of these memories and I can't stop them, why can't I stop them. God, why????'_

_Bobby turned his head to see Xavier rolling in and Scott right behind him._

'_She…' Bobby stopped unable to explain. _

_Xavier merely nodded, 'It's okay. Let Scott take her.'_

_Scott knelt down, letting Bobby move away. Rogue continued rocking back and forth, the metal cabinets shaking, some of the bending and curling at the edges._

_The temperature in the room plunged, their breaths wispy in the cold._

_Bobby looked around, 'I-I'm not doing this.'_

_Xavier shook his head, 'No, Rogue is.'_

'_But I didn't touch her!' he defended quickly._

'_Rogue is having trouble controlling herself'. Xavier tried to explain while staring intently at Rogue._

'_Rogue' Scott said softly touching her shoulder._

_Rogue threw her hair back staring at Scott, 'He…left…me' She said, enunciating each word with a deep breath. 'I can feel everything he went through in my bones.' She gasped, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head._

* * *

Rogue's eyes snapped open, her pupils dilated in the low light. 

Her senses slowly flooded her mind and she realized she was standing in a dim doorway, staring in a room packed with mutants. All eyes turned onto her.

Hugging herself, she glanced from one side to another, trying to find someone familiar.

_Nice hair_

Rogue's eyes flickered to the side, her head pounding with their hatred, their fears.

_A pretty petit not bad at all._

'You new?' a deep voice to her right quieted the other voices.

Someone grabbed her arm, causing her to gasp in surprise.

Whipping around, she twisted her arm, forcing the hand to let go before it was broken.

'Whoa dere? Who you be?' a deep voice filled her ear.

Rogue looked up angrily, before she stared wide-eyed into red pupils. Those eyes widened slightly, and Rogue mentally shook herself. He was young.

'I'm looking for someone' she said coldly turning back around, hoping to shake the man off.

But as she slid between two bodies, the man followed her, 'and dat would be?' he said lightly, dodging an errant child before catching up with her.

She continued walking, glancing out of the corner of her eye for someone familiar.

'Not you' she threw over her shoulder her accent flaring up on the last syllable.

The man chuckled, 'southern belle, interestin', stepping up just behind her.

Rogue suddenly turned holding her hand out, her eyes flared bright orange as she mentally screamed into his mind, _LEAVE ME ALONE_

He bent over, clutching his head and gritting his teeth.

Rogue turned back around ignoring his pain, and caught the familiar sight of a boy she once knew.

Speeding up, she twisted here and there through the crowd, 'JOHN!' she cried out, reaching out her hand to grab him by the arm.

Suddenly turning, his eyes widened as he realized Rogue, of all people, was here.

'Rogue?' he questioned, quickly looking up to see if any of the other x-men were here.

As others around them took notice of the two, John looked down, frowning. 'Are you here by yourself? Where are the others?'

Rogue leaned in, barely whispering, 'I need to talk to you.'

* * *

'What are you doing?' Storm asked sharply, watching Logan march determinedly through the halls, towards the garage. 

'I'm going to find her'

Strom's eyes widened in surprised, 'Jean?'

Logan turned down another hallway, 'Rogue' he bit out.

Storm picked up her pace grabbing on to his arm.

'And what about Jean?' she demanded looking him in the eye.

Logan hesitated, before shrugging off her grasp. 'I have to find her Storm.'

Scott and Emma appeared down the hall about to tell them what Emma had found, but Storm turned to Scott, 'tell him we need to find Jean.'

Scott opened his mouth, about to argue as well. Between Rogue and Jean, Jean was the most dangerous. Logan glared at him, and Scott knew it was stupid to try and stop him.

Scott turned to Logan, 'I'm coming with you.' he said searching his pocket for his keys.

Logan was about to argue but Scott impatiently replied, 'Logan, Rogue can help us, we need her back.'

Turning to Emma and Storm, he ordered, 'Emma, keep track of Rogue and Jean for us, keep in contact and tell me what you find. Contact everyone, and I mean everyone, if we want to stop Jean, it's going to take all of us. And check with our contacts, see if they noticed anything.'

Emma nodded, and as Scott turned to follow Logan, Emma could stop herself, 'Scott!' Emma hesitated, looking at Logan and Scott, 'I detected Rogue faintly, she's good, really good at hiding herself, maybe because of Jean's powers. But wherever she is, there's a massive amount of mutant power around her. I would guess hundreds.'

* * *

_Rogue put her hand on the door, pulling back as if it was on fire._

_Turning, she felt her stomach tighten. When did she turn into a coward._

_Turning back around she stared at the door._

_Shaking her head, she turned again looking towards the stairs to her room._

_Hesitating, she turned back around and put her hand on the door. Turning it softly, she pulled open the door and let the late afternoon breeze cool her senses._

_Stepping out into the back yard of the mansion, she closed the door behind her and let her eyes wander over the landscape. Trees lined the edges of the massive lawn, while statues, paths, and a large lake dotted the landscape._

_Her eyes glowed hazel as the sunlight lit her face._

_The autumn trees sent another brilliant wash of leaves to the ground making the once green grounds, brown, orange, red, and yellow._

_Brushing her straight brown hair behind her ear, she stepped onto the grounds, following the familiar path she never took._

_Knowing he already knew she was there, she stopped upon coming to the small clearing._

_First paying respect to the stone before her eyes went to the man standing over it, his ever present cigar in his hand._

_Stepping out from the trees, she cleared her throat, unable to help the sarcasm in her voice, 'So you're leaving.' She called out._

_He kept his back to her, 'just wanted peace.' He growled._

_Rogue shook her head, 'is that another euphemism for cowardice'_

_Logan tilted his head slightly, detecting that slight difference in her voice, a deeper, unhesitant use of words. Realizing this might not have been the same Rogue as before, he turned his head, and his eyes took in the woman that stood in place of the young girl. Dressed in blue jeans, a white collar shirt, and a long white coat over it, she was ages away from the southern girl as one could get. She looked the part of grown woman, and it took him a moment to realize this really was Rogue, the girl who had worn teeny bopper clothes a few years ago, now looked all grown up._

_Shaking his head, he stared at her again._

_She, on the other hand, took a step closer, 'Are you leaving soon?'_

'_Yeah' he drew his eyes from her, flicked his cigar, before turning back to jean, 'just wanted to say goodbye.'_

'_Goodbye' she tilted her head, testing the word on her tongue. Unable to help herself, she took a step closer, 'You wanted to say goodbye to a corpse…but you weren't going to say goodbye to me….' Finding herself mere inches from him, forcing him to meet her eyes._

_She glared at him, 'Why on earth would you care so much for a woman who didn't even choose you?' taking another step closer to him, she was nose to nose with him. Well, nose to chest more like it, even with the high heeled black boots on._

'_I saw you two, at the bottom of the jet.' She said, her voice low, almost a steely whisper, 'You actually told her you could be the good guy.'_

_He stared in bewilderment at her._

_She, on the other hand, didn't care. 'I have your memories in me Logan' she said heatedly. 'I know everything. Everything you have ever felt.'_

_Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders, his mouth twisted in snarl. She drew her face back, a hint of fear on her face, shaking her he snarled 'you think you know everything about me, you know jackshit Marie'_

'_it's Rogue' she bit out wincing as his grip tightened on her shoulders._

_He snorted, 'yeah, you keep telling yourself darlin'. You're just a little girl playing at little games. '_

_Unable to collar the fury in him, he lashed at her, 'what is it you want Marie' he shook her, 'huh, is it me?'_

_He growled, 'cuz' I sure as hell don't want you. I'm just the guy who gave you a ride. I promised nothing and I've had enough of your silly schoolgirl crush.'_

_Tears sprang to her eyes as she heard her worst fears coming out of his mouth._

_Horrified at what he had just said, he stuttered, 'Rogue I'm-'_

_Rogue ripped herself out of his grasp, pointing at his chest, 'NO, YOU DON'T GET TO APOOLOGIZE. You're a coward. You hide behind your devotion to a dead woman, just so you can avoid whatever else there could be. She turned you down Logan.'_

_Logan jerked back in surprise, and all Rogue could feel was elation, 'You think we don't all know about it. What do you think was in my head when I woke up?' taking a step closer to him, her hand pressed against his chest, 'I was driven nearly insane with your memories.' She bit out, hatred lacing every word. _

_Wanting to drive the knife a little she deeper, she continued, 'what I had may have been a silly little schoolgirl crush, but you liked it anyway….you can keep telling yourself those small white lies, but I know Logan…I know.' She rubbed it in as she saw the look of guilt in his eyes, 'And if you really hate feeling that way about me so much, that's fine, be like that, but when it comes time to save me again.'_

_Rogue looked him in the eye, 'just let me die Logan.'_

_Rogue stared at Logan for the longest time, before turning and running through the forest, her red hair and white coat flying behind her._

* * *

John frowned, taking note of her pale face, dark shadows under her eyes, he grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her to the door he was about to enter. 

The man standing in front of them was a small man, but covered with tattoos all over his face. John nodded to Rogue, 'she's with me'

The man looked between the two of them for a second before unfolding his arms. With a grin, he suddenly turned to sand.

Rogue stared in astonishment as the sand merely brushed itself under the door and onto the other side.

John smirked at Rogue's look, turning back at the click of the lock. As the door opened, John tightened his hold on her arm and pushed her forward into the hallway.

Rogue looked over her shoulder, to see the Sand man shut the door close, sinking John and Rogue into complete darkness.

Rogue whispered slightly, 'where are we going?'

She felt the heat graze her cheek, before John brushed past her in the cramped damp hallway and continued walking down the hall.

His hand glowing with fire lit the path before them.

Shivering slightly, Rogue's shoes were muffled on the old musty carpet as she followed him.

Several turns through the back of the theater led them to a dark heavy wooden door in front of them.

John turned to her, 'You shouldn't have come here.'

Rogue looked at him for a moment before her eyes flicked to the door, 'I needed to'

John looked down at her, watching her straighten her back. The idiotic things he had done trying to impress her, that seemed worlds apart from where they were now. He wondered if she was still the giggling girl from the museum.

Looking her up and down, he shook his head, she was as far from the girl he remembered as he was from his days as a student.

Killing the fire in his hand, he knocked sharply on the wooden door, dust falling around them as it groaned and creaked.

Seconds passed and nothing happened, but as John raised his hand to knock again, the door suddenly swung open, landing heavily against the wall.

The fire at the other end of the room, Sabretooth growling in the corner, and Mystique petting a cat on the couch made it almost a cozy scene,

Magneto stood with his arms behind his back, staring into the fire.

'I wondered when you would come to me' Magento said calmly, not bothering to glance over his shoulder.

Mystique looked up, smiling in pleasant shock at the new girl by John's side.

John cleared his throat, ready to apologize, but Rogue beat him to it. 'Tell me how to stop Jean Grey.' Drawing out a file.

* * *

A/N: alright so I hope that everything has been explained as far as the past goes, as to why Logan and Rogue are angry with each other. Yay? Nay? let me know...and finally we next chapter will have some amazing action, as well as some cool twists and turns. I warned you everything will be thrown at this story. 

So drop me a review. yeah?

* * *


	12. I will not be drowned

Enjoy!

* * *

'You are a long way from your school my dear' Magneto said as he turned around, his hands clasped behind his back.

Although well beyond the years of youth, his body, lit by the fire, showed no weariness. He stood straight, proud, and unnerving.

And Rogue fought the urge to flinch as he moved quickly from across the room, to stand right in front of her.

Grasping her chin tightly, she gritted her teeth as he squeezed hard, digging his bony fingers into her cheeks, barely suppressing the cry in her throat.

Tendrils of her hair crossed her vision, and through them, she saw the others leaving, one by one through a side door.

Soon all that was left was herself and Magneto.

His cold fingers grasped her chin and tilted her face up, forcing her to look at him.

'So you're here to ask for my help. Irony knows no bonds.' Letting go of her chin, he gave a small reminiscent smile, 'You have grown up my dear. I'm impressed.'

Her eyes narrowed, watching every move he made, 'Really? And here I thought you were annoyed to see me still alive.'

Taking note of Magneto's sharp blue eyes widening, she clenched her jaw. In a low voice, 'No…I never wanted you dead…just useful' he said turning around again to the crackling fire.

'A good man Charles was, far more willing to believe in the good of humans than I ever was. Always believed in good, his own private army of heroes, of which you so blindly joined.'

Rogue suppressed the bitter words on her tongue, instead coming to stand right in front of the large metal desk.

Magneto grimaced as he placed his elbows on his desk, his fingers clasped in a steeple, 'Does your X-men know you're here?'

Rogue hesitated, before lifting her chin and raising an eyebrow 'Does it matter? It's not like they can stop you.'

Magneto's slight smile and nod showed his approval and his surprise that she was not how he expected her to be. Silence filled the room; the only sound was that of an old grandfather's clock ticking in the right corner.

'It seems I should not underestimate you. Considering all that you have survived so far, tell me…what is it you want?'

At that Rogue's hands curled into fists, her nails biting into her palms. Anger curled in the pit of her stomach as she grinded her teeth together.

Rogue felt her blood thundering through her veins as she debated in her head if this really was the best idea. Granted, she had never done this before, made a deal with her former kidnapper, but desperation called, and if everything went well, things would work out the way they should. Sending a silent prayer up there, she took a deep breath.

'Help me stop Jean grey and I can give you whatever you want.'

* * *

'Mr. Fury there is someone to see.'

Before He could form the 'no', a woman in a white suit brushed past his secretary with a silver briefcase in hand.

'tell your secretary that you will not be taking any calls for the rest of the day.'

Emma said as she set the briefcase on his desk.

Fury looked at her with annoyance for a long time, before looking at his secretary and giving the nod that it was okay.

The secretary glared at the back of Emma's head for a moment before slamming the door shut on the two of them.

'And how can I be of service Ms….'

'Frost, Emma Frost.'

Fury frowned, recognizing the name, 'please sit down' he gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. But Emma simply smiled, 'I would prefer to stand if you don't mind.'

Fury settled back in his chair, his body looking as if he was at ease with this whole situation. '…Now what was so urgent that you managed to piss off my secretary, and almost nothing pisses off my secretary?'

Emma smiled as she stood in front of his desk, 'Because Colonol Fury, we have a situation.'

Flicking the notches on the briefcase, she turned it around and showed the file that lay in the briefcase, 'I know what you are creating Mr. Fury.'

Fury looked at the file sitting in the briefcase, but refused to touch it, looking up at Emma, his face empty with any hint of emotion, 'I don't know what you're talking about'

Emma smiled, giving a small nod, 'of course you do, Sentinels? Right? I think you might be interested in hearing what I have to say.'

* * *

'yer doing it wrong'

'shut it'

'just sayin'

'quiet!'

'But-'

'Logan!'

Silence filled the jet…

'I'm hungry'

Scott's head snapped around and glared at Logan.

'I'm trying to fly the jet, you want at it' he offered.

But Logan's grip on the armrest showed Scott how much Logan really trusted him.

Scott turned back around to watch the skies. A sunny beautiful blue sky belied the true urgency they felt.

Having received the call from Emma minutes ago, they headed to New York. Scott prayed Emma knew what she was doing, because if one misstep occurs, things could get bloody.

Another bit of turbulence had Logan muttering, 'why do we always take the damn jet?'

Scott had to bite his tongue before saying cheekily, 'Because I get so much pleasure out of watching you be miserable.'

Logan growled ready to pop his claws, but Scott stopped him, 'remember, I'm flying the jet, hurt me, and I can't guarantee this won't crash'

Logan muttered some more harsh words under his breath before turning and looking to his right.

Uncomfortable silence filled the jet.

Scott opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again.

Logan looked at him quizzically, 'say it'

Scott frowned glancing at him, but Logan just shrugged, 'you've got something to say, say it.'

Scott's grip on the handle tightened, before he finally said, 'I knew.'

Logan looked confused, but Scott didn't look at him, instead continuing, 'I knew that Jean felt something for you.'

At that Logan straightened up, 'and how do you figure that?'

Scott debated for a moment, 'I may have these glasses on for the rest of my life, but I wasn't blind nor am I an idiot. I knew something had happened…'

_Scott watched from the doorway as Rogue gathered up the papers left on her desk. Once finished, she grabbed the books and piled them up, cleaning up the desk for afternoon classes._

_He was wandering the halls again, something else he came across reminded him of Jean and he had to take a walk. He just wanted to avoid it for now, he just wanted…peace._

_That was when he had found this empty classroom save Rogue._

_Standing up, she stretched a little, revealing the dark blue jeans, green tank top and grey jacket. Her hair wound up in a bun revealed a young face with reading glasses slipping down her nose. _

_The giant bay windows propped open let the sun and wind trickle into the room._

_Lifting her head up, Scott was startled for a moment to see her eyes glinting strangely. Shaking his head slightly, he looked again only to see her eyes brown as they always were._

'_Hey' she simply replied, setting her marking pen on the table._

_Scott nodded in reply before taking further steps into the room. This used to be Ororo's classroom, and although it was the same basic set-up, Rogue left her mark on the room. _

_Where plants dotted the room once, she had now organized the room with individual wooden desks and lamps. Famous replications covered the walls, while statues were scattered throughout the classroom._

_It seemed old fashioned, like a reminder of preppy schools, but Scott had the impression the students liked it, it reminded them of a real school, and once in awhile a hint of normalcy went a long way. _

_Rogue raised an eyebrow at Scott's gaze, 'Is something wrong….Xavier, Ororo, one of my students?'_

_Scott shook his head, realizing it must look like he was staring at her, when in fact he was looking at the shelves behind her desk. 'I remember that book' he said pointing to The Once and Future King._

_Rogue looked over her shoulder at the leather bounded book, the pages so worn but still beautifully edged with gold. It was a present from Xavier when she became a teacher, He said she would above all understand._

'_Its Xavier's favorite book' Scott said in reminiscence. Rogue turned back around to look at Scott._

'_So you've come to talk to me' she said raising an eyebrow as she sat back and watched him shuffle a little. _

_Scott shrugged, 'it's been awhile since we talked.'_

_At that Rogue laughed quietly, 'Scott…we never talked.' She said stating the obvious._

_Scott gave a wistful smile, 'I should have-'_

'_Stop right there' Rogue said. 'If you've come to apologize for some inane guilt you're feeling, I'm not taking it. You have no reasons to feel guilty.'_

_Scott opened his mouth, 'But I was the leader.'_

'_Yeah, and as leader, you were saving lives.' Rogue slowly stood up and put her hands on her desk, 'You have to understand something, I'm a grown woman. I am responsible for myself. I will make stupid mistakes, incredibly stupid mistake, but they are my mistakes. If you had tried to save me, think about all the others who would have died in…' she swallowed unable to finish the sentence. 'look, it was something that happens. In our line of work, we're bound to have things like this happen, I'm just lucky to have this power, and Logan to have his power.'_

_Scott shook his head, 'but everything that has happened afterwards, this wasn't a simply use of powers, you were out of control with your powers and the powers of everyone else in your head. And for that I'm sorry.'_

_Rogue looked down at her desk for a moment, her mind reeling with the aftermath of what was a massacre. All those mutants shot down, those families not understanding why and how it all had happened._

_Looking up, she shook her head, 'I can only say that it's better now. I'm in control of my head again and…for now…it's okay. Emma had helped me quite a bit and I'm grateful to her and Xavier for helping me.'_

_Scott stared her in the eye for a second, wondering if this was a well rehearsed explanation, or if she really meant it, slowly nodding he accepted what she had to say._

_Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other, both remembering the long struggle Rogue had to regain herself. It was painful and horrific, and in a way, it was enlightening, because it took all of them to help her. _

_Scott gave a small wistful smile, 'you know, I was Xavier's first student. I had been living here for maybe a year, when Jean came to live with us. She was so beautiful, but so very different from what you know her as. She was cold, unresponsive, she would barely eat…and it was like her mind had shut down, trying to block everything out. Professor had said Jean doesn't remember what had brought on the onset of her powers, but that as a powerful telepath, she had a long way to go. And I remember she had trouble controlling her powers too. She talked about all the voices in her head, all the pain she could feel from others. Just…just being in the same room with another would send her in tears because she would get flashes of their lives. Their whole lives the painful and the happy would drown her.'_

_Rogue stared at him, mouth slightly opened. 'but she gained control.' She clearly stated._

_Scott shook his head, 'not for a very a long time, and not without a lot of pain.' Scott looked up at Rogue, 'you two are more similar then you think', and chuckling bitterly, 'even down to wanting the same man.'_

_Startled, Rogue's head snapped up. Her fingers gripped the edge of the desk hard before she walked around the desk and stood mere inches from Scott. Quietly stating, 'I know this is late in coming, but before Jean died, she had said something to Logan. And I'm hoping it would bring you some peace.' _

_Rogue leaned in close. Her scent filled his head, but her whispering in his ear took his attention, 'Jean…chose you' she breathed._

'_What the hell is going on?' a voice growled behind them._

_Both of them jumped apart only to see Logan in the doorway, bag in hand as he glared at the two of them._

_Both stared at him with open mouths, before Rogue looked up at Scott, 'did you know he was coming?'_

* * *

'MOMMYEEEEE!'

Carol tapped her steering wheel with increasing frustration.

She was late for work again, and the babysitter called in sick today.

Muttering to herself she checked her rearview mirror again, 'He's going to kill me, He's going to kill me.'

The car in front moved an inch, and she felt joy, only to realize it had braked again.

Of course she would find herself in the middle of one of the biggest traffic jams.

Honking her horn impatiently, she rolled down her window, 'Learn to drive you fat bastard.'

Pausing, she turned around to her daughter in the back, 'don't tell Daddy I said that.'

The little girl giggled, putting her finger to her lips, 'shhhh.'

Carol turned back around and tapped the wheel again. Resting her elbow on the window ledge, she contemplated just calling in sick to work. But she needed those sick days for other things. Restlessly, she turned on the radio, hoping the music would ease her.

'And today reports of the President's visit to the Midwest…'

Carol switched the knob, trying to find a good station, 'kkkcchhh….another shooting…..kkkccchhhh….'

Beating the radio, 'C'mon' she muttered, wondering how much it would cost to repair, probably too much.

Suddenly the station broke into a loud screech, piercing the car.

Clapping her hands to her ears, she slammed her hand against the knob, shutting the radio off.

Carol turned around, 'Sorry….We'll be there in a few minutes, alright.'

But Carol realized her little girl wasn't looking at her, but over her right shoulder, her eyes wide open.

'what's wrong?'

Carol frowned in confusion, before turning around.

In front of her, all of downtown was on fire.

'Oh my god' Carol muttered. Unsnapping her belt, she quickly scrambled out, opening her backseat door and trying to help her daughter out.

'Mommy' her daughter whimpered, as Carol struggled with the belt.

'Damn' she muttered, before finally finding the button. Pulling her daughter out, she held her close as she turned to watch as the fire spread. More and more people got out of their cars, wondering what was going on.

Down Main Street everyone stopped and stared at the woman in the middle of the word, swirling fire surrounding her.

Her hands running through her hair, she threw her head back, 'SCOTT'

* * *

_SCOTT!_

Scott groaned, sending the jet wavering. Logan gripped the arms of his seat hard, 'Whoa, One eye, whaddya think yer doing?'

Scott took a deep shuddering breath, 'It's…' gasping, 'Jean'. With trembling hands, he pressed a few buttons, before trying to contact Storm or Emma.

'What's happened' Scott demanded into the speaker.

Logan stared at the crackling intercom, wondering if it was Jean or Rogue they had news about.

Scott's eyes widened as he stared out through the window. Taking a moment, he lifted the intercom again, 'we should be there any second.'

Logan frowned in confusion, 'what about Rogue?'

Scott grimaced, 'where we find Jean, we are bound to find Rogue.'

As the cloud cleared away, what greeted them caused both to hold their breath for a second.

Below them were the charred remains of what was once an entire block of commercial and residential buildings.

In the middle of it stood, what they could only assume was Jean.

* * *

Mystique, Sabretooth, and Gambit barged in, 'She be in New York, Mon ami'

Rogue looked at Magneto, staring at him calmly, 'she makes no distinction between humans and mutants.

Magneto titled his head, 'And what do you propose to do my dear.'

Rogue clenched her fist, tilting her chin up, she looked him in the eye, 'You are one of the most powerful mutants alive, you can stop her' she said desperately, pandering to his ego, 'help me weaken her. I just have to get close enough…' she said, her voice trailing.

She knew he understood what the rest of her plan was, as his eyes widened in respect. 'Charles would be proud of you' he said.

* * *

As Magneto led the way to a series of cars, he signaled to Gambit in a low voice, 'watch her, don't let her out of your sight.'

Gambit nodded, as he watched Rogue look up at the dark sky. She will see the sunrise…if nothing else.

Turning back around, she caught his gaze, frowning she kept her mouth shut as he helped her into the passenger seat of one of the black vans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woohoo! now have everyone where I want them to be, finally. Boy did it take awhile, and a bit of cheating on my part. I cut to the chase on some scenes, just because who wants this dragged on anymore then it has to be.

Yay!

alright as far as the timeline goes, the flashbacks are way out of order, just because I put the scene in there that pertained to what was necessary for that particular moment. basically after jean died, they tried to put their lives back together. Rogue became an X-men, but on one of their missions, a massacre of mutants occurred. She was shot, but Logan touched her. After waking up, she finds he's missing, and she's trying to deal with his memories as well all the others in her mind, causing her to lose control of herself. thus the scene in the kitchen with bobby. Xavier contacts Emma, hoping she can help her, which Emma does. rogue does get better, but is irritated with Logan, for leaving her when she had to deal with his memories, and almost went after him, but Xavier and Emma put some common sense in her. Logan comes back nine months later, without a hello, and intends to leave again without saying goodbye to her, thus the scene at the tombstone with Logan. Rogue is angry at him. He still comes back once in awhile, while she's trying to be a professor and X-men. then we come to the scene with Scott and rogue in the classroom, which leads to the fight at the beginning of the story.

I also included flashbacks on Jean, just because it all has to do with that one line, that Jean and Rogue are more similar then people would think. At least that's what i was hoping to show people, and that would play a huge role in Rogue's decisions.


	13. Take it with a grain of salt

Enjoy!

* * *

Looking across from her at Kitty standing next to Bobby, Emma smirked 'Isn't there a height requirement to be an X-men?'

Kitty glared at her, 'Aren't you too old to be dressing like Malibu Barbie?'

Wolverine leaned against the inside of the jet; his arms crossed in front of him 'Heh, I thought I had claws.'

Emma merely continued to smile, 'oh sweetie, I'm so gushingly glad we're on the same team.'

But before a full on argument could break out, Cyclops broke in.

'Are we ready?'

It was all Cyclops needed to say to silence them, because as they looked at each other around the table they understood, they did what Professor had been trying to tell them from the beginning, they did this to protect those who will never know, will never remember, or thank them, or like it. But do it they will,

No matter the sacrifice.

As Colossus, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Iceman looked at each other one last time, Cyclops said a few last words, and 'I know this isn't something we ever expected to face, least of all without the professor. This is not Jean, this is not whom we have known for so long' Cyclops paused, 'we can't afford to hesitate out there. Just find her.' He looked around, 'everyone knows the plan?'

Everyone nodded save Wolverine, but as they all turned to him, he stared Cyclops in the eye, 'you gonna take the shot when you need to?'

Cyclops stared back, 'yeah'

Wolverine just nodded.

Cyclops looked around, 'spread out.'

As everyone walked off the jet, only one stayed back.

'Emma?' Cyclops asked her quietly.

Emma stared at him, before turning away, 'Superpowers, scintillating wit and the best body money can buy, and I still rate below a corpse.' For once bitterness laced her words.

Cyclops frowned, opening his mouth to say something but Emma had already turned away and walked out of the jet.

* * *

Turning to Sabretooth Magneto smiled, 'The girl should be here soon. Keep them occupied.' Sabretooth bared his teeth, salivating with anticipation. 'With pleasure' he growled. 

Then turning to Gambit, 'find her'

Gambit nodded, shuffling his cards.

Magneto turned to the thousands of mutants behind them. His eyes roved over them, observing their bloodlust, the scent of self righteousness with a tinge of fear hung heavy in the air. Slowly he started talking, 'No one ever talks about it, they just do it. They have created a weapon, sentinels they call them. They sneak around in the middle of the night for our own protection they say.' silence reigned over the mutants as they looked up at him. Many nodded; understanding what was at stake.

'That woman out there is one of us, a mutant. Make no mistake, they intend to destroy us and she will be the first. The extermination is beginning. Will you be one of them…or one of us?' He nodded at the people below them.

* * *

John stared at her flicking his lighter on and off, the sound filling the SUV. 'You know, you belong to him now.' John said with a smirk, making sure Gambit could hear him. The trees whizzed by them as they sped down the long country road toward the city. 

_Snap, click, snap, click_

Whipping her head from the passing scene outside her window, she looked across the seat at him, 'It doesn't matter.' She said, brushing him off, before turning back to the window, hoping John would leave her alone.

But John continued smirking, flicking his lighter again and again. 'You don't get it' he grounded out, 'he owns you now.'

Gambit watched John stare at Rogue, but he kept his mouth shut, instead taking a deck of cards and shuffling them in his hands as he leaned back in his seat next to John.

Her eyes narrowed, 'Since when did you care what happens to me or the X-men. You aren't one of us. You ran away remember?' she sneered, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

John smirked at her, 'Because the professor was pathetic. You sneer at us as if you're better then us, you killed a boy? I bet mommy and daddy didn't like their precious princess being a murderer. Coma, right?' Looking her up and down, he shook his head, 'god you're pathetic'

She stared at him, anger in her eyes; neither noticed the door handle bending under Rogue's grip. 'Cody' she whispered, pale and shaking with anger. Slowly turning to him, she looked at him intently, her voice low and deadly, her brown eyes slowly turning green, 'His name was Cody. A kiss was all it took.'

Suddenly John stopped flicking his lighter, and instead grabbed Rogue's arm hard, forcing her to stare at him, 'You didn't have your dad beat you until you couldn't breathe without coughing up blood because you were a freak'

Rogue looked at him startled, the green fire dying. This was the first time he ever mentioned the circumstances that brought him to the school in the first place. Furthermore, she was surprised he would tell her anything considering he knew her for two years in which she was a reclusive.

Seeing the pity in her eyes, John was about to turn away hating what slipped. But Rogue caught his wrist and forced him to look at her. Rogue looked up at him, uncertain for a moment.

'Don't do this, come back with us.' She whispered.

* * *

Cyclops pressed his ear, 'Storm, where are you?' 

Cyclops and Wolverine stood in an alley, waiting for the others to report in.

Crackling could be heard before Storm came on the line, 'North, We should be there in five minutes.'

Wolverine suddenly lifted his head, his eyes scanning the area around them, 'we don't have five minutes….'

Cyclops stared at him with confusion, 'what-'

SNKT!

'Sabretooth' he growled before a large bulky object sailed through the air, crashing into Wolverine and sending both of them into a car. Glass and metal crumbled under them, before they drew apart from each other for a moment.

Both bared their teeth at each other, growling low and menacing.

'Go!' Wolverine shouted as he and Sabretooth exchanged blows.

Cyclops's hand automatically went to his visor, trying to find a shot, but they moved too fast.

Sabretooth took a slash at Wolverine's torso, ripping his skin to shreds. Wolverine snarled at the pain, but dug his claws in an uppercut into Sabretooth's upper arm.

Howling in rage, Sabretooth drew back, before taking another swipe at Wolverine. Wolverine ducked in time to see Sabretooth punch the brick wall behind him, the Building bowing with the force.

Although Wolverine dodged that, he couldn't dodge the other swipe and Sabretooth clawed him across his face.

'Too slow frail' Sabretooth growled.

Wolverine suddenly rammed Sabretooth in the stomach, sending them crashing into the side of the building, bricks and dust falling.

Growling could be heard among the crashes as they tussled. And Cyclops debated but the sound of something crashing in the distance, jerked Cyclops's head up. 'Storm…we're being ambushed'

'what…kkccchhh…?'

'Storm?'

Suddenly turning, Cyclops stared wide-eyed.

* * *

Storm looked up quizzically, 'Cyclops? Cyclops?' she pressed her earpiece. 

Emma turned to look back at Storm, 'what's happened' she demanded.

Storm shook her head in disbelief, 'I-I don't know'

Both looked at each other for a second, before they suddenly moved into action.

As they turned the corner, they came to a sudden stop, Gambit stood with one hand behind his back and the other on a silver pole.

'It's be a shame to end this date now.'

Emma curled her lip in disgust, 'and who the hell are you?'

Gambit smirked, his red eyes burning against the black, 'my friends call me Remy, my enemies call me Gambit, you can go ahead and forget de first one.'

Emma raised an eyebrow, 'my you're a little young, but…that's how I like them.'

With a quick jerj of her chin, Emma held her hand out, sending pieces of metal and glass his way.

But Storm and Emma stared wide eyed, as he sent pieces of cardboard towards the debris.

BOOM!

Emma and Storm shielded their eyes, as all the pieces exploded.

Storm raised her head after a moment, only to find the street completely empty.

'where-'

Both turned around, only to find Gambit grinning from several feet away.

In his hands he held three playing cards, grinning at their astonished faces, he chuckled, 'after all this time, an' I still manage to impress myself.'

Storm suddenly jerked her head up, her eyes turning white, raising her hands.

Looking at Storm quizzically, Gambit turned to Emma, 'what she be doing chere?'

Emma simply smirked and folded her arms across her chest, 'boy are you going to get it!'

Gambit looked back at Storm for a moment, before lightening hit mere inches from him.

Slowly rising in the air, Storm looked down at him, 'You fool!'

Another streak of lightening caused Gambit to flip away, a silver pole snapping open. Landing on his feet, his brown trench coat swayed in the breeze as he straightened up. His right hand holding the pole horizontal behind him.

Now annoyed, Gambit held his cards up, a queen, joker, and an ace, 'Let me show you a card trick.'

'Here, pick a card' and with a flick of his wrist he flung three glowing cards at Storm.

All three exploded in the air, sending Storm tumbling to the ground. 'AAAHHHH'

Emma barely held her hand up in time to slow Storm's descent, 'oh you've gained some weight' Emma muttered as it took all her concentration to steady Storm, letting her slowly descend to the black concrete.

Looking over her shoulder, she found the streets deserted again.

'Annoying little rat isn't he' Emma said as she helped Storm up.

* * *

John looked down at her. He was surprised at how tempting it was. Hesitating, he looked at Gambit who sat smirking at the two of them before John suddenly snatched his hand away, as if burned. Stiffening, he scowled, 'I'm not one of you X-babies. I don't believe in Xavier's crappy dream. I chose my side' 

Leaning in, he smirked, 'You know, professor was a relic. You and the X-men are going to cease to exist. Mutants should be in control, you were right to kill the human -'

Her eyes turned bright green, anger dancing in her eyes, as she grabbed him by the throat and pounded the back of his head against the opposite window. 'Don't you dare' she snarled at him. 'I can never get the look of pain in his eyes out of my head. I remember his parents, who loved me like a daughter try to chase me out of town. Don't you dare ever speak about him like that.'

Gambit's eyes narrowed as he watched the energy roll off her in waves.

John gasped, 'Gambit…help'

Gambit smirked, 'sorry mon ami, I never come between a woman's fury and de man stupid enough to piss her off.'

Rogue's eyes never left John's face as she tightened her grip.

And for a tense second John stared at her frightened.

Disgust laced her words, 'You pathetic little worm', Rogue suddenly loosened her grip.

John rubbed his throat glaring at him, 'bitch' he mumbled.

Rogue turned her head, her attention somewhere else, 'Quiet' she snapped, her eyes looking up towards the roof of the car for a moment

Gambit stopped his shuffling, 'what it be?'

'AH' Rogue bent over, her fingers clutching her head.

She was suddenly flooded with voices again, all those people out there, praying to survive today.

_She wants something_

_Jean_

_She is weak right now, keep her away_

_Away from what?_

_Scott!!_

With another cry, Rogue threw her head back, fingers pulling at her hair, blood dripping from her nose.

'Rogue?' John tried to grab on to her, but she whipped her head up, eyes blazing with green flames. 'You will all die!'

_CRASH!_

A truck slammed into the side of the SUV, sending it rolling over and over again.

* * *

'Sir, I see…t-thousands of mutant signatures coming towards it.' The tech swallowed trying to count all the green dots lighting up the screen like a Christmas tree. 

Colonel Fury turned around from another screen. 'Are you sure?' he asked, leaning over to look closely.

'Positive sir, just as she said.'

Fury nodded, without pause 'Send them out.'

The soldier looked up with confusion, 's-sir?...we'd be trapping them in the middle of the city…Where thousands of people are?'

Fury looked down at him, 'Send them out' He said without hesitation.

* * *

A/N: Sorry! it took forever to figure out how I wanted this ending set up. There's some really coo possibilities in my head. So don't worry I have not forgotten this story or any others.But I had lost all my hundreds of pages of notes and outlines for my other stories. So I think I'll be taking those down at some point and tinkering with them before I post them up again. But don't worry I will be finishing all stories. This story has maybe two more chapter, three at most. So thank you for sticking with this even if it did take me several months to post. My apologies.

let me know what you think!


	14. Throw It On Me

_A/N: _You guys thought I forgot about this story didn't you. Hehe. Well enjoy.

* * *

_Rogue lifted her head, staring at the hospital._

_Mid-afternoon sun clashed harshly with the imposing granite building looming over her._

_Taking a deep breath she bent her head, eyes to the ground as she pushed the door open._

_The lady at the front desk looked up with a pearly white smile plastered on her overly tanned face._

'_Welcome to CURA, how can I help you?' she said in a high-pitched voice._

_Rogue's eyes snapped to and fro, taking in the waiting room to the right, and the frosted glass door to the left._

_The woman's smile broke apart, 'Miss?'_

_Rogue focused on her again, 'I heard there was a magic bullet.' She said quietly._

_The woman's eyes widened, before her shaky hand reached for the phone. 'Let me get the doctor for you. Please take a seat.'_

_Rogue gave an uneasy smile before following the acrylic nail to a seat as far away from everyone as possible._

_Rubbing her hands nervously, she looked around to see four other people there. All of them looking at her curiously. Rogue looked at the secretary again, only to see her sending Rogue fleeting looks while covering her mouth as she talked on the phone._

_Uneasiness grew in the pit of her stomach. The professor didn't know about this, Logan…Bobby…Kitty…no one._

_Rogue's eyes were drawn to a little kid playing with toys on the seat across from her. Such a small boy, and he was in a doctor's office. _

_She remembered right after kissing Cody, she had come to the hospital with her parents. Both of them sat on either side of her, trying to block her from the ugly world, or was it blocking the world from the ugly girl. _

'_Miss?'_

_The look of disappointment, traitor they would call her, weak is what she calls herself._

'_Miss?'_

_Startled, Rogue jerked away from the hand on her shoulder, looking up to see the receptionist looking down on her with concern eyes._

'_The doctor will see you now'_

_Rogue glanced at the boy again, only to see him gone, before she stood on shaky legs and followed the woman through the door and down the hall._

_The receptionist led her to a hospital room like any other, telling her to strip down and wear the gown, before she shut the door._

_Rogue's legs swung forward and back as she stared at the hands in her lap. The white gown glaring at her._

_The door creaked open, and Rogue looked up to see a kind looking man walk in, 'Hello, I'm Dr. Essex.'_

* * *

Emma suddenly stopped, Storm looking at her quizzically. 

Emma's eyes searched the sky for a moment, 'She's got Scott!'

* * *

Phoenix looked down at Scott, 'Scott' she whispered softly. 

'Jean?' he stared at her, his eyes wide behind his ruby red glasses.

'My darling Scott.' She said sweetly as she gently brushed his cheek. Her eyes slowly turned from black to the brown she knew he loved.

Feeling his heart thundering, she could taste his fear on the tip of her tongue, she leaned closer, whispering, 'Don't be afraid, it's really me'

Scott looked up at Jean for a moment, his heart never wishing it to be more so, but his head slowly shook, jerking back slightly 'No…it's not. You're dead.'

Jean leaned in closer, 'Of course it's me Scott, look at me, hear my voice.' Her cold fingers played across his forehead, 'you were so adorable, taking your sweet time asking me out. And you were willing to be my friend, even when I said no. But you were there, through everything with me Scott, you helped me then, why won't you help me now?'

Jean pleaded with him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Scott suddenly grabbed her wrists, 'because you're not Jean. You're a mere shell of the woman I loved. And for Jean's sake, I will see you destroyed.' His voice hoarse.

Jean jerked back, her eyes swarming with a black cloud, veins slowly turning grayish-blue, and her skin turning porcelain. Slowly standing up, she looked down at him, her mouth twisted in a sneer.

Flames followed her hands as they went up and over her head, enclosing her in the shape of a giant bird. Her hand shot out and gripped Scott's neck, lifting him slowly.

'What do you know about death?' she said harshly, her hand squeezing a little tighter, 'I lay at the bottom of a lake for five years; I heard all of you, all of the pain, and the misery. Why do you insist on living? You are weak, just like them.'

The flames shot higher, her hair flying behind her; she forced Scott down on his knees,

'You were supposed to show me what love is, this thing Jean holds so dear to her heart. You were supposed to make me understand, but your love is flawed. I am what is and what was, and I will erase this world of its flaws….' 

She said as her grip on his throat tightened. Flames slowly curled around him, burning his costume.

'Mhhhhhmmmmm' He gritted his teeth, trying not to scream from the pain.

* * *

Rogue coughed as she slowly woke up. 

Moaning slightly, her eyes suddenly widened as she found herself lying on the cold wet grass. Coughing again, she turned over onto her stomach, taking another deep breath.

_Oh my god, oh my god_. Panic set in as she clawed at the ground once more before scrambling to her feet.

_Pyro?_

_Gambit?_

Rogue cursed herself, her eyes searching the grounds and finding nothing. _It was a set-up…for her. And they ran back to Magneto's camp to deliver the good news_.

Wincing as pain pierced her forehead; she touched her right temple and brought her hand down. Her breath caught in her chest at the red slippery blood on her fingers.

Slowly raising her head, her eyes widened.

There stood Jean, her red hair flying around her as she held Scott by his throat.

_She has Scott. _was all Rogue could think of, but before she could take a step forward a hand halted her.

Rogue looked up in surprise to see Emma standing next to her and the rest arriving. 'Don't' Emma said quietly. Rogue threw her a questioning glance but stayed quiet, taking a step back.

The X-men lined up behind her and Emma, 'what do you think?' Kitty asked. Rogue glanced at Emma out of the corner of her eye.

Emma's eyes narrowed, 'I think Xavier's dream is dead, Magneto is a fool, and that bitch…is mine.'

Suddenly Scott let out a muffled scream, 'MMhhhhhhhhmmmm' and Rogue pushed Emma's arm away.

'JEAN. STOP IT' Rogue yelled, running towards them.

She came to an abrupt stop, gasping as Jean whipped her head up. Jean's black eyes focused on her, her porcelain skin shimmering with black veins.

'HE IS MINE'

Rogue felt the jerk at her navel, before suddenly flying back into the windshield of a car.

the X-men stared in horror at the horrible crunching sound as she hit the windshield. Her body completely still.

Emma whipped her head around with a determined look. 'Alright, that's it darling, playtime is over.'

Without turning back, she snapped out orders to the rest of the team. 'Iceman, check on Rogue. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, check for anyone in trouble in the vicinity and get them out of here. Collosus, you might as well stay…It's going to get very interesting.' Her eyes frosting over.

All of them nodded, disappearing quickly in the smoke.

Emma watched as metal and glass around Jean started floating up.

Emma walked toward the inferno determined to end this.

'Let it not be said that you know how to pick your men. First Scott, then Logan, and then Scott again. Really, one would think you have a bipolar disorder.' Emma said as she slowly walked closer, each word emphasized by the tap of her boots until she stopped a few feet from the two of them.

Pheonix lifted her head, and looked over her shoulder at Emma, 'YOU?'

'That's right sweetheart, me!' Emma said gleefully.

Phoenix looked confused, 'but?' she turned and looked down at Scott who knelt there struggling to breath, his fingers clawing at his throat.

'Strange isn't it' Emma observed, 'you can tell his emotions right now, and that jump in his heart, wasn't for you'

_Kitty, mind helping out Scott._

_I'm a little busy_

_I'm sorry, did that not seem like an order, how about this, Get your little ass over here and help Scott._

…_Coming._

Phoenix drew back from Scott, staring at him with confusion, before turning to Emma, 'for you?'

'Be a good girl and let him go.'

'I can destroy him' Phoenix said with anger, her face turned into a mask of hate.

But Emma stood her ground, watching her carefully

Phoenix had hesitated.

Emma's eyes widened, 'You can' she said astonished. 'But you won't.'

At Phoenix's look of confusion, Emma took step closer, hands on her hip, 'because Jean is stopping you, reminding you…because a small part of you remembers Jean's love for Scott. She remembers all the moments that were their epic relationship.''

Phoenix's mouth curled in anger, 'JEAN IS DEAD'

And with a force unrivaled by any, she let go of Scott, tossing him to the ground before stepping towards Emma. 'And you will be next'

A giant fiery bird surrounded Jean, before she sent objects flying around her.

* * *

Gasping in pain, Rogue sat straight up, before rolling off the windshield, glass falling around her. Heart pounding, she found someone grabbing her waist and pulling her away just in time as another car crashed into the one she was on mere seconds ago.

She was dragged several feet away behind some cars before she was let go of.

Kneeling on the ground, she coughed for several minutes, before being able to take a deep breath of air. The back of her hand pressed against her mouth, she choked out a 'thank you' not looking up as another wave of coughs wracked her body.

Looking up finally, she suddenly stilled.

Grinning down at her was Gambit, his red eyes glowing brightly in the dense smoke, while his trench coat swayed.

Jerking away from him, she frowned up at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

'why are you-' she started.

He shrugged, 'de pay wasn't all that great'

And with that interesting message, he disappeared as Iceman came running up to her. 'Jesus, you have nine lives. Are you okay?'

Rogue frowned for a second into the smoke before turning to Iceman and nodding. Noticing him staring at her arm, she looked down at herself. Her eyes widened in surprise

Iceman looked down at her arm, slightly ill at the long jagged piece of glass in her arm. 'Aw man, Logan is going to kill you.'

Rogue stared at it curiously, before looking up at him, 'I-I can't feel it'

* * *

Emma held her hands out, blocking the debris aimed at her with a telepathic shield, but Phoenix was so much stronger, and soon the shield started eroding, the debris slowly gaining speed until it clawed at her cheek, slicing it open. 

Her shield went down abruptly, and Colossus barely got in front of her in time to block several pieces of sharp metal and glass.

Jean raised her hands, fire bursting all around her, creating a ring of fire around all of them.

'I AM WHAT IS AND WHAT WILL BE. I DESTROY WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD, WHAT IS FLAWED.'

Kitty phased through the ground, grabbed Scott's hand and phased him through the ground again.

Out of nowhere Wolverine leapt over the fire, claws out, but Jean merely blasted him away, leaving him a smoking corpse several feet away from Emma.

Emma stared at the vortex Jean was creating; _how is he Kitty?_

_Still alive_

_Emma, _Scott's voice rang through her head.

_I'm a little busy at the moment sweetheart, _Emma gritted her teeth as she didn't notice a jagged piece of metal before it was too late. Her telepathy unable to deflect it in time.

Taking a deep breath, she waited for the pain.

But her eyes widened as the piece of metal stilled, just floating in front of her for a second before it crashed to the ground.

'I believe you have something I want.' A voice rang out behind her.

Startled, Emma turned around, to find what she least wanted.

Magneto stood regal, cape over his hand as his bright blue eyes twinkled even through the smoke.

'Magneto' Wolverine growled with the disgust as he climbed to his feet, his back smoking.

'What the hell do you want Magneto?' Iceman shouted as Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Rogue and he came to stand between Magneto and Jean as well.

'_Not_ you of course' Magneto said with a smirk before turning to Rogue. 'You made a promise my dear; you give me whatever I want. I want your beloved Jean Grey.'

Gambit, Sabretooth, Pyro and several other mutants came to stand behind Magneto, grinning at the X-men who stared at them intensely. His cape over his arm, Magneto took a step closer, causing the X-men to stiffen in wariness, 'Jean Grey, how extraordinary. She rises from Alkali Lake like the phoenix she calls herself. Secrets never seem to die there do they?' Magneto said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Looking down for a moment, Rogue lifted her head, staring at him through her hair, 'You don't know what your doing Magneto.'

Magneto's eyes widened in surprise, before he stilled his features, 'my dear, did you really think I was about to let you X-men get your hands on what could possibly be our salvation.'

'She will be our destruction before she becomes our salvation' Rogue warned.

'I know that Jean Grey has powers beyond our imagination. Think of the possibilities, think of what she could do for people like us.' Magneto tried persuasively.

'Us, you mean murderers like you' Kitty sneered at him, Iceman turned to stare at Kitty, before moving his body to block her a bit from Magneto.

Magneto sighed, 'She will destroy what is a farce in this world, and allow us to be what we were always intended to be. My dear, I lived through one camp, I will never let another imprison me!' He said with such anger.

Storm descended slowly, her eyes turning from white to blue, 'Magneto, I would not suggest this. Let us take care of her.'

Emma snarled, 'Do you really think we'd give her to you so easily.'

Magneto nodded at her, 'My dear, you're merely delaying the inevitable. I'm putting Mutants at the top of the evolutionary tree, where we belong. And standing next to me will be Xavier's own prodigy, the Jean Grey.'

SNKT! 'How about I trim a few branches off that tree.' Wolverine growled at Magneto as he stepped up next to Rogue.

Iceman opened his mouth about to yell 'yeah', before turning to Wolverine, 'Okay that is officially the lamest threat-'

Storm held her hands out, 'Enough! We are warning you Magneto, do not get in our way.' thunder rolled in the distance.

Magneto assessed the X-men, bloody and bruised, 'I think you are over your heads here.'

Suddenly holding his hands out, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated.

Around them metal started to shake and crumble, the gravel around some of the poles broke apart, as the poles lifted in the air.

Turning his head to the X-men, he sent the poles flying through the air.

Wolverine was able to claw through three of them, while Kitty phased through another, Nightcrawler Bamfed!, and Collosus just let them hit his metallic chest, shrugging as they fell in a crumpled heap at his feet.

Rogue shoved Iceman out of the way as they flew between the two of them.

Despite the X-men's best efforts several were able to get through, and all of them watched in fascinated horror as Phoenix stared at the poles.

With a blink of her eye they disintegrated within centimeters of her face.

'WHO ARE YOU?' Phoenix asked Magneto, her black eyes piercing him on the spot. 

'One of you my dear. One of you.' he whispered, his eyes widening as she moved closer.

'YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME.' Phoenix said as she stepped forward, each street lamp above her bursting in succession as she neared him.

Her red hair flying behind her as buildings were torn away, broken into little pieces that swirled around her.

Phoenix flung her hands up and over her head, bursting into the Phoenix. Soon everything started shaking around them, broken pieces of glass, metal scraps of what was once a downtown street started twirling around her, creating a vortex.

And with a flick of her wrist, she sent them shooting straight at the X-men.

Magneto looked up at the awesome power of the Phoenix and with a heavy heart he signaled his men. His men descended upon the X-men with the intention of taking Jeaj Grey.

The X-men were torn, fighting Magneto and his men or Jean, whom they couldn't turn their backs on. But the thousands of mutants surrounding them forced their hand.

* * *

Rogue spotted Gambit's pole several feet away and made a dive for it, but as her fingers wrapped around the pole, a boot stepped hard on her wrist and held it down.

Looking up, she gasped, Gambit stood there, bleeding from the corner of his eye. 'I don' think so'

'Stop this, she has to be destroyed' Rogue said, wildly confused, she tugged at her hand.

But Gambit simply pressed harder on her hand, smiling at her cry of pain. Bending over slightly, he murmured to her, 'I knew you would try to break our deal.'

And with a low laugh, slowly Gambit's hair retreated, his clothes shifting, changing until it closed on her spine. His boot on her hand slowly turned dark blue.

Rogue's lip curled in anger as Mystique stood over her.

With a kick to her chin, Mystique knocked Rogue on her back. Grabbing the pole, Mystique smiled, before swinging the pole at Rogue.

But Rogue rolled away, feeling the spray of gravel on her cheek.

Rogue scrambled to feet and ducked as Mystique took a swing. 'She will kill all of us.'

'That's our intention' Mystique smirked as she twirled the pole around.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mystique's wrist, twisting it until Mystique cried out in pain, thus forcing her to drop the pole.

'Nobody touches my t'ings.' He said before swinging her around until she hit the ground, but as quickly as lightening she was on her feet again giving him a roundhouse kick that sent him stumbling back. But as she gave him another kick, he threw a glowing card that exploded in her face, knocking her to the ground.

Gambit's eyes blazed in the rain as he picked up his pole, watching if she was still conscious, only after several tense minutes did he relax.

'I always wanted to do that' Gambit grinned, leaning over with his hand out.

Rogue stared up at him bewildered, 'Whose side are you on?' she asked in shock as she grabbed his hand and let him haul her to her feet.

Another Boom! Had them bending their heads, but as Rogue lifted her head to look over her shoulder, he was gone again.

Her mind couldn't linger too long on the man as two mutants came upon her.

* * *

Emma lifted her head, trying to catch a breath, they were losing horribly. Half of them were hurt and Magneto's men weren't even breaking a sweat. 

All of them knelt behind a pile of metal of what may have been cars at one point.

'We have nothing left.' Storm said softly as she patched up a wound on Nightcrawler's leg.

Glancing at Nightcrawler and Scott, Emma knew they were thinking the same thing. Their foremost goal is to stop Jean, Magneto and his men are secondary.

Wolverine merely growled as his wounds rapidly healed. He fished around for that cigar he always had on him.

Kitty and Iceman leaned on each other heavily, both trying not to wince at some of their bruises.

Rogue was silent, her elbows on her kneecaps, she stared at her hands. her hair obscuring her from the others. What they needed was Jean. What they needed was the Phoenix.

Rogue abruptly turned and grabbed Cyclops by his uniform, 'If you can distract Magneto and his men, I can stop Jean.'

'You have a plan?' Scott questioned.

'Is it a good plan?' Iceman piped in, nervous at that intense look on Rogue's face.

'trust me!' Rogue said giving Scott a look before turning away from him.

'Emma' Emma whipped her head around to find Rogue kneeling beside her, blood dripping from the cut over her eye, while her clothes were torn, and her skin scraped and bruised.

'We're getting our asses kicked out there.'

'Thank you for that' Emma responded coldly, slightly frustrated and annoyed at the obvious.

But Rogue ignored that, 'it's our last shot' she said, keeping her eye on Emma, even as the others circled around them.

Wolverine's brows furrowed as he tried to discern what that meant.

Emma looked around at the others, before turning to Rogue, 'I never thought you would choose to be the sacrificial lamb, I see you as more of a cut and run kind of girl.' She replied glancing at Wolverine out of the corner of her eye.

Rogue leaned in closer, 'we have no other choice.'

'NO' Kitty interrupted, 'you're going to trust Emma, who's been keeping secrets from us this whole time. About Jean, about Rogue's powers.' She cried out stepping up behind Emma. 'We can't trust her Rogue'

Rogue grabbed Kitty's arm, trying to make her understand, but Kitty sent her a furious look before stepping up to Cyclops. 'Don't do it Cyclops.'

Emma sneered at Kitty, 'sheath the claws; if you have another suggestion, I'm dying to hear it'

Kitty looked at Cyclops, pleading with him. But Cyclops turned to Logan, who was strangely quite.

Logan shrugged, avoiding Rogue's eyes, 'She smells alright'

'That's just the Chanel' Kitty threw her hands in the air.

Emma smiled down at her, 'it's dior darling'

Cyclops sighed looking around.

Silently each one of them nodded their heads in agreement save Kitty and Storm, 'We have no other choice.' He tried to explain to her. Nodding to Emma and Rogue, 'do it.'

Kitty threw her hands up in the air, 'we have too many men on this team'

Cyclops turned to Rogue, 'good luck' before walking several feet away.

Kitty stared at Rogue, before phasing through the metal.

'Rogue!' Iceman called out as he walked away backwards; 'I expect a thank-you note for this!' he turned to face the fire, before icing himself up. Taking a deep breath he plunged himself into the fight.

Both Nightcrawler and Collosus, squeezed her arm before they too jumped into the inferno.

Storm hugged her, 'peace be with you child.' Her eyes turning white, she lifted herself into the air.

All that was left was Logan, Rogue, and Emma.

Rogue stood still, wondering what Logan would do, but nothing prepared her for him offering her his cigar. 'World's about to end kid, you just going to stand there.' he said, before he unsheathed his claws and leapt into the fight as well.

It took one full second before Rogue fell to one knee, the gravity of what she was about to do finally hitting her. Breathing slowly she saw the shadow crossing the ground.

Emma knelt in front of Rogue, 'are you sure?' she quietly asked Rogue.

'Do it Emma' Rogue breathed.

Emma hesitated for a moment, but Rogue shook her head, 'of all the times Emma, this would not be the time to hesitate.'

Emma and Rogue faced each other, both kneeling on one leg, Rogue clutching her kneecap, while trying to stay steady with the other hand on the ground.

Emma bit her lip for a moment, and surprised Rogue by saying 'God I hope this works.'

Rogue couldn't help but smile, 'me too', both realizing that maybe they did have a friendship somewhere underneath all of this.

Placing her cold hands on Rogue's temples, Emma closed her eyes, delving into the abyss of Rogue's mind.

As Emma sifted through all the powers, jump starting each and every one of them, Rogue cringed in pain, grabbing onto Emma's wrists painfully as it felt like a drill through her forehead.

Throwing her head back, she screamed, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh'

* * *

Emma joined the rest of the X-men. Stepping up next to Storm, Emma turned to her, 'Do it.'

Storm looked at Emma, noting her tight lip, before nodding with understanding. She turned her face to the sky, her eyes white. Bringing her hands up, her feet lifted off the ground.

Gaining several feet, Storm let the wind blow her long white hair back, her cape swirling around her. The clouds darkened around her and gathered over them, plunging them into night.

She brought her hands together in a thunderous clap, sending a sheet of silver rain down on them.

The waters rose slowly around them, creating a dome of water all around them.

The Phoenix looked around her, growing furious at what she saw as her cage, she started throwing arcs of fire, trying to break the walls down. Inadvertently they landed too close to the X-men for comfort.

'Stop it Magneto' Scott yelled out to Magneto who stood just a few feet from Jean. 'She can't be controlled by you .'

Magneto turned to find Phoenix looking at him curiously, before a twisted smile graced her face.

Suddenly his eyes widened, his body felt like it was heating up from the inside out.

'NOOOO' he tried to lift metal objects, but nothing was happening.

Falling to his knees, he grasped at the edge of his helmet, quickly throwing it off, gasping for breath. 'Stop it Jean' he gasped on the ground. 'Xavier wouldn't have wanted this.' He said quietly,

But she couldn't hear him. Slowly the Phoenix let the fire spread out, turning herself into a fiery embodiment.

His gaze became blank, the blue twinkle dying, before he whispered, 'hello my old friend.'

But before she could complete what she intended, Phoenix lifted up her head.

Suddenly turning around, she found herself centimeters from Rogue. Her eyes widened in astonishment, 'YOU!'

Rogue slowly lifted her head; her glowing green eyes met Phoenix's red eyes, 'my turn.'

Suddenly Rogue punched Jean in the stomach, sending her flying through the air into a glass building.

The building bowed with the force before erupting into flames.

Jean dropped to the ground on her feet, the glass crunching under her red leather boots, before she straightened up.

In a flash of fire, she appeared right before Rogue, startling Rogue for a moment before Phoenix tossed Rogue down on the ground. Rogue slid several feet on her side, sending gravel spraying up.

Wincing, Rogue slowly pushed herself up, struggling to stand.

Feeling the hair on her neck rising, she moved away just in time to see shards of glass fly past her.

Turning around she smirked at the Phoenix's fury. With Magneto's powers in her, she twisted metal poles underneath the ground, sending them shooting up around Jean. Everywhere Jean turned, another pole rose, blocking her, caging her.

Turning back to Rogue, Jean threw her hair back, screaming at the once blue sky, 'YOU DARE CAGE A GODDESS.'

The molecules around her started moving rapidly, the heat sending the rain into a mist, and with a rippling in the air around her, she erupted into FLAMES, sending the cage flying away from her.

Collosus held up a piece of cement, blocking the majority of the mutants.

Scott barely blasted one out of the way, before he noticed one going straight at Storm.

'UGH!' Scott saw Storm tumbling out of the sky, her white hair flying behind her.

Gambit caught Storm, grinning down at her as she was set on her feet. 'Good day when femmes drop from the sky non?'

Rogue never noticed as she found Jean mere centimeters from her.

'YOU ARE NOTHING'

Rogue taunted her, 'then why are you holding back.'

Jean sneered at her, but Rogue continued, 'You are far more powerful then me, but the your getting weaker. Isn't that why you can't just destroy like you wish. You need us, you want to feed off of us. So I have something that even you can't imagine.

Jean jerked back, looking at her in confusion, Rogue continued, 'I can take anyone's power. I can make it part of me. Take my body, and you can feed it all you want, isn't that why you went after Scott, his optic blasts could have fed you for sometime. Take me and I can feed you for eternity.'

The X-men watched in astonishment, Kitty turning to Emma, 'did she…did she just offer herself.'

Emma grimaced, 'I believe so.'

Wolverine yelled out, 'NO!'

But it was too late, Jean suddenly lifted her hands, flames shooting out into wings around her, 'SO BE IT' she turned into a fiery bird.

And with a high pitched shriek, the flames enveloped Rogue.

Rogue crossed her arms over her head as the phoenix, as Jean surrounded her soul. Her hair whipping around her, she cried out in pain falling to her knees. Jean was at the center of the flame, enveloping her, becoming her. Rogue's eyes turned green, the flames around both of them slowly turned green as well.

Jean's eyes turned soft brown, widening in knowledge that Rogue was taking her over.

Rogue drew away from Jean for a moment, the flames that were the phoenix died down around Rogue.

Jean collapsed to the ground several feet away, as Rogue slowly stood up. Now dressed in green pants, boots, and a tight top, a green sash tied around her bare arm. Her red hair flew around her as she slowly turned.

The X-men watched wide-eyed as Rogue slowly smiled, looking down at her hands for a moment before noticing the rest of her body.

'Rogue?' Wolverine's eyes narrowed, trying to sniff her out.

Rogue looked up at them, 'I am no Rogue' she had said in a different voice, slowly smiling at this new body of hers, with its endless supply of energy.

But as quickly as she melded with this body, she threw her head back and shrieked.

Clutching her head in pain, she fell to her knees. 'What are they doing to me?'

Emma stepped forward, leaning in, 'Didn't we mention, Rogue's mind is inhabited by a dozen others. And each one is very angry with you.'

'NOOOOOOOOOO' Rogue knelt on the ground, the gravel under her cracking in a spidery web, one of the cracks stopping mere inches from where Emma stood.

On her knees, her fingers clutching her hair, she screamed in pain.

Wolverine watched as things around her started rising in the air, moving around, until they gained momentum.

'C'mon Rogue' Iceman muttered, his hands clutching into fists, frustrated at not knowing what to do.

CRASH!

Everything around her fell with a resounding crash.

BOOM! A telepathic wave emanating from her spread across the streets, Buildings collapsed, the gravel shook, poles bending and waving before falling over and the mutants all were knocked out.

Soon the flames died down, And Rogue lay on the wet gravel unmoving.

* * *

Scott was the first to stand up shakily. Looking for the two of them, spying one, he ran to Jean and knelt next to her body, 'Jean…Jean…?'

But there was nothing, eyes closed and a small smile graced her face. Scott clutched her tightly, shaking one last time, before bending his head, pressing his mouth to her hair as he cried once more at what could have been.

The X-men slowly got up, moaning as they scrambled to their feet. Lifting their heads slowly, they took in the destruction of what was once a street. Now…nothing.

Kitty helped up Collosus, punching him in the arm with a grin before shaking her hand in pain while scowling up at him. Noticing Iceman's hand under some rubble, both Collosus and she ran to him. Kitty phased through to help him out, while Collosus tried to move some of the rubble.

Storm groaned as she sat up, pressing a hand to her head, 'Goddess' she whispered. Looking up, she saw Nightcrawler holding his hand out to her.

Smiling up at him, she grabbed it and together they went searching for others.

Wolverine stood among all of them, looking up at the clear blue sky above them.

Turning, his hazel eyes searched intensely for someone, before suddenly calling out, 'Where's Rogue?'

All of the X-men stopped as they realized Rogue wasn't standing among them.

Hearing a moaning in the distance, Wolverine turned to see Rogue slowly picking herself up. In relief he actually smiled, catching her eye, 'Good job Kid' he whispered to himself, before his eyes narrowed at the shadow moving behind Rogue.

Rogue saw Logan's eyes widened, and she frowned.

'What-' Rogue started before pain pierced her chest. Leaning forward on her knees, she cried out in pain.

Wolverine cried out, 'NO!'

Mystique had pierced Rogue with a broken metal pole through her upper right chest.

'Like a stuck pig' Mystique said with glee as she pulled it out. Rogue steadying herself with her right hand on the ground, she pressed her other hand to her shoulder and drew it away. Red sticky blood started washing away in the rain.

Rogue paled, her teeth clenched in pain.

Wolverine ran forward, the first one to reach her. Falling to his knees next to her, he grabbed her shoulders enclosing her as she fell into his arms.

He touched her on the forehead, waiting for the familiar pull.

But nothing was happening, not this time.

She lay limply in his arms. Her lips turned blue, her eyes closed, and her breath grew shallow.

'C'mon kid, stay awake, you're going to be fine.' He tried to reassure her.

But she lay still.

* * *

_Rogue stared down at the syringe, her fingertips slowly grazing the glass vial next to it._

_It was a cure._

_A cure_

_She couldn't say it enough; she couldn't wrap her head around such a possibility. And a small part of her of thought that it was a joke. That someone would soon come to tell her it doesn't work anymore._

_So preoccupied with what was in her hand, she didn't hear the door opening._

'_What the hell are you doing kid?'_

_Rogue's head jerked up in surprise, and with reflexes borne of hours in the Danger room, she threw the cloth over the syringe and placed it in the open drawer before turning around to see Logan towering over her._

'_What are you hiding?' he said, not really asking for an answer, but demanding it._

_Rogue stuttered for a moment, desperately wishing she hadn't taken it out like this._

'_N-nothing' she barely said._

_But Logan knew Rogue well, and reached around her to pull something out of the drawer._

_Opening the cloth, his eyes widened, as anger leapt in his eyes, 'what is this?'_

'_I told you…it's nothing' Rogue said, 'please, give it back to me.'_

_Sniffing it, Logan shook his head, 'is this a drug?'_

'_NO' Rogue said too quickly for him._

_But Logan didn't care._

'_Does the professor know about this?'_

_He demanded, keeping the syringe out of her reach._

'_Please' she whispered, looking up at him with wide-eyes. 'You can't tell him. It's all I have.'_

* * *

A/N: Go ahead...say it...whoa! okay I wasn't sure about the twist on the cure thing here, but I kind of like it. It sets up another completely new story if I choose to continue this, but its not so clunky in the overall arch of the story which is supposed to be about Jean Grey and Rogue. Boy did I struggle with this chapter, i erased this one maybe five times and started over, because it wasn't working. But even though I could definitely clean it up way more, i thought it was getting way too long, and I just didn't have the energy or want. One more chapter to go. Yay! I know someone mentioned Rogue's red hair, and your right, I couldn't make up my mind. I did see her as more of a redhead, because...well...the comics for the last fifty years showed her as a redhead, and well that's what I always have in my mind. Then again, the rogue in my head is so far from the movie Rogue, that I watch the movies, and cannot think of her as Rogue...ever. She's marie...but not a rogue.Sigh, sorry I'm still disappointed in how they portrayed her, and I don't think I'll ever be able to come to grips with it. But that's what fanfiction is for right? anway any other comments, questions greivences, let me know before the last chapter.

P.S I know people have their favorite couples, and I'm cool with almost any pairing. Surprisingly enough I am. But then again it depends on which version. I never had Pyro and Rogue in my mind when I wrote this. Trust me, I had Rogue and Gambit, Rogue and Scott, Rogue and Logan, even Rogue and my version of Bobby, but never Pyro. Strange, it didn't even cross my mind. I can see where it came from though, but I hated the way Rogue acted at the beginning of the second movie with Bobby and Pyro. It made me throw my hands up in the air and yell at her, stop acting like a simpering giggling girl and say something snarky. (blushing) if Rogue was way cooler, then I could see the two of them flirt but not really get together sort of thing. Just give them some really fun/snarky dialogue is what I would have imagined. You know, if ever I write about Pyro and Rogue scenes again i think I'll do that, or if i rewrite this story.

Oh and I realize I dropped Pyro rather quickly, and frankly all of Magneto's men, but to really write a truly good action scene, this would have taken three times the writing, and again i couldn't do it. But I hope you enjoyed the small little movie that goes on in my head. And I hope you guys liked the elements I brought in. A lot of it was heavily based on Pheonix-Endsong, a very cool comic book, well worth reading, and what I had wished the movie really was like. Kitty's dialogue about the chanel and dior is straight from that book.

Okay...did I cover everything? well really let me know what you think, and even what you hope for, wished had happened, what i could do better in the future. I probably will never stop truly writing this genre, just because I have so many ideas, but i might take a break just for two or three months to regroup before starting on other stories. This multi-chapter take a lot of work. Phew.


	15. Encore

Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_Does the professor know about this?'_

_He demanded, keeping the syringe out of her reach._

'_Please' she whispered, looking up at him with wide-eyes. 'You can't tell him. It's all I have.'_

'_So this is where you were disappearing to every Thursday?' Wolverine shoved the syringe back in her hand as if it were a hot poker, unable to look her in the eye._

_Turning around, he said over his shoulder, 'We have a mission, suit up. You're with Storm.'_

_SLAM!_

_Rogue was left in the room, staring down at the light blue colored liquid. Clenching it in her fist for a moment, she turned and shoved it back in her drawer._

* * *

Mystique watched for a second as Logan stood up, Rogue's body at his feet. 

Mystique backed up slowly, but Wolverine was on her faster then she could run.

Although Mystique fought with all she could, Wolverine's pain was more then Mystique's revenge. 

And Mystique found herself with three claws at her jugular.

'just move' he begged, fighting the satisfaction he was sure to find if he sunk those claws in her veins.

Mystique suddenly found herself spun around and phased through a cement block, Kitty holding her by her shoulders.

Emma stepped up behind Kitty and Wolverine, 'move one inch, and Kitty let's go, you go solid, and let's just say putting Humpty Dumpty back together would be child's play compared to you.'

As the smoke cleared around the X-men, the mutants slowly picked themselves up. Gathering around the group, they watched with avid interest at the drama.

'Just try it' Mystique said with smile, seeing the mutants behind the X-men, leaning her head forward a little bit. Suddenly shifting into Rogue, she smiled. 'They won't let you touch me.'

Emma turned around slowly, her eyes stalled on a tall woman with an eye patch . Taking a deep breath, Emma's eyes moved to Mystique's as she lifted the back of her coat and brought out a phone, pressing one button, she spoke loudly into the phone. 

'They are all yours' she said staring at Mystique as locks of her hair flew across her face.

Mystique stared at her, her mouth curving into a smirk as nothing happened for several seconds.

But soon a shuffling in the crowd, a growing unease, and Mystique's smile slowly died.

Towering above them, in the smoke, stood several sentinels in a semi-circle, enclosing the mutants.

Emma turned to the group at large, her hands in the air as she stood tall. Her long blonde hair crossed her face as her white jacket swung in the wind. She assessed the crowd, taking in their defeated looks.

'My name is Emma Frost and we have a school for mutants. We offer sanctuary to any mutant who seeks us, ANY MUTANT.' Emma called out, her eyes slowly roving over the group. 'I understand the sins of the past, above anyone here. And I know how perfect Magneto's offer is, when we think we need it the most. But we offer you something even better.'

'Listen to me' she demanded, her hands spread over the bodies of the mutants lying on the wet gravel. 'Magneto wanted to use the Phoenix, not to free you guys, but to enslave you…to his will. He was making you into his private little army and he almost destroyed us all by his actions. Understand, Magneto offered nothing but bloodshed, we offer you hope. The woman lying at your feet just saved your worthless lives. And instead of thanking her, we have to bury her.'

Emma turned around and nodded to Kitty. Kitty turned to Mystique, 'you made a very big mistake crossing us.' Kitty pulled Mystique from the wall, before knocking her unconscious.

Kitty stalked away from Mystique in disgust, passing Emma with a glance before standing next to Iceman and facing the crowds.

The X-men's faces were set in stone, all of them watching Logan carefully put Rogue's arm over his neck, before lifting her up in his arms.

In silence, they headed into the crowd. Watching warily as the mutants around them just stared at them, before moving away.

Logan carried Rogue in his arms, her one arm trailing behind them as her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

At the end of the crowd,stood the woman Emma saw before. 

'And what makes you think that's what we want?' She asked.

Emma stopped and lifted her head, 'you haven't killed us yet.'

Sidestepping the woman, the X-men continued on to the jet.

The woman called out, 'the name's Callisto, how do we find this school.'

Emma looked over her shoulder, 'we will come find you.'

Kitty was the only to look over her shoulder, watching as the Sentinels disappeared in the thin air, and saw a figure starting to move.

Mystique slowly lifted herself up from the ground, her eyes widening in fear as the mutants descended upon her. Kitty quickly turned her head around and ran forward to catch up with Bobby.

* * *

_Rogue gasped as she sat up in her bed. Looking down at herself, she felt the memories flood her._

_With a trembling hand and holding her breath, she lifted her red tank top, only to see clear smooth skin._

_Gasping in relief, she let out two short huffs before almost losing it. SHE WAS ALIVE._

_Scrambling out of bed, she ran to the door, eager to see Storm and Logan._

_But just as she opened the door, something caught her eye._

_Turning to her chest of drawers, she noticed one of them sticking out just a smidge._

_It was nothing she said in her head, trying to brush it off, more eager to see how the others were doing. _

_But doubt crept in. turning she shut the door quietly and walked over to the drawers. Sliding it open, she frowned at the case._

_It was moved. She knew it was moved._

_No…, _

_opening the box she stared in horror at it._

_It was empty._

_CRASH!_

_Rogue sunk to the floor staring at the dent in the wall and the box now turned over and lying several feet from her._

'_Rogue, we must talk' Xavier's voice filled her head, and she almost recoiled in revulsion at the sound._

_How incredible for everyone else, how perfect everyone's powers are. They can lead normal lives, they can touch and feel, and her one chance, her one fuckin' chance to do it, was taken from her._

'_WHERE IS HE PROFESSOR?'_

'_Come to my office.' His demeanor wasn't bothered by her anger. Always calm, she thought bitterly. _

_Opening both doors with a hard push, she stood in the doorway dressed in a black suit for a moment before entering the room._

_Her black heels clicked on the wooden floors until she stopped just a foot away from the Professor._

'_He told you didn't he?'_

'_About the cure…yes' his eyes never left hers._

'_and your disappointed.' She was sure of it._

'_Rogue-'_

'_Where is he?' she bit out.'_

_Xavier hesitated, 'I can't say.'_

_CRASH!_

_The queen fell to the floor, cracking in half before the head rolled towards her heels._

_Silence reined the study._

'_YOU LIAR!'_

_Rogue's chest heaved as she pointed at the man who sat in front of her. 'YOU LIED TO US'_

'_Rogue-' Xavier started._

_'NO.' she shook her head, turning away from him._

'_Oh please.' A woman's voice came from the couch to the right._

_Emma Frost stood up, drawing her blonde hair behind her shoulder before she stepped up next to Xavier. 'You would think we as telepaths, wouldn't know what's going on in your small little mind.'_

_Rogue snarled at her. Straightening up, her boots clicked on the floor as she came to stand mere centimeters from Emma._

_Rogue narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, 'I bet mine's bigger then yours.'_

_Both stood glaring at each other. Frost dressed in a white suit, while Rogue was dressed in a black one._

_Turning to Xavier, Rogue shook her head. 'Why didn't you tell us?'_

_Xavier looked at her beseechingly. 'We didn't know Rogue. I never wanted any of you to be hurt.'_

_Rogue stepped past Emma and leaned down, placing her hands on Xavier's armrests. Leaning in, she spoke in a low tone. 'Tell me why he left. Tell me why I should still stay here in this mansion.'_

_Xavier never wavered as he stared into her eyes, 'I asked him to.'_

'_He was angry to know you had brought the cure, into this house-'_

_Rogue turned away suddenly, 'that's why he left, because I thought about being normal' she asked desperately, now utterly lost. The one person she thought she could depend on to support her in this, had left her, even before she woke up in the infirmary. Not even a goodbye from him._

_Rogue walked across the room, staring at the numerous books on genetics, slowly grazing her fingers along the binds, she quietly said, her back to them, 'you should have told me it existed. You told me there was nothing else.'_

'_And as I said before, we don't know if this really works or not. There is a possibility it can cure, always, but it could possibly poison you just the same. I couldn't tell you to get your hopes up for something like this, and then expect you not to go searching for it yourself.'_

'_What did you expect' she took a step forward, her eyes narrowing on him, 'Eight years I was here. Eight years I watched as others gained control and moved away. And I'm…I'm stuck in this disgusting shell.' Rogue said looking at her gloved hands with bitterness, before her eyes snapped up._

'_Can you tell me you can cure me without the drug?'_

_Xavier looked at her with wide-eyes, seeing the determination, rage, and underneath it out all the futility._

'_No' he said quietly, 'I can't guarantee something like that. But I can offer everything at my disposal.' He hurriedly reassured her._

'_If you can't guarantee it, then give me the cure.'_

'_You can die.'_

'_I'd rather die then live like this for the rest of my life.'_

'_You don't mean that' he asked shakily._

_Rogue tilted her head, 'Don't I?'_

_A moment of silence passed between them. Neither noticing as Emma crossed the room to close the doors._

_Kitty stood in the hallway wide-eyed, watching as Emma frowned at her before shutting the doors on Rogue, Xavier, and herself._

* * *

Epilogue: 

Logan bent down to touch the edge of the stone. 

'You knew this would happen didn't ya?' he said softly. 'You knew you were going to die.' Shaking his head, he bent his head for a moment

'Gotta say, didn't think I'd be doin' this.' His fingers curled into the stone, his knuckles throbbing as he could feel his claws just under the surface.

He remembered her touching his hands, her fingers trailing along the surface of his skin as she stared in fascination.

'Hope the pearly gates are as beautiful as you were.'

Shaking his head, he stood up, staring at the head stone for a few minutes longer, letting the dry leaves around him swirl. 

Feeling warm bare fingers weave through his own, he closed his hand around hers, still staring at the headstone. 

Looking down to his right, he smiled, 'how are ya feeling?'

Dressed in a khaki colored skirt, a white button down shirt tucked in, and black boots, with a cap over her long, straight brown hair and a coat and scarf to keep her warm, she didn't look like she had been in the infirmary just three months ago, barely hanging on.

She smiled softly, looking up at him from under her cap, 'like I had a pole stuck through me.' She replied. 

Rogue frowned as she felt his grip tighten around her hand, looking down at their hands it hit her how close she really was to dying. 'thank you.'

'What for? I couldn't heal you'

'Honestly…for not leaving me. I was a brat, and I'm sorry for it. You really did love Jean and I was treating it and you horribly.' She continued, 'She said she loved you too… but she knew she wasn't the one.' Rogue said without looking up at him. Her heart pounding she waited for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes to him, seeing his hazel eyes filled with something she couldn't quite identify. She softly whispered, 'C'mon. They're waiting for us.' Tugging him away from the headstones, she curled her arm around his, ignoring how uncomfortable this probably was making him.

Turning together, they walked off down the path that took them through the grounds towards the mansion. 

'I thought I had lost you' he said softly.

Turning to look over her shoulder at the headstone that read JEAN GREY, which lay next to CHARLES XAVIER, and ERIC MAGNUS LEHNSHERR, Rogue, gave a small smile, knowing at least some of them were at peace.

Rogue looked up at him again, the crunch of leaves under their feet. Quietly she said, 'For a moment there, you did'

As they passed the clearing, the rest of the X-men stood in a circle on the front lawn, waiting for them. A bright yellow taxi waited at the curb behind them.

Still several feet away, Logan tugged on her hand and forced her to pause, 'you sure about this?' Logan asked quizzically. 

Rogue looked up at the mansion, which had been her home for the better part of her life, and she knew she was going to miss it, but she knew she was going to be back, eventually. 

Logan stared down at her so intently, and if he just said something...anything, she would have dropped her bags and stayed, but he didn't and she couldn't wait for him. So instead she said, 'I found this,' she held out a small envelope. 'When I had you in my head…so I did a little digging. Open it, don't open it, it's yours to decide. And there are no other copies.' 

His fingers grasped the envelope before tugging it out of her hand, 'I hope you decide to stay Logan, they need you here…they want you here.'

And with that, Rogue stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek, pulling back just slightly, she breathed in his scent. 'Goodbye Logan' she murmured in his ear, before leaving him standing there.

Turning away, Rogue's eyes shined with unshed tears, before she blinked them away. She realized she will always love him, and then she realized it was the first time she had admitted it to herself. Taking a deep breath, she came to stand in front of Bobby, Kurt, Ororo and Kitty who all stood grinning at her.

Rogue smiled at them warily, hoping they didn't notice the tears in her eyes, 'what?'

Kitty rolled her eyes, 'dude, you forgot something.'

Scott presented her with a small little package neatly wrapped. 'Have fun' he simply said.

She took the gift before hugging each of them tightly, Scott being the last one, 'I hope she likes the ring' she whispered into his ear, before stepping back.

Scott looked startled for a moment, before nodding with a grin, 'me too'

Ororo handed her bag to her. 'Good luck my child.'

As she was about to step into the car, Rogue looked over at the path, wanting one last look at him, but startled that it was empty. 

With a small fleeting smile on her lips, she turned and sat in the back of the taxi. Logan was what he always was.

* * *

As Logan went to work on Scott's bike, he turned to see a little boy standing there.

'Yeah kid?' Logan said gruffly, turning his back on the kid, 'whaddya want?'

'Professor Rogue said I should talk to you.'

'So talk.'

The boy hesitated, shuffling his feet for a moment, 'I want to be an X-man'

Logan smiled slightly before turning, 'Come here kid.' He gestured to the boy, 'let me show you how to build a bike.'

* * *

In the taxi, Rogue smiled imagining what Michael said to Logan, knowing how excited he was to talk to his hero.

Looking at the package in her hand, her long fingers grasped the box tightly in her hand. Undoing the string that held it together, she tore of the wrapping paper, and opened the box, only to smile some more.

Nestled inside was one of the X-men phone and a card next to it, written in Emma's neat handwriting.

'Try not to call us too often Darling; we're trying to save the world and all that. Oh and the wedding will be next August, I'm a telepath dear, of course I knew. Emma.'

Rogue smiled.

The taxi driver yelled over the seat, 'where to miss?'

Rogue looked up, 'How about New York City?'

The driver shrugged, 'Can't say it hadn't been uneventful, just three months ago...' 

Looking over her shoulder, Rogue saw the mansion disappear into it's own little world.

Her eyes flared a fiery green bird before they died in her warm brown eyes.

* * *

A/N: Now its complete. Sigh...I strongly debated how to end this, whether she dies, gets together with Logan, or she leaves. Honestly I couldn't decide, and I wrote all three endings. But this one I thought was the smoothest one, the one that fit her the best, because one i don't think i could make Logan and Rogue get together so easily, after all that's happened. And 2 I can't write romance if my life depended on it. Don't get me wrong, I want Romance, but I can't seem to ever get Logan to be romantic. he just isn't it. So, this is how it ends. Let me know what you thought.

I think that's it for now

oh yeah, i did see that new cartoon coming out, I am very intrigued by it. oddly enough i did like rogue being the goth in that one cartoon, for a person who can't touch, i would be surprised if she turned out anything but goth. So I liked her in that, so I hope they keep that snarky, angry attitude a little bit, and hopefully she's a little older. I think it's going to be fun seeing the new cartoon and I can't wait.

Anyway, i hope everybody leaves one last review, it's going to be a few months before I can start posting again. I might be posting in other places like king arthur in the meantime, so don't be alarmed if you have me on Arthur alert and its not under X-men.

Thank you to everyone who has read this, and especially to those who have left me review. I hope you truly enjoyed the story, and see Rogue the way I have her in my mind.

Goodbye for now. 

* * *


End file.
